The Other Side
by etherealmm
Summary: Betrayed by his own people and left for dead, Iason's only hope rests in the hands of a Mongrel. Will he be able to win over the Mongrel's trust find out who why his own people are hunting him before its to late? Iason/Riki, Raoul/Guy, Yaoi, Lemon, exc
1. Dark Angels

Chapter 1

Pain was not a common factor in a Blondie's life. Mental stress and societal pressure yes, but not this mind numbing unbearable ache that he now felt. A Blondie's life was a thing of pleasure and privilege, of soft silks and high-rise penthouses. So what was he, Iason Mink, doing lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood surrounded by the filth and waste of this disgusting place?

Iason was wondering this himself. His day had begun routinely enough. He had spent most of his morning meeting with otherworldly delegates on Jupiter's behalf. The delegates had been from the neighboring planet Vuzeri, and had been inquiring about purchasing the rights to hunt and capture the Mongrels that currently infested Midus. They were looking for creatures that they could enslave to fight in arenas for the entertainment of their citizens.

Vuzeri had always been known as a place to find pleasure of any kind, though their products were of less quality than the pets found in Tagenia. After a good deal of haggling on price Iason had taken their offer. Of course he had been planning on excepting from the beginning. Jupiter, the living mega-computer that ran Tagenia had decided some time ago that the theft and violence caused by the Mongrels of Midus could no longer be tolerated. The super computer had assigned Iason with the task of heading the operation to wipe out the offending species, a job that he found quite beneath him. He was one of Jupiter's most prized Blondies, not an exterminator.

Iason much preferred to give this job to the Vuzerians then having to invest the time and resources needed to do it himself. After a day of mind numbing banter with the Vuzerians the Blondie had decide to drop in on Rouel, his coworker and fellow Blondie. Rouel had been quite busy himself, but he would surly have time to play pool with Iason. The two had not missed their weekly game in as long as Iason could remember.

Iason had climbed into his car, barely bothering to glance at his driver Katze. The man had gained more trust from Iason than most people would get in a lifetime, and yet the two of them were far from chummy with each other. Iason was Katze's employer, and his owner. Katze had formally worked for Iason as furniture, servants whose only purpose was the upkeep of their master's home. Though Iason had altered Katze's role dramatically since discovering his abilities with computers, their relationship was strained to say the least.

Katze had been driving towards Roual's when he suddenly slammed on his breaks, the car skidding forward as the mettle on mettle squealed and rubber burned onto the road. A car had pulled out right in front of them, blocking their path. Katze had cursed out loud barely avoiding hitting the car. Iason had been lounging in the giant leather seat without any form of restraint. He flew forward and hit the glass that separated him from the front seat with great force. He remembered Katze's cursing pants and the sound of gun fire as he faded away from conscious thought.

When Iason came to he was in this desolate little alleyway, cold, dazed, and hurting all over. The Blondie had never been close to death, but now he knew he was facing it. Iason looked up through clouded eyes, barely making out the form of two towering figures. He blinked several times, waiting for his vision to clear. The first thing he realized about the two was that they were tall; too tall to be regular citizens. No these were Blondies like himself. So why were they just standing there? Why weren't they helping him? As his head became less clouded Iason realized that the two were wearing facemasks so he could not tell their identity. Still, their hair was enough to let him know that he did not know either of them personally.

"Fuck, he's awake." Iason blinked, surprised by the Blondie's language despite his circumstance. This Blondie was a little smaller then the other one, and had almost bleach blond hair that he kept in dread locks. The other one's hair hung in the normal flowing fashion and it was very long, longer then even Iason's own mane. The fiery-yellow hair fell just past the man's knees.

"It hardly matters," said the longhaired Blondie and it took a moment for Iason to realize that he was replying to Dreadlocks. "He will not live long enough to be of concern to us."

Dreadlocks smiled and walked boldly up to Iason. "Yeah guess you're right. Iason Mink, Jupiter's former favorite, and soon you're going to be nothing but a corpse."

Iason looked upon the pair with seething hatred. Inside he was shocked, how could Blondies do this to their own kind? Still, he would not let these two see his confusion. "Why are you doing this?" The question was simple, but it was one that Iason desperately wanted answers to. It was the longhaired Blondie that answered. "Orders from the top. You understand that right?" There was a quiet hostility in the other's voice that spoke volumes more than the Dreadlock Blondie's blatant hatred and mocking ever could. "Come on Hastens, we're leaving." Just like that the longhaired Blondie turned and left with Dreadlocks following close behind. "Why didn't we just kill him?" Iason heard Dreadlocks ask.

"I already told you, we need the tests to reflect his time of death as latter then this, so that our alibi will cover us. The other's voice was calm and full of patience.

"Oh, that's right. I had forgotten about-" And then the two were gone, and Iason was left to listen to the sound of squealing tires as the last Blondies he would ever see drove away. They had cut him and beaten him to within an inch of life and then they had left him for dead. He couldn't move, and he had clearly lost far too much blood. Iason had many enemies that would want him dead, but he could not see any reason why a Blondie would try to kill him. What had they meant by orders from the top? Jupiter was the top, but the super computer wouldn't have ordered this. Iason was Jupiter's right hand, its strongest Blondie. He was loyal to Jupiter, and the computer knew it.

The Blondie sighed and shifted, trying to lie back in hopes of relieving the fogginess in his head. He hated that he couldn't think clearly, hated that even more than the pain. His body was shutting down, and he almost thought it was an illusion when a black blur appeared in front of him. The Bloodie squinted forcing his eyes to work. Had his killers returned? Slowly the image of a beautiful young man came into focus. "Mongrel," the word came as a sigh rather than a curse. If by some miracle he survived the loss of blood the Mongrel would surly finish the job. The Blondie had never dreamed it would be a Mongrel who would kill him but at that moment he didn't care. The pain was so intense.

Iason smiled despite himself, an act that came very rarely to him. People had been trying to kill him for years, and now this Mongrel would succeed so easily. Iason could not help but notice how breathtaking the boy was, even under these circumstances. The bitter fire glowing in his eyes and his windswept black hair made him look like some dark angel. Was that fear in his eyes? Iason wasn't sure. His mind was going and the boy hid his emotions well. Still he would understand fear. The boy would likely be hunted down and killed for this. Then again he was already being hunted wasn't he? Iason found himself hoping the boy wouldn't be caught, he would not want the beauty to face such a life, Mongrel or not. "I hope you stay safe, dark angel. There are worse ways to die than by your hands, and I do not want you to suffer for this." That last bit of exertion was all Iason could take. His eyes rolled back and his world went dark for a second time that day as he faded away from life and the dark angel that hovered over him.

~~**~~

Riki had seen much in his time as the leader of Biason. He and his Mongrel gang had infiltrated high security areas, fought rival gangs, and lost more than a few members. They had been hunted like common vermin and had come close to total annihilation more than once. Still, Riki had never dreamed that he would find a Blondie lying within an inch of death right smack dab in the middle of Biason's territory.

Riki shook his head as the Blondie slipped out of consciousness. The creature must have been hallucinating, at least that's what Riki gathered by the look on his face and the words that had come out of his mouth. This was bad, really bad. A dead Blondie would bring all sorts of unwanted attention to Riki's territory. Jupiter's people would be swarming all over the place. They would not leave any stone unturned, and they would capture or kill every single Mongrel they found. Riki knew he could very well be staring at his death, and the death of everyone he held dear.

Still Riki was intrigued. He had seen the men who dumped this guy off, and he knew they had been Blondies themselves. What had this Blondie done to earn that kind of treatment from his own people? Riki sighed and knelt down. He couldn't leave the Blondie here without getting unwanted attention so all he could think to do was move the Blondie.

Riki had already decided that he didn't want the Blondie to die if possible. If this Blondie was in fact some from of traitor to his people than Riki would gladly help him live. He highly doubted the Blondie knew what part of Midus he was in, and so it wasn't very likely that he'd be able to find his way back. The problem was that he would not survive the transport in his current condition.

"Riki!" Riki looked back behind him to see his second in command running up. Out of all the people in Biason, Guy had been with him the longest. The long-haired youth was full of passion and fire, something that Riki had experienced on a very personal level.

"Hey Riki what's keeping you? We're supposed to, oh fuck!" Guy had just come into sight of the dying Blondie. He stopped dead in his tracks his eyes flashing through a myriad of shock, hatred, and fear. Guy had more reason than most to hate Blondies, and it was clear he was not any happire to see one lying here than Riki. "What the fuck is that _thing_ doing here?"

Riki turned to the other man, a sarcastic glare glued of his face, "oh I don't know. I just thought he'd be a lovely addiction to this hellhole. You know, liven things up a bit. Why the hell would I know what he's doing here?" Riki turned back to the Blondie, knelling down and taking off his jacket. He then took off his thin cotton top and preceded to rip it into shreads. "He was brought here by two other Blondies, they did this to him. His own kind wants him dead."

"What the hell are you doing Riki?! We gotta get away from here before someone sees us with him. I mean if Blondies brought the guy here then he might be one of their criminals or something. I don't think we want to mess with that."

Riki turned back to his second, his eyes ablaze. "It wasn't like that Guy. He was betrayed, and I'm not going to just leave him for dead. If I leave him here Jupiter's people will swarm this place. They'll kill everyone, including all of Biason. Get the fuck out of here if you want, but I'm not gonna let that happen. I'm going to deliver this Blondie to the nearest fucking hospital I can find, and I'm going to deliver him to them alive. That way, they can't investigate a murder that never happened, and I highly doubt this guy knows where the hell he is, so they won't be able to track this mess back here." Riki took the longest strip he had and then approached the Blondie with careful steps. "Well what's it going to be Guy? Are you going to run or not?"

Guy stood behind him, pale but determined. "No, you know I got your back Riki, and I'd never abandon Biason, or you."

Riki nodded, he had already figured this much. "Then go and get the other guys. We're going to have to be careful moving him, and we can't leave any evidence that he was here."

Guy did run off than, leaving Riki with an unconscious pain in the ass. Riki sighed as he worked to stop the bleeding using the remnants of his shirt. He had never seen a Blondie up close. Somehow he had never thought they would seem so real, so human. The Blondie bled the same color he did, but they might as well have been of different species considering everything. "What the hell have you gotten yourself into Blondie, and what the hell do you thing I should do with you now?"


	2. First Inpressions

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews:

Nadine: Thanks for catching my errors, spellings always been my biggest vise. I'm glade you like it so far and I promise there is more angst to come. ^_^

Aniki: Thank you for your support, it really keeps me going. Thanks for catching the spelling errors too and I promise there is more to come.

DarkAngelJudas: Thank you for the great review. I promise that answers will come, in time. Raoul and Katze both have their parts to play, but not quite yet. For now I hope you enjoy.

Welp, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

Iason groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the pain. Though not as severe as before, his entire body still throbbed and he still felt uncharacteristically weak. He slowly forced his heavy eyelids open , expecting light but instead being greeted by more darkness. It was night, of that much he was certain, and he was inside an unlit room with a single window. It was unlikely he was a prisoner. The room could hardly be called secure but than again Iason wasn't certain he could get away in this condition. With a grunt Iason sat up and immediately regretted it as his head swam and his body throbbed with protest. He fought to remain upright in spite of the pain, and for a moment his hearing grew fuzzy and the darkness of night turned pitch black around the edges as his mind started to could in on him. Only his own stubbornness and his advanced Blondie body allowed him to remain conscious.

A chuckle from across the room drew Iason's attention away from his pain and put him instantly on alert. The sound held no humor, only contempt. "You idiot, you should know you shouldn't be sitting up yet. You've lost a tone of blood and you might have a concussion. I've been through hell to keep you alive, and you aren't gonna ruin that by dying on me now."

Iason peered into the darkness, barely able to make out the form of the small but strongly built Mongrel from the alleyway. So, the boy had not killed him, nor had he left him to die. It was odd enough that he was alive, but odder still that the Mongrel would not only spare his life, but would also tend to his wounds. The boy must surly want something from him. Iason didn't really care. He was a Blondie and could offer the Mongrel almost anything.

"I am more capable than you would believe, I will not die from something such as this." Iason's voice was a little more shaky than he would have liked. He may claim that he was in fair condition, but his body screamed otherwise. The boy seemed to know it to. He came closer to Iason as the Blondie made an attempt at standing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded his eyes blazing with a myriad of emotions. There were few Blondies that would dare to speak to Iason like that, and here was this Mongrel, talking down to him. Iason had to admit that this creature intrigued him, but he had no time for this now. "I have to go, I need to learn who exactly did this to me."

The Mongrel snorted, "Listen you stuck up, stubborn, egotistical prick. I've been through hell and back to keep your worthless ass alive and well. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you die so that Jupiter's people can come in and wipe out every last one of us. Now get your fucking ass back in that bed before I show you just how well you've really recovered." The Mongrel advanced, seeming ready to make good on his threat by forcing Iason back down. The Blondie did not move, frozen in shock by the other's words. The nerve of the creature! Citizens have be killed for less, and yet Iason was more shocked than offended. He knew he was prideful, and stubborn, and perhaps even egotistical. Having these insults thrown his way didn't anger him, but rather it intrigued him. He wanted to know more about this beauty from this wasteland that had dared to save a Blondie's life, and than insult him so.

Iason was so wrapped up in his shock and amazement that he didn't realize how close the mongrel had gotten until he felt a twin pair of hands pushing on his chest in an attempt to get him to lay back done. Quick as a snake's strike Iason's hands closed around the offenders wrists, crushing them with enough force to cause the boy to cry out in pain. Iason immediately released him, wincing at the red fingerprints on the Mongrel's wrist. He was not accustom to touch, and the boy's bare skin on his equally bare chest had sent bolts of electricity through him. If he hadn't been in this weakened state he would have likely crushed the boy's wrists, as it was he had certainly bruised him to the bone.

"What the hell you fucking ass hole! I knew you Blondies were fucking monsters but I didn't know you'd go so far as the bite the fucking hand that feeds you. You'd have died if it wasn't for me, and this is the thanks I get! I should have left you to die like Guy said. I would have too if it wouldn't be a death warrant for everyone within twenty miles of were they'd find your body."

Iason's voice was devoid of emotion when he spook, "I did not ask for your assistance and if you hadn't wanted to face the consequences than you shouldn't pushed me. I do apoligize for harming you, it was not my intention. All the same, I am not responsible for your actions Mongrel."

The Mongrel growled, his eyes deep and piercing. "I've got a name asshole, it's Riki, and did you just tell me you're sorry? What kind of bullshit is that? A Blondie wouldn't apologize to a Mongrel."

Iason raised an eyebrow. "And I take it you are a foremost expert on Blondie behavioral patterns?"

Riki just stared at Iason for a moment, the rage gone from his face. "Oh yeah, I got to know you fuckers real well, what with the way you hunt us down like rats. How the hell would you expect us to get to know you?" The bitterness in the Mongrel's voice tugged at Iason's heart, and the truth in his words ripped it to shreds. Little did the Mongrel know that Iason himself had just sold the rights to hunt every Mongrel in Midas down and take them as slaves. Iason found himself imagining Riki face down in the dirt, covered in his own blood and dying alone while a crowd of onlookers cheered in some far off arena. It was not a pretty thought, and Iason quickly banished it from his mind. He had more important things to worry about then Mongrels. Like why two Blondies had attacked and almost killed him. He had to get to Jupiter, and get to the bottom of this.

"How long have I been out?" Iason asked, avoiding Riki's question and managing to change the subject all at the same time.

Riki shrugged as he moved to sit in a chair next to the bed Iason was currently occupying. "About two days, haven't heard anything about anyone missing you, but I'm sure we will soon."

"Hum, Jupiter should have found me through my tracer by now." Iason watched as the Mongrel turned an interesting tone of yellow. He could almost smell the fear coming off the creature. "Tracker," Riki's voice shuddered, "you mean Jupiter knows where we are?"

Iason shock his head his hand going to the back of his neck to find a small scab from a cut that seemed a bit older than the others. "My attempted killers must have removed it."

Riki sighed, not bothering to hide his relief at the news that Iason's last hope at being found was gone. Iason couldn't blame the Mongrel. It was unlikely that he would find any kindness at the hands of a Blondie's rescuer.

"Why is it you saved me?" The question had been on Iason's mind since he had first seen the Mongrel standing in the shadowy room.

The Mongrel shrugged, and his cheeks took on a rather adorable pink blush. Iason had to wonder at that. What reason could Riki possibly have for blushing? "I already told you that I didn't want the attention that your death would have brought. Besides, I mean it _was_ a pair of Blondies that did this to you. Why'd they want to kill you anyways? Are you a traitor or something?"

The glimmer of hope in Riki's eyes left Iason with a cold feeling of guilt in the core of his being. He wondered why he would feel guilty. He was proud of his position in society, and he certainly wasn't ashamed of his work. "It is the two Blondies that did this to me that are the traitors. I must return to Jupiter as soon as possible, so that I may bring them to justice."

The look Riki gave him was venomous. "I see," He turned away from Iason. "I don't give a fuck about that. As far as I'm concerned all Blondies are rotten and not a one of you will ever see the justice you really deserve." The fury in the mongrels voice stung at Iason.

"All of us? You say that and yet you have gone through a considerable amount of trouble to save me? Don't I fit into that group that you condemn with such ease?"

Riki snorted, "It wasn't about saving you, it was about screwing with those other Blondies. Course now that I know they're the ones going against Jupitor I guess that idea bit me in the ass. Guess I'll just wait till you can be moved than I'll haul your ass off to the nearest hospital. Can't let you die when there's a trail of blood right to our front door. The sooner I'm rid of you the better."

Iason blinked still befuddled if not slightly amused by the way the mongrel spoke to him. Not even his greatest political adversaries dared to take such a tone with him. Still, a part of him ached with the words, a part he did not understand. Why did he care what the Mongrel thought of him?

"In that case I can leave now. I am capable of finding a hospital so long as you will point me in the right direction." Iason did not mention that the pain of moving might very well kill him. He refused to show this Mongrel any weakness.

Riki snorted, "Yeah like you're going anywhere. You can barely sit up, you think I'm gonna let you leave? You'd fucking die on our doorstep."

"Then why not transport me as you suggested earlier?" Iason said eager to find his would be killers. He had to get back to Tanagura and figure out what was going on.

Riki shook his head, "Too dangerous right now. Our rival gangs on the move and your people are probably-what the fuck was that!" The gang leader turned as thunderous explosions erupted a short ways away. Screaming could be heard, accompanied by the sound of lazar fire. "Shit!" Riki was off in moments, running towards who knew what. He slammed the door shut in Iason's face, and for a moment all of the noise was muffled. Then there was another explosion, much stronger and closer this time. It shook the building and blew the doorway off its hinges. Moments latter Iason heard a scream that struck him down to his very soul. He may not had known the Mongrel for long, but he knew that the pain filled cry he heard belonged to only one man. "Riki," he breathed as he struggled to stand.

It took far to long to steady himself after he finally did get to his feet. Once he was certain he could stand he slowly started forward. His body screamed at him for every small stumbling step he took, but he knew time was of the essence. The pain should have been unbearable, but for some reason it was only an afterthought in the Blondie's mind. Here was a person that had risked himself for his enemy, and Iason refused to let him die so easily.

The Blondie did not have to look too far to find the object of his desire. The Mongrel was lying unconscious on the ground under a pile of smoldering rubble. It appeared that he had been running down a hall when the ceiling had collapsed on top of him. He now lay on his stomach with a rather large beam pinning him to the ground. On the other side of the pile of rubble that now blocked the hallway Iason could hear the screams of the explosions victims, most likely Riki's comrades. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew he could not let whoever had attacked this place find his Mongrel.

Iason paused for a moment, wondering when he had started thinking of Riki as his Mongrel, but he didn't have time to ponder this now. He wasn't going down with this building, and he wasn't going to let the Mongrel die either.

Lifting the offending piece of wood off of Riki proved to be quite difficult. Normally such a thing would have been easy, but in his current state the Blondie barely managed it. Just leaning over had drained his remaining energy, but Iason refused to give up. He could rest after they were safe. Picking up Riki was a bit more manageable seeing as the little Mongrel weighed next to nothing. Still, he struggled to carry him when he could barely support himself.

With all other roads blocked Iason returned to the room to see if he couldn't get them both out of the window. He lay Riki on the bed and tried to wake him without success.

"It seems I'm on my own," Iason grunted as he looked around the room. "Very well then." Iason took the chair that Riki had been sitting in and flung in through the window. The window was not high off the ground, so he gathered Riki in his arms and stepped through. Broken glass bit into his body but he almost welcomed it. The pain helped keep his head clear, and the cold night air filled his lungs bringing him a bit of renewed energy.

Iason stumbled away from the building and down the cold deserted streets. Midas stretched out in all directions, swallowing them whole. The Blondie was his last leg and with no idea where they were. He barely managed to stumble into an ally way before he collapsed, dropping Riki in the process. He moaned and pulled himself up and against a wall. He gathered his Mongrel in his lap and pressed him close to his body for warmth. Concealed by the dark alleyway he settled in and prepared to wait out a long and painful night.

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think, I live for feedback!


	3. The Enemy of my Enemy

Hi everyone! Sorry this update's a little late. College started up again for me this week and as if that wasn't enough I also got sick. I did manage to finish this chapter, so here it is. I hope you enjoy.

DarkAngelJudas

Thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I promise that at least most of your questions will be answered with this one.

Aniki

Glade you're enjoying it. I promise to keep uploading so long as people are interested.

chimera-ally

Thank you for the review, I'm glade you're enjoying the story. To answer your question I've watched the OVA and read the little bit of the novel that I could find online. I agree that Iason and Riki shouldn't fall in love to fast (they have to stop hating each other first ^_^). I'm really glade you commented on that. I do tend to rush relationships without even meaning to and I intend to take your advise to heart.

Hope you enjoy this next part!

Ethereal

Chapter 3

Raoul had always considered himself a calm rational person. Very little fazed him and he had yet to find any obstacle he could not overcome. So when he found out that Iason Mink was missing he immediately volunteered to track him down. Though Raoul took all his assignments seriously this particular one held more weight than any other. Iason was one of Raoul's only true friends, and among Blondies that was a valuable thing indeed. Raoul would not fail in finding him.

It was Iason's driver Katze that had first alerted Raoul to his friend's disappearance. The furniture remembered very little of what had happened. It seemed that Katze had blacked out right after the crash. He only remembered a large armored truck suddenly swiveling in front of them and than coming at them head on. The furniture was dazed but in good health. His condition would likely change, however if Iason was not found.

Raoul had learned that Iason's tracker had lost it's signal in the heart of Midas. He had managed to find a local there that reluctantly told him about a gang in the area that was rumored to be holding a Blondie captive. Raoul had immediately sent in a squad of men to take the gang out and retrieve Iason. He never imagined the morons would use explosives to smoke the Mongrels out.

"Stop you fools! There may be an Elite in there!" Roual ran forward pushing one of the imbeciles out of the way. If something had happened to Iason they would all pay with their lives. As it was Raoul was just concerned about finding his friend.

Mongrels surged out of the building their eyes wide with fear. The structure had caught on fire and Raoul could still hear explosions going off from deeper in the building. He left the Mongrels to his men and continued forward, oblivious to the fire. He was a Blondie after all, and his body could take the heat and the smoke.

At first Roual believed that the building was empty, but than he saw a Mongrel working his way through a heap of debris that had fallen in a hallway. The Mongrel didn't even notice him in his intent to get through the debris. He was covered in soot, and he let out few deep-throated coughs between shouted curses. "Damn it Riki, answer me! Are you there? I swear if you've let yourself die to save that stupid Blondie I'm going to kill you! Damn it Riki answer me!"

The Mongrel's words came out in scratchy gasps, clearly a result of smoke inhalation. Still he continued to scratch away at the debris, oblivious to the angry Blondie that was swiftly approaching him. In fact he didn't notice Raoul until the Blondie grabbed him by the shoulder and wrenched him around to face him.

"Get the fuck off me Sid. I'm not leaving him!" The Mongrel swung around, his eyes awash with rage and horrible loss. The emotions drained from his face as he finally got a look at Raoul. His mouth opened slightly and he let out a small gasp, his body becoming stiff and still.

Raoul grabbed onto both of the Mongrel's shoulders glaring down at him, he could care less about the Mongrel, he was only interested in finding Iason. "Ah fuck!" The Mongrels eyes are wide, and he tried to squirm out of Raoul's grasp only to have the Blondie painfully tighten his grip.

"You said something about a Blondie. Where is he? What have you done with him?" Raoul said barely able to contain his anger. He could tell that his grip on the Mongrel was hurting his shoulders, but he figured any creature that had held Iason captive deserved it.

The Mongrel winced fighting to keep the pain out of his features. He seemed to have regained a bit of nerve. "I haven't done shit to him. It's you guys that got him in this situation."

Raoul growled slamming the Mongrel against the wall and towering over him. "I don't have time for your ranting, where is he?" The Mongrel shrank back under the Blondie's dominating posture, but that stubborn fire remained in his eyes. He nodded towards the wall of debris behind him. "Last I saw him he was on the other side of that. Don't know if he's still alive though."

Raoul wasted no more time with the Mongrel. He pushed him aside and pulled out his weapon firing on the wall. The Mongrel's eyes widened and he ran forward, grabbing onto Raoul's wrist in an attempt to stop him. "You idiot! Do you want to bring this place down on us!"

Raoul ignored the Mongrel and kept his eyes on the spot he had fired. As the dust cleared he was thankful to see a good size hole in the ruble. Now he took a moment to glare at the Mongrel who was still latched onto his arm. "You will unhand me," he said with poison in his tone. The Mongrel didn't seem to hear him, his attention now on the open hole. He darted forward, leaving Raoul behind. He went into the room at the end of the hall as Raoul made his way through the small hole. "Ah fuck!" Raoul made it to the room just in time to see the Mongrel darting right back out after not seeming to find anything.

"Riki!" He called again, his eyes wide with panic as his gaze darted from side to side. There were only two other rooms that were still intact. The Mongrel darted into one of them only to turn around with a curse and head for the other. When he didn't emerge right away Raoul moved to follow him. He found the Mongrel on his knees doubled over on the floor. There were drips of blood on the floor leading towards a large broken window. Wind whipped into the room through the window, causing the Mongrel's long acorn colored hair to wave softly behind him. His head hung down, his frame trembling slightly.

"Riki." He breathed in a whisper of gut wrenching loss. "Where are you, what the hell did that Blondie do to you?"

"Riki?" Raoul asked coming up behind the Mongrel. "Who is this Riki?"

Guy turned to look up at Raoul his eyes heavy with grief. "He's the one who saved your precious Blondie."

Anger ate away at Raoul's curiosity. "Saved him? How, by attacking and abducting him?"

Guy bared his teeth as he stood up. He still came nowhere near Raoul's height, so any attempt at looking intimidating was completely lost on the Blondie. "We aren't the ones that hurt him you moron! Riki found him like that, bleeding to death by the hands of his own people. We were gonna take him to a hospital before you came and fucked everything up."

Guy looked down, coughing as smoke continued to infect his lungs. He seemed to be wavering now that the adrenaline was leaving his system. When he spoke again his voice was much quieter. "I told him he should just leave the fucking Blondie there but he wouldn't listen to me. I told him that he'd bring you damn Blondies down on top of us and here you are. This is your fault! You took everything from us! If it wasn't for you, Riki would still be okay, and everyone else would still be alive."

Guy turned and walked towards the broken window, a wild look in his eyes. Raoul frowned as he watched the Mongrel head for the window. This was not what he had expected. The Mongrel certainly wasn't showing any sign of lying, and considering Raoul was in the business of reading people he should be able to tell. That meant that either the Mongrel was mistaken, or they really had saved Iason from other Blondies. If the latter was true than this ran far deeper than Raoul had ever guessed.

Raoul's quirked an eyebrow when the Mongrel suddenly collapsed right in front of him. "The smoke must have finally gotten to him." Raoul concluded with a sigh. He walked up to the creature scooping him up with little difficulty. As a scientist of the mind Raoul could generally tell when someone was lying to him. That was why what the Mongrel had said concerned him. He hadn't detected any sign of deception.

At the moment it seemed that this little longhaired Mongrel was his only key to finding Iason, and so Raoul intended to use every devise at his disposal to get all of the information that he possibly could from the creature. He would know for certain if the Mongrel spoke the truth, even if he had to use the devises in his lab to pry the information straight out of the creature's brain.

~~**~~

Riki awoke to one of the worst headaches he had ever experienced. For a moment he lingered at the edge of consciousness, not wanting to leave the abyss of sleep. Something nagged at him, something important. Why was his head hurting so much, and why was his front so cold, and his backside so warm? Riki peeked his eyes open, looking around. It was dark, and that suited him just fine since he was sure that any bright light would have been a bitch just than. He was tucked away off of a main drag that ran near Bison's base, hidden from sight by a lowly unlit alleyway. Riki recognized the area vaguely, though he couldn't fathom how he got there.

"Finally awake I see, good now I can stop wasting my time on you and come up with a course of action."

The voice brought Riki to full alertness and sent off every warning bell he possessed. He spun around to find the fucking Blondie right behind him, and as if that wasn't bad enough he was in his lap. In his fucking lap! Riki lurched forward trying to get away from the unwanted position only to have the Blondie hold him back in a steel tight grip.

"You will not be going anywhere. As much as I despise relying of a creature of an inferior race I do not know where we are, and I will not unwittingly submerge myself even deeper in this hell hole by going in the wrong direction."

"Inferior race! You asshole I saved your life!" Riki yelled.

"And I saved yours, so we are even and your argument is invalid." Iason said as he glanced down the alleyway hoping that no one had heard Riki's cry. He would be hard put of ward off an attack in this condition. "We need to find somewhere more secure until I have recovered enough to leave this place. Do you know of such a place?"

"What am I your fucking map?"

Iason raised an eyebrow, "at this time, yes, that's exactly what you are."

"Fuck you. Let me go you asshole. You want a place to stay fine, I know one where you won't be bothered." Riki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he felt the Blondie release him. He stood up quickly, his head spinning, and fell right back into the fucking Blondie's lap. This time instead of being nested in his lap he landing sprawled out on top of him with his head handing over one knee and his ass tucked in between his legs. Iason was looking down at him with a smile full of amusement and a sort of condescending air that left Riki reeling inside as well as outside.

"Apparently you are still recovering from when that beam that hit you over the head. This is understandable for a Mongrel, seeing how slow you creatures heal. I suppose I will carry you since you can't even stand. Just tell me where the closest hotel is and I will take care of the rest." The Blondie spoke to him as if he was doing him some huge favor.

Riki snorted pinning a seething glare on the Blondie. "You know what? I'm sick and tired of your bullshit. There's a hotel, if it can be called that, up the street two blocks and around the corner. You can take your big fat ass there on your own. I'm fine right here thanks. The ally rats'll make better company than you."

Iason didn't reply, choosing instead to gather Riki up and rise effortlessly to his feet. "I will still need you to navigate after we are recovered. You will remain with me for now."

Riki had started struggling the moment Iason had tightened his grip on him. He was shocked that the Blondie was this strong already. He had healed so much after such a short time. Riki was royally screwed. He should have left Iason to die that first evening. If he had just left well enough alone his friends may have still been alright and his life won't have gone to hell. Now a monster had been unleashed on Midas, and there was nobody to blame but himself.

Well that's it for now. Please review, it really help inspire me to write more. Bye for now!


	4. Mutual Understandings

Hey everyone! Here's the next chappy. I managed to get it down on time this week, somehow. ~_^

DarkAngelJudas

Thanks for the multipost, I'm glade you were able to find the story. was giving me trouble, that's why it was a bit late here. Thank you so much you the review! I think Riki's going to end up closer to Iason whether he likes it or not. ^_^ I used to really hate Guy too, but than I read the fan fic "Wasteland" and it really changed my opinion. I still don't like Guy after he goes insane at finding out that Riki left him in favor of a Blondie, but I don't mind him in AUs. I promise this story is mainly a Riki/Iason story though, so I won't torment you too much with Guy.

Chimera-ally

Yeah, I'm a sucker for love-hate too. I'm glade you're enjoying the story so far. I do try to keep away from OCC, so thank you for that bit. Hope you like the next part!

Aniki

*Umm Cookies* Hey normally I only work for reviews but I'll take a cookie on the side. ^_^. Glade you liked this part and I hope you enjoy the next one too.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"You can't be serious!" Iason said staring at the 'hotel' in shook. The place looked condemned, ready to come down at any minutes. Iason could swear he could hear the wooden frame of the building creaking as if struggled to hold itself up. Who had built a wooden building anyways? They had been out of circulation for years, long ago replaced by glass and steel. "You can't really expect me to stay here."

Riki struggled as he stood beside Iason. The Blondie had finally let him down after it was clear he was able to walk on his own. Iason would never admit to it, but even a weight as small as the Mongrel's was a hassle in his current condition and he was more than glade to be rid of it. "I don't expect you to do shit. You can sit out there and rot for all I care, I'm going inside." Riki stepped forward to head in only to have Iason reach out and grab his wrist in a painful grip. The Mongrels face twisted in pain before being masked with a heated glare. "What the fuck you asshole! I'm not running or anything. Let go, I'm not gonna wanna do shit for you if you break my wrist!"

Iason quickly released the mongrel, "I'm sorry." The words slipped out of his mouth before he even thought about them. For someone very unaccustomed to apologizing he certainly found himself doing it a lot when it came to this Mongrel. The crazy thing was that he was truly sorry. The creature had saved his life, had taken him in, and had lost what little he had in the process. Iason was sure that the Mongrel was concerned about his companions but he was still offering to help Iason. Well, 'offering' isn't quite the right word, but he was putting up very little resistance to the idea. Iason knew that this was a Mongrel, and he shouldn't care if he hurt him, but he still did.

Riki was rubbing his wrist. Already red marks were visible that would soon match the bruises that Iason had put on his other wrist when he ha grabbed him that first day. "You've gotta stop doing that. Look, I'm going in and getting a room. You can come in too or you can stand here like a dumb ass and sulk, it's your choice. I can promise you're not gonna find anything nicer on this side of town. Not that the base is destroyed anyhow."

With that said the Mongrel walked towards the hotel, a slight limp visible in his stride. He may not show it but Iason could tell he was still injured from the building's collapse. Iason himself was barely staying on his feet, and he knew that he needed to rest soon. After another moments hesitation he followed Riki into the poor excuse for a hotel.

A man was sitting at a broken down desk when they entered the building. He looked up and smiled at Riki as he walked in. "Hey Riki, how's it been?" He paused when his eyes fell on Iason. "Ah, Riki what the fuck is this? What are you doing with this thing?" Iason stiffened at the man's tone of voice. He wondered if he would have to fight. He just hoped that he could in his current condition.

Riki laughed his demeanor changing to one of ease and confidence like a flip of a switch. "Hey Mat, don't worry about him. He's not what he looks like. We needed a Blondie look-a-like for a mission. It's amazing what some hair dye and a good pair of colored contacts can do ah? He really does look like the real thing."

Iason raised an eyebrow, surprised by Riki's story but figuring it was for the best. Other Blondie's thought him dead. For now it would be beneficial if they continued to believe that. It would also help him avoid unnecessary confrontation with the Mongrels. "Hello, I am Charlie." Iason said using the first name that popped into his head. "I am sorry to have alarmed you."

Mat gave Iason an odd look, "Ya sure talk weird. You're hella tall too-"

"All part of the disguise Mat." Riki cut in with a laugh. "Look we need a room for a few nights, and a little quite if you get my drift. Think you could help out?"

Mat smiled at Riki his eyes shinning. "Course Riki, ya know I'd do anything for you." The words seemed to have a double meaning. Iason felt an odd sensation pulled in his stomach. Mat bothered him for some reason, though he couldn't quite pinpoint why. It was more than just his obvious hostility towards Blondies. It was the way he looked at Riki, sizing him up like he was a peace of meat.

"Thanks Mat, we'll try to stay out of your way." Riki said dismissively, his eyes wandering behind Mat to the rooms.

Mat winked at Riki. "You don't have to stay too far out of my way you know. I've always welcomed your company."

"Mat…" Riki murmured, his discomfort obvious to Iason.

"We require time to rest. Will you show us to our room now?" Iason asked his tone bitting.

Mat gave Iason a look, clearly unhappy to have his conversation with Riki interrupted. Iason didn't give a damn. He had already decided that he loathed this Mongrel. "Sure, I've got a couple of free rooms in the back. They're small, but they work."

"We will only require one room," Iason said. He wasn't about to let Riki out of his sight. The Mongrel might slip away in the middle of the night.

"Um, the rooms only got one bed." Mat stuttered.

What Iason did next he did for uncertain reasons. Something about the way Mat looked at Riki, and some absurd idea of creating a believable cover. He wasn't ready for his people to know he had survived, not until he was certain who was behind his attack. Riki had thought to make him out to be a Mongrel, and Iason had to admit that as much as the idea disgusted him there wouldn't be a better cover. Still, he would have to change his appearance and more than that. He would have to act like a Mongrel, and he would do that by doing something no Blondie would ever do.

"That's fine, Riki and I are a couple, so of course he will be sharing a bed with me." He said grabbing Riki and pulling him close. Surprisingly, Riki came easily enough, staring up at Iason dazed disbelief. So the Mongrel had been shocked to silence than, well that was a pleasant side effect to all of this. Iason held Riki in a way that assured that Mat couldn't see his face as he lowered his head down to Riki's neck. From the angle he was at it would look like he was nibbling at Riki's neck, but in truth he was merely whispering in the Mongrel's eye. "Go along with it for now, Riki. I will explain once we are alone."

Without waiting for a response Iason drew back up to his full height. He pinned Mat with a glare, daring him to comment. "Now if you would please excuse us, both of us have had a very long day and are need in of rest."

~~**~~

"The Mongrel is awake sir." Raoul turned away from his conversation, looking down at his aid. The man was not a Blondie but a normal Citizen. He served his purpose well, but he was a bit pushy, always looking for a reason to draw Raoul's attention.

"Very well, I will be there shortly. Keep him isolated until then." Raoul told the man dismissively before turning back to his conversation with Hastins. "Sorry for that intrusion. You were saying..."

Hastins raised an eyebrow, his raggedy hair falling in thick columns down his back as he looked around Raoul to watch the aid's fleeing back. "Mongrel?" He asked ignoring Raoul's words.

Raoul sighed as he tried to keep his annoyance down at the grating sound of Hastins' voice. The Blondie had only recently transferred to his department, and had since than made Raoul's life a living hell. How the Blondie was able to find a position at all was beyond him. He kept his hair in horrible disarray and he spook in a fashion unbefitting of his position. Still he was directly under Raoul in the field, and he had just started in this business.

"It's of no matter." Raoul said dismissively, "just a Mongrel that I picked up from the raid."

"Oh yes, I heard about that. Amazing that Mongrel's were able to take down Iason Mink. So is this Mongrel a lead or something?" Hastins asked.

Raoul frowned, how this man annoyed him. "Something like that. If you'll excuse me I really should be getting going." Raoul left him without another word, not caring in the least if he was being rude. The other Blondie infuriated him.

It was in a foul mood that Raoul came upon the Mongrel's holding cell. He could here the Mongrel's angry cries of protest from here. Raoul smiled, this was going to be just the stress release he needed.

~~**~~

"What the fuck was that Iason!" Riki asked as soon as they were alone. It had taken a good deal of personal control to walk the sort distance to their hotel room without exploding at the ass hole. Who the hell did he think he was? Did he really expect Riki to go along with this?

"You wished to pass me as a Mongrel, I merely enhanced the believability of the illusion." Iason said with a slight smirk on his damnable face. Was the bastard actually enjoying this?

"By making me out to be your lover?" Riki practically screamed.

"If you don't keep your voice down that despicable creature will hear you. I would not quite use that extreme a term, more of a pairing partner." Iason clarified.

"I have a lover you asshole! Mat knows Guy, what if this gets out, what if he finds out about this?" Riki said in a panic. As much as he cared for him Guy was already an untrusting jealous bastard, this wouldn't help that at all.

"If your lover was in that building he is surly dead. I do not think you need to worry about his opinion." Iason's words struck down at Riki's core. It hit him hard and he sat down on the small singlewide bed that took up most of the small room. His sudden weight on the bed stirred up a cloud of dusk and grim, something that Riki was thankful for. It gave him an excuse for the tears that he was barely holding in. Dead? God he was dead? For some reason the thought hadn't even occurred to Riki. Riki didn't think he had wanted to consider it, like some mental block that had formed to keep him from falling apart. The Blondie was wrong. Guy would have gotten out. Riki had gotten out, so why not Guy?

"How can you possibly know that? Did you see him fall? You don't even know what he looks like so how could you have?" Riki asked in an angry whisper.

"Several explosions went off in the front part of the building. I don't think anyone in that part could have serviced. You need to accept that and move on." Iason said in that same emotionless matter-of-fact tone.

"Fuck you! I don't need to accept shit! You don't know Guy, and I won't believe he's gone until I see proof with my own eyes. Tomorrow I'll go back to the base and see for myself." Riki said suddenly exhausted. He wanted to go now, but the Blondie wouldn't allow it, and he wasn't sure he would have been able to make it there anyways.

Riki frowned looking around the tiny room. There wasn't space on the floor to sleep even if he wanted to, and there was no way the Blondie was going to give up the bed. "I'm going to sleep, you can share the bed since you refused to get your own room, but touch me and I'll cut it off." Riki warned not elaborating on what 'it' was. He figured he'd let the Blondie use his limited imagination. Not wanting to say another word to the egotistical ass he rolled over against the wall and was asleep before he was able to hear the Blondie's response.

~~**~~

Guy had just about given up on anyone hearing him when the Blondie came in. He had been banging against the door when it had suddenly opened and his hand met with nothing but air. The Blondie on the other side acted with casual grace, grasping Guy's wrist as it came down and pulling him towards him. Before Guy had figured out what happened to him the Blondie had plunged a needle in his arm, injecting him with something, and pushed him back into the room with enough force to land him hard on his ass.

Guy's arm stung from the shot but his pride stung more. He had just been injected with a needle, like a common animal. Needles weren't used on humans, they hadn't been for many years. It truly added insult to injury. The Blondie strode into the room and sat down on the single small chair, leaving Guy on the floor.

"What the hell was that? What did you just do to me?" Guy asked in a shaky voice, his head starting to hurt. Something was wrong. He felt like he was trying to wade through a mass of thoughts after days without sleep.

"It's a truth serum of sorts, it will make you much more agreeable." The Blondie said simply.

"Fuck you, I'm not telling you anything!" Guy said, but his heart was pounding. His mind was drifting and it almost felt as if he existed outside of himself, like he was listening to this all from afar.

The Blondie smiled and Guy was suddenly overcome by how beautiful he seemed. "You will tell me everything Mongrel, and you shall do so willingly."

"What's your name?" Guy asked off handedly, he suddenly wanted to know very badly.

The Blondie frowned, "Raoul." He said simply. "You seem ready enough to talk."

"Raoul," Guy said with a childlike giggle that was extremely uncharacteristic of him. "What da ya wanna talk about?" He slurred trying to stand up but finding that his legs weren't working. 'Stupid legs,' he thought his mind working at a much slower pace then normal. 'Guess I'll just stay here than.'

"Let's start with Iason. Where did you first encounter him?" Roual said in a patient voice.

"Ison?" Guy slurred the name.

"The Blondie that was saying with you."

"Oh, stupid Blondie, all his fault. Riki's gone, the gangs gone, all the Blondie's fault." He said as he traced the lines on the floor, a frown on his face.

"You didn't answer me." Raoul said in annoyance. "Where did you first meet Iason."

"Don't know if meet is the right word." Guy said matter of factly. "He was unconscious when we found him, never talked to 'em awake. Would have left em there if Riki hadn't wanted to take 'em back so bad. Stupid Riki, knows Blondies are mean. Knows they'll hurt us. Don't know what he was thinking not leaving him there, I would have put a bullet in 'em-"

Guy was cut off from his mindless slur when Raoul abruptly stood and kicked him in the gut with enough force to send him flying into the wall of the small room.

Guy lay there wheezing for a moment, hunched over with an arm wrapped around his midsection. He leaned forward and through up blood before turning hurt eyes on Raoul. "What'd ya do that for?" Guy asked in a pained voice.

"You will not speak of him like that. Now who put him in this state?" Raoul asked keeping his anger in check. Killing the Mongrel wouldn't help Iason. The smell was horrible and the Mongrel was fading fast now, he had to hurry.

"Already told ya that. It was you Blondies. You did it, you should know how he got that way."

Raoul growled at him, "I would never harm Iason. How do you know they were Blondies?

"Riki told me. He saw 'em attack, heard what they said to the other Blondie." Guy said as he leaned back, his eye lids heavy.

"You believe this Riki is with Iason?" Raoul asked.

"Um hum, sure of it. He took 'em to one of our hideouts," Guy said.

"Could you take me to him?" Raoul asked holding his breath. This was key, this was his chance to find Iason before it was too late.

"I could but I ain't gonna." Guy slurred. "You'd kill Riki."

Raoul frowned as he examined the Mongrel. He shouldn't have been able to deny Raoul any information right now. The serum wouldn't ware out for another two hours or so. That meant that this Mongrel had managed to fight the serum through will alone, even in this condition.

"What if I promised to not harm you or any of your Mongrel friends?" Raoul tried again.

The Mongrel shook his head. "Don't trust ya." He said very simply, his eyes starting to drift closed.

"And if you did trust me you'd show me?" Roual prompted.

"Sure, but I don't trust you, so it don't matter." Guy said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and started drifting to sleep, a side effect of the drug and his physical condition. Raoul left him now, knowing that it didn't matter if he slept. Raoul would need to get him a doctor, he couldn't let the Mongrel die yet. He had his answer. He would get Iason back, and all that he had to do was sway the small mind of the Mongrel into trusting him. Once he had his trust he would get him to lead him straight to Iason, than he would dispose of him.

Well that all for now folks. Review if you like, they are always greatly appreciated.


	5. The Unfamiliar

Hey everyone! Hope your having a good Valentines Day! Here's a gift of a Chappy with just a hint of love-hate relations thrown in. Hope you enjoy.

As always thanks for the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me.

DarkAngelJudas

Thanks for the review! Your right, I think everyone knows why Iason did what he did (except maybe Iason). There's a reason the guy that Raoul was talking to seems familiar, that's all I'll say for now. ^_^ Anyways I hope you enjoy this next part!

Aniki

Thanks for the review. Yeah, Iason can be pretty heartless, and he doesn't even realize it. He'll come around though, eventually. Well, enjoy!

Ethereal

Guy awoke in a much different place than he had passed out in. He remembered that cold tiny room and the equally cold Blondie. Raoul, he remembered the Blondie had told him his name was Raoul. Beyond that he remembered nothing. He knew that the damned Blondie had given him some kind of shot, and that it was the reason why he felt like shit and why hours of his life had been stolen from his memory. He didn't know what he had told the Blondie, but he feared that the ass had gotten whatever answers he needed, otherwise he wouldn't be alive. Than again why the hell would that matter? If the Blondie had gotten what he needed he would have just killed Guy, so what the hell was he doing here in this room, and what a room it was!

The room had a predominantly red theme to it. Not blood red but dark burgundy, with splashes of deep purple and a very light yellow thrown in throughout. The room had more furniture in it than Guy had in his entire apartment, but it was the giant bed that caught Guy's attention. Guy had awoken on flush carpet, rather than on this bed. His clothes were gone, much to his dismay, and he was now wearing very plain clothes that matched the light yellow in the room. Guy groaned, "What the hell, I'm color coordinated with the fucking room? What the fuck is going on here?"

"I would ask that you kindly refrain from using such fool language in my presence, it will not be tolerated in the future." Guy spun at the nauseatingly familiar voice to find the damned Blondie sitting at a desk in the corner looking over some papers. The Blondie had his back turned to him, and didn't bother to face him as he spoke. He had abandoned his over extravagant clothing for a simple yet elegant pair of black silk nightclothes that made his hair stand out in stark contrast.

"What fucking future?" Gay spat purposely defying the Blondie. He climbed to his feet, looking over at the Blondie to see if he had turned. Guy wanted to see his face. He could read nothing from that voice, and he wanted to know what the Blondie was thinking. "Are you saying that you plan to keep me here? Why the fuck would you do that?"

The Blondie didn't say anything about Guy's language. That almost unnerved Guy more than if Raoul had just lashed out at him now, at least than he would know when it was coming. "I do intend to keep you here, and I would suggest that you learn to behave or your stay will be decidedly unpleasant. So long as you act civil, however, I will treat you civilly." The Blondie still didn't face him. His attention was on his paperwork, as if Guy was just a side note.

"Like you could treat anyone civilly." Guy murmured as he went over to sit on the gigantic bed. "Why do you have me here? Is this place your room?"

"Yes it is." Raoul said in a board tone.

"Well why the hell am I here than?" Guy asked, feeling a bit panicy. What would a Blondie want of a Mongrel in their pritave living space?

Raoul finally turned around, a small smirk on his face. "You are here so I can keep tabs on you, unless you would prefer a prison cell?"

"Possably," Guy muttered suddenly not so such, "the cell rats would make better company."

Raoul stood and walked up the Guy towering over him. Guy suddenly wished he had not sat on the bed. He figited under Raoul's gaze, uncertain what to do. "Yes well unfortunately for you I'm not done with you yet." The Blondie said in a husky whisper that left Guy utterly shaken. Raoul leaned in a bit, clearly enjoying Guy's discomfort. "What's wrong Mongrel? Nothing to say?"

"Fuck you." Was all that Guy was able to get out.

Raoul chucked finally pulling away and heading for the door. "It seems you still can't control that mouth of yours. I would invite you to come and join me for dinner, but I wouldn't want your foul mouth to spoil my appetite. When you are ready to speak in a respectable manner I will let you come down to eat. Until than you shall remain up here."

"Like I'd want anything you've got to offer. Leave me the fuck alone!" Guy screamed throwing the only thing he could get at from his position, which unfortunately ended up being a pillow.

Raoul blinked as the fluffy object hit him in his face. As the pillow fell Guy could see a look of shock on the other man's features, and he wondered what the Blondie would do. What he wasn't expecting was for Raoul to laugh good heartedly his face lighting up with real genuine humor. Guy blinked and started at him. For some reason he had never thought of Blondies as having real emotions. He had always thought of them as being more like machines. After all it was a machine that had created them, so how could they be human? How would a machine know of emotions, or how to inspire them within living beings? Still, Guy couldn't deny the surprise that had flashed across Raoul's face, or the damnable humor that had followed.

The Blondie chucked before turning, "when you are done acting like a child come and join me. I will be enjoying my meal." Just like that the Blondie turned and left Guy alone with his thoughts and his horrible memories.

**~~**

Iason had not expected to be able to fall asleep that night. His injuries throbbed and there wasn't any medical means to quite them. The sound of lazar fire and of screeching brakes pierced the night, and the Mongrel lying beside him was snoring softly. Iason had never shared a bed with anyone and the idea of doing so was not one he had enjoyed. He had considered kicking the Mongrel to the floor and taking the bed for himself but he doubted the creature would be very agreeable in the morning if he did. So Iason had begrudgingly and out of pure exhaustion laid down on the tiny lumpy excuse for the bed, and woken up felling more refreshed and well rested than he had in a long time.

Iason looked down at the Mongrel still sleeping beside him. Was he the reason he had slept so well? It had been a surprising comfort, falling asleep to the warmth beside him, drifting away to the lull of the Mongrel's soft breathing. It wasn't something Iason had expected, nor was it something he could explain.

"Guy?" The Mongrel shifted he his sleep and before Iason knew it Riki had latched onto his side and had buried his head in his chest as he blinked sheepishly, hiding his face from the evading light. "I don' wanna get up yet. Come on Guy, let's stay in bed for awhile."

"Riki." Iason said in a stern voice, his heart leaping at the position he suddenly found himself in. A part of him, a very large part, wanted to shove the Mongrel away. Everything in him screamed that he shouldn't be letting the Mongrel touch him, but a deeper part of him couldn't deny that he was enjoying the closeness. In the end it didn't matter. As soon as Riki heard his voice he pulled away so fast one would think that he had been burned.

"What the hell? What the fuck were you doing?" Riki said as he inched against the wall, putting as much distance between them as he could. "Don't touch me you fucking asshole!"

Iason smirked at this, "don't flatter yourself Mongrel, you were the one clinging to me."

"Fucking hell I was! Why the hell would I want to be anywhere near you?" Riki asked with wide eyes.

"I can not say for certain, but this is not the first time you've woken up pressed against me." Iason said with a light, teaseling hint to his voice that was very unfamiliar to him. "I do not pretend to understand what goes on in your mind. It does not matter, however, I will overlook this if you will help me find out who did this to me."

Iason stood and looked down at himself with a frown. His clothes were absolutely atrocious. Such fine material was not meant to be slept in, less likely wore over reparative days. "I will need to acquire a new set of clothing, and I must find some of this dye you spoke of. I will not be able to go unnoticed as I am now."

"Oh hell no. First w'ere going back to my base so I can figure out just what the hell happened. Then I'm taking you straight to a hospital were I can get rid of you and all of your bull shit once and for all." Riki stood as well, smiling as he tested his legs. "Looks like I'm pretty much healed up, alright lets go."

Iason frowned, "I will permit you to go back to your base but-"

"Oh you'll permit me?" Riki cut him off, his dark eyes flashing. "Thanks a fucking bunch! Look you need my help, not the other way around. If you want to come with me fine, otherwise you can just go fuck yourself."

Iason scowled, his earlier amusement at the Mongrel's language growing more into annoyance. "Do you realize who it is you are addressing Mongrel? I could bury you."

"Sure, kill me you fucking Blondie and where would that leave you? You'd still be lost and then you'd be alone. Don't think you're going to get anyone else around here to help you. Most people around here hate your kind even more than I do. So if you want to get out of here fine, but we're doing it my way."

Riki stormed out of the room before Iason had a chance to reply, leaving the Blondie once again astounded by the creature's nerve. How dare Riki speak him in that manner? In any other situation the Mongrel would face severe consequences for such behavior. The problem was that in this situation the Mongrel was possibly correct. Iason did need his aid, and his cooperation. For now Iason would go along with him and wait for the right moment to force his point. Iason was used to getting his way, and when the time came he would gain the Mongrel's assistance, by force if necessary.

With that in mind Iason made his way to the front of the hotel. Riki was there already, talking to that horrible excuse for life, Mat. The other Monrgel was leaning against his little desk as they talked, his hungry eyes on Riki, looking at him as if he was visually undressing him. Iason shuddered in revulsion, the sight of the damned Mongrel steering up things in him that had no business being there. He quickly walked up to them and grabbed Riki by the wrist, being careful not to use too much force as he pulled his away and towards the door. Riki had seemed lost in thought when Iason had come up, but when he had been grabbed he had started putting up a fight. "Hey where are we going?" Riki asked as he pulled back against the Blondie's hold.

"Back to your base, that's what you wanted isn't it?" Iason asked in mild annoyance.

"Yeah but hang on one second, I need to talk to Mat real quick." Iason stopped but didn't release his hold. He could feel Mat's gaze burning into his backside and he wanted nothing more than to never have to see that damnable Mongrel again. "You already talked with him," Iason ground out between clenched teeth.

"Yeah, and I was in the middle of that conversation when you decided the grab me and start dragging me away. Man you guys don't have any social skills do you? Guess you wouldn't need them when you can take whatever the hell you want." Riki said the last part under his breath so that Mat couldn't hear. He was still trying to keep up Iason's cover, that was good.

"We have more social skills than you know Monrgel. We are the dignitaries for this entire planet." Iason replied just as quietly.

"Well I sure as hell haven't seen them. Now if you'll excuse me I'm not done with my conversation yet." Riki pulled against Iason's grasp and this time Iason let him go and talk to the other Mogrel. Had he really just called Iason rude? The Blondie chuckled at the thought, once again amazed at the audacity of this creature. If anyone was rude it was him. Iason let the matter drop in favor of walking other to where the two Monrgel's were talking. As much as he would rather throw Mat off of the highest building in Tanagura he was not going to leave him alone with his Mongrel.

"Sorry 'bout that Mat, he's eager to get going." Riki said glaring at Iason.

Mat smiled, "no problem Riki. If I looked like that I'd wanta get out of it as soon as possible."

"Out of what, exactly?" Iason asked hating the Mongrel more by the minute.

Mat looked at him like he was crazy, "that get up of course. Don't know how you stand it, looking like that."

"I manage," Iason hissed as he reminded himself yet again why it would be a bad idea to break Mat's neck. "Riki, what is it you needed to say to this Mongrel?"

"Wow Riki he even sounds like a Blondie!" The oblivious Mongrel exclaimed.

"Yeah, he really gets into character." Riki growled out, "listen Mat you said that you heard about what happened to Bison. What exactly do you know?"

Mat frowned at this. "Just rumor really. I've heard the entire building collapsed." He moved closer to Riki, taking his hand in his own. "I'm so sorry Riki, I don't know how anyone could have survived that." Riki pulled his hand away, which was good because if he hadn't Iason would have likely done much worse.

"I survived Mat," Riki said flatly. "I won't know for sure until I get there. Have you heard anything about who might be behind this Mat?"

Mat frowned at Riki's subtle denial. Iason wondered if he was bothered by how easily Riki had brushed him off, he hoped he was. "Well I've heard one rumor, but I can't see how I'd be true."

"What's that Mat?"

Mat sighed and shook his head. "Well I've heard that the people who attacked Bison were wearing Tanagura style uniforms and I've even heard that a Blondie was spotted with them."

"One more thing Mat, can I use one of your bikes?" Riki seemed very calm at this news, Iason was not convinced. He himself was shocked to here this. If Blondies had attacked the place than they had to be after Iason. Had they tried to rescue him or finish him off? Iason didn't know what to expect anymore.

"If you need it its yours Riki. Just be careful with it. You know I can't get another one if it wrecks." Mat said with a smile.

"I will, thanks Mat, for everything. Come on Ia-Charlie, lets go." Riki said through clenched teeth as he stood and left in a hurry. Iason followed him out too lost in his own thoughts to notice to near slip up. He had to find out who was behind the attack on him, and what they wanted. Iason knew if could trust Raoul, but so would whoever was after him. He couldn't contact his old friend, not without blowing his cover. So for now he would follow this Mongrel. If it was Blondies that had attacked Riki's base then there was a good chance they would end up with similar destinations in mind anyways. It wasn't something that Iason could have ever predicted, but for now the Mongrel was his greatest ally. So as with any valuable asset Iason would do what he could to protect Riki. At least until he found out who dared threaten his life, and then Riki's usefulness would come to an end.

Ahhh, Iason's jealous, not that he knows it. I'm not even sure he'd know what jealousy is since he's never really had anything to be jealous of. Well that's it for now, please review!


	6. The New Life

Hey everyone! Sorry this parts a bit late, life's been kinda crazy.

Misshass

Thanks for the great review, and don't worry I understood it completely. I never would have known English wasn't your first language. I'm glad you enjoyed the humor that I attempted at, I like Raoul that way too. I hope you enjoy this next part!

DarkAngelJudas

I promise that Riki and Iason will eventually start getting along, I'm just not promising it will be in this chapter. ^_^ I can promise they get closer, and that poor Raoul is tortured some more. Anyways enjoy the next part!

Aniki

Thanks for reviewing! I promise that the next part gets into more detail about Iason's new look, and its consequences. As for Raoul the poor guy goes through it in this chapter, oh well, he'll survive. ~_^. Anyhow enjoy!

Thanks to all my readers and please review! Ethereal

Iason stood in front of the mirror of a tiny bathroom with a scowl on his face. It had been three days since they had biked out to Riki's old base to see what the damage was. Iason had already known that they would not find survivors, but he had allowed it in hopes of finding some clue to who was behind the attack. He could still clearly picture Riki falling to his knees with a gut-wrenching cry of rage when they discovered the room belonging to Guy was at the center of one of the explosions. It was one thing for Iason to tell Riki that his lover was dead, it was another thing to have it thrust into his face like that. Riki had sat there on his knees for about thirty minutes. The silent tears running down his face were the only indicator of how much anguish he was in. Other than that his face was stone cold, his eyes empty.

Unnerved by Riki's behavior and not really wanting to interfere Iason instead busied himself with looking for clues as to who had attacked the base. He was easily able to confirm that it was indeed Tanagura style explosives that had caused the damage. The shrapnel and the scale of the destruction made that blatantly obvious. The building was almost completely destroyed and Iason had to marvel at the fact that they were both alive. Iason looked over at Riki, why had they both survived, and what was Iason to do now?

Iason approached Riki very slowly. He truly didn't want to be bothered with the creature's emotional breakdown, but the mission was precedent to his inconvenience. He was not going to stand there as valuable time slipped away and his would be killers closed in.

"Riki?" Iason questioned after receiving no response from the Mongrel after positioning himself right in front of the creature.

"Go 'way." Riki mumbled in a thick voice. Iason frowned and reached out to pull the Mongrel to his feet. To the Blondie's surprise Riki glared up at him and than lashed out in a rage.

"I told you to go away damn it. This whole thing is your fault!" Riki was on his feet now and actually looked as if he intended to punch Iason.

"You killed him you asshole! He'd be alive if it weren't for you!" Iason easily grabbed Riki's fist as it came at him and pulled it over the Mongrel's head. Riki was thrown off balance but he was not deterred. He brought his other fist up and made to punch Iason in the gut, or perhaps lower, Iason really didn't want to find out. The Blondie caught this punch too and than spun Riki around so that he was facing away from him. He then trapped flailing arms across the Mongrel's breast and pressed the smaller man's back against his chest.

Iason didn't know what he had expected the violent Mongrel to do once he grabbed a hold of him. He had most certainly not expected Riki to grow limp, his head hung and his weight leaned against him. Iason felt a spike of anger at the creature's audacity. He had just been attacked by a Mongrel, a crime that carried a death sentence in normal circumstances. Iason was about to remind the Mongrel of his place when he paused at the harsh tremors he felt rocketing through the smaller body. "He's dead." Riki chocked out. "God he's dead and it's my fault."

Iason quirked an eyebrow at this admition. Hadn't the Mongrel just blamed _him_ for his lover's death? The creature was most certainly unstable. He couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"We need to go." Iason stated, he didn't think either of them wanted to continue this conversation. He loosened his hold on the Mongrel and was thankful when the creature moved away without incident. For a moment Riki just stood there, his hands clenched into tight fists as he gathered himself. When he finally did speak his voice had only a slight tremor in it. "You're right, I can't just give up, Guy won't want that. I'll take you to the hospital now."

"No-"

Riki spun around his eyes ablaze, "Don't you fucking start with me Iason! This has nothing to do with you! I don't have time to be your fucking taxi! I get that you've got problems but damn it mine are bigger. All my friends, they're my fucking family and they're dead!"

"I am well aware of your problems and though I do not agree about their severity I know one thing. The ones who attacked your base were from Tanagura. It is likely the same group that attacked me." Iason left out that they may have been trying to save him, he didn't think that would help the situation just then.

"So they were after you, I was right this whole fucking mess is your fault!" Riki screamed.

"I did not ask you to help me." Iason replied coldly. "Your emotional response will not change the past. If you wish to get vengeance on these people than you will need to get into Tanagura's mainframe. You will not be able to do that without my help. We have the same enemy Riki, I am loath to admit it but we need each other.

"I don't need your fucking resources. Why the hell would I want to work with you, I fucking hate you!"

Iason smirked, "I'm not certain that is true, but it is irrelevant. I am going with you. You will need me when we get deeper into this mess, and I will need your guidance now as much as you will need mine in the future. It seems that I can not trust my own people to not harm me, so I must trust you." Iason admitted this last bit begrudgingly. He knew that the Mongrel was already aware of this, but hearing Iason say it might just be the stroke on the Mongrel's ego that was needed to make this work.

Riki spat, an utterly disgusting act, and than turned and walked back towards the barrowed bike. "If you want to come along so bad then fine, but we do this my way, understand?"

"Very well." Iason said with a smile as he started to follow the Mongrel. It had been all too easy to manipulate the creature. If Riki wanted to feel that he was in control Iason could allow that, so long as it fit in with his goals. "So what do you want to do first, oh great leader?" Iason asked as he climbed onto the bike behind Riki, his tone hitting at sarcasm.

Riki scowled, "first we need to do something about that fucking hair. Mat's right, I can't stand you looking like that either."

"Are you saying you don't like my hair?" Iason asked bewildered by the comment. It was not one he often received.

"I don't like you period." Riki muttered as he kicked the bike to life and took off at backbreaking speeds. Iason could do nothing but hold on and contemplate this odd alinance that was forming between him and the Mongrel.

Thus Iason had ended up in a small hotel bathroom with a container of black hair dye and a grimace attached to his face. In the last three days Riki had been very civil with him. The two had actually worked well together, and were preparing to make their first move. Now Iason just had to play the part. The Blondie had never really considered the possibility of losing his golden hair, but it was not a prospect that he was looking forward to. It meant more than just a change in appearance, it was a change in social status. Would people treat him like a filthy Mongrel now, would he be hunted along with the people he had been trying to exterminate? Iason sighed, when had he started thinking of Mongrels as people? He blamed Riki for this; it was the Mongrel that forced him to look at the world through his eyes. Iason was a stranger to guilt and he didn't like the feeling at all. What would Riki think if he knew just how much of an enemy Iason really was? Would Riki blame Iason when large raiding parties invaded Midas and started rounding up his people? No, Riki would never know he was behind it. He didn't know why but he couldn't stand the idea of seeing that hatred in Riki's eyes. He had already seen enough hatred reflected in those eyes and it was not something he enjoyed. He had only been with the Mongrel for a handful of days, but Riki had indeed had an effect on him. With a shake of his head Iason opened the first little box and prepared to change his identity, and his life along with it.

**~~**

Raoul sighed as he stood in front of his closed door, looking at it as if it were the entrance to hell. In a way it was, because on the other side he would find the Mongrel that had been nothing but a terror since the day he arrived. Had it really only been three days ago that he had taken the creature in? Somehow it felt like much longer. The first day Guy had screamed and yelled and tried to fight Raoul on multiple occasions. He had tried to escape twice that day; both attempts had of course proved totally futile. After that Guy had resorted to destroying furniture to show his anger and Raoul had finally tied him down and left him to think about his actions. Raoul knew that this would not help him gain the Mongrel's trust but damn it he would not let the creature turn his life upside down so completely. All the same Raoul had released the Mongrel and brought a fair sized breakfast up to the room the next morning. He had to help Iason and he couldn't afford to be enemies with the one creature that could lead him to the other Blondie. He still had no clue as to where Iason was or if he was even alive, and the Mongrel still didn't trust him in the slightest.

Guy had refused the food; he had refused to talk to Raoul or even acknowledge his presence that morning. Exasperated Raoul had stormed out and found an excuses to stay away throughout the day. He had even slept in the guest room that night, in a guest room! He had awoken stiff, sore, and angry. He would make progress with the Mongrel that day, even if it killed them both.

Raoul clenched his teeth as he walked up to the door. It slid away with silent grace, allowing him entrance. Raoul walked into his room and stopped dead in his tracks when he found the Mongrel sitting at _his_ desk going through _his_ paperwork. Raoul felt anger bubbling up inside him and forced it far down. This Mongrel inspired far too many emotional responses from him, and he was not about to give the creature such control. The information on his desk was all work related, and if the Mongrel could even understand it he wouldn't be able to use it for anything. It was simply the matter that he had gone through Raoul's possessions at all that disturbed the Blondie. Raoul approached the Mongrel with silent steps his anger flowing after him into the room. He waited until he was right behind the Mongrel before alerting him to his presence.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Raoul held back a smirk as Guy whirled around with wide frightened eyes, his movement causing all of the papers to go floating to the ground. If nothing else he had finally gotten a response from the unstable creature. Raoul looked pointedly at the papers, enjoying the Mongrel's discomfort.

Guy gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his usual nerve returning. "I wasn't doing anything wrong okay! You've had me locked up in this damned room for the last three days and I'm fucking board!"

Raoul rose an eyebrow, the Mongrel was actually talking to him, not sulking or screaming nonsense, but true communication. Raoul decided that he would not point this out to the Mongrel, lest he fall back into old habits. "I already told you that you could come out as soon as you learned to curb that tongue of yours. It is no ones fault but your own that you are still in here."

Guy sighed heavily shaking his head. "Look, its not like I mean anything by it. It's just how I talk okay? I don't get on you for being all prime and proper like do I?"

Raoul pursed his lips, that was what trying looked like? He sincerely doubted it. Still he was surprised by this answer and the amount of thought that actually went into it. However small it was the first true bit of communication that had accrued between the two. "So you are saying that if I were to travel to Midas, per say, my manner of speaking and acting would be considered offensive?" Raoul asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Guy shook his head. "Not offensive, just fucking weird. Er um, I mean just weird. Look I'm sorry okay I can't help it. It's not like I'm tryin' to do it or nothin.' It just slips out. Look I gotta get out of here okay? If I have to stare at this fuckin' pansy ass room any longer I'm gonna go crazy."

"The room that you speak of is my personal living space, Mongrel." Raoul said trying to keep the annoyance from his voice. He had to constantly remind himself that he was trying to win this creature's trust. Iason had been out there for three days already. Who was to say what had happened to him in that time.

"If you want to get out so badly I suppose I can take you to the gardens. I will expect you to hold your tongue when we are in the presence of others, seeing as it can not behave itself when allowed to wander." The Mongrel blinked at him, dumb founded. "Come along Mongrel." Raoul turned and exited the room, smiling at the pit pat of slippered feet following behind him. They entered the common area of the apartments used for dinning and entertainment. There were pets on display here, and a heavy mixture of Blondies and other upper class citizens. Raoul could not help but notice that Guy moved closer to him, glancing nervously at the Blondies assembled in the common room. It was good to see that the Mongrel was looking to him for protection, it was a sign that he was beginning to trust him, even subconsciously. Raoul continued through the dinning area without hesitancy and made his way the elevator that would take them to the buildings indoor garden. The garden spanned the entire top floor of the building, and was supposed to be very beautiful. Raoul had never been there himself, he didn't keep pets and found the place to be a waste of time but he figured that the wide-open area would be as good a place as any to draw the Mongrel out of his shell. As the pair entered a private elevator Guy glanced at Raoul uncertainly. "Why the hell are you being so nice? Blondies don't act like this, what do you want?"

Raoul glanced down at the Mongrel and was surprised to see the strange mixture of fear and hope in the creature's eyes. He leaned it close to the Mongrel, having to stoop down a bit to reach his ear. "What do you think I want?" He whispered in a thick voice.

The Mongrel shuttered and drew back, his eyes going to the ground and his face heating. The elevator lurched upward and Guy stumbled a bit, his face red. He wrong his hands in front of him and gave a shaky laugh. "Hell if I know. I mean you coulda taken anything you wanted and you didn't and you've been _nice_. I mean you're a Blondie and you've been _nice_. I didn't know Blondies could be nice. I mean you don't act like a Blondie-" Raoul cut him off by gently placing a finger under his chin and applying a bit of pressure until the Mongrel looked at him. Those vivid eyes stared right through Raoul, tearing away at all of his carefully placed defenses.

"I don't want anything from you Mongrel. At least not at the moment." Raoul said at last. "I won't say that I will not ask for more in the future, but I will not force you into anything. You said that I do not act like a Blondie, and I do not know how you think a Blondie is suppose to act. I have a proposition for you Mongrel. Judge me by my actions, and make your own opinion. Do this for me and I shall do the same for you."

The Mongrel was silent for a moment and when he did at last speak Raoul had to strain to hear him. "It's Guy."

"Come again?" Raoul asked not quite understanding the Mongrel's reply.

The Mongrel looked up and there was something new in his eyes, something that Roual could not identify. "My name is Guy. If your not gonna judge me by my species than call me that. I'll give you a good once over if you want it so badly, but don't expect me to like what I find."

Raoul nodded taking the odd mix of words as an agreement to his proposition. "Very well Guy, I look forward to getting to know you."

I promise there's more Iason/Riki in the next part. Lets just say some bad things happen with them. Anyhow hope you enjoyed and please review!

Ethereal


	7. A Crisis and a Compromise

Hey everyone, sorry I'm a little late again. I got really, really sick and than I had a bung of homework to catch up on because I missed a bunch of classes. Ah joyous college, I love it and I hate it.

Jacceh

Thanks for the reviews, I agree that Guy was being a total girl. *smiles* He's not acting the part of the viscous Mongrel that's for sure. Iason will get Riki to warm up to him yet. He need not worry.

DarkAngelJudas

Thanks for reviewing. I'm sorry about Iason's hair but I swear it still looks good! Besides he would kinda stick out in Midas. Sorry for any heart problems, I promise you'll know what happens to Iason and Riki but I can't say it will make you feel better *sweatdrops.* Ah anyhow enjoy the next chapter!

Aniki

Glad you enjoyed this part. I like Raoul being nice too, I really don't see him being as harsh as Iason can be. He doesn't have as bad of a temper. Riki, well Riki's just Riki but he'll come around eventually.

chimera-ally

Thanks so much for the update and pointing out a very valid point. Guy totally would be wondering why Raoul wasn't using torture to hurt him. I promise this has been addressed in the story and I do hope you enjoy. ^_^

Norm120

Wow thank you for the multiple chapter specific reviews, I love listening to specific examples of things you liked, and of course having more reviews is always nice as well. I'm glad you like the Raoul/Guy pairing. I really enjoy this pairing too. I do think Iason has a very dry sense of humor, but it's amazing he has any humor at all so hey! Anyways thanks again and enjoy this next part!

Ethereal

Riki had not thought much of it when he had purchased the black jeans and leather jacket for Iason. He had chosen them because they were all that he could find in Iason's size, or even near it, and he figured that Iason wouldn't stand out too much in them. Riki quickly took back that opinion when Iason strode out of the bathroom in the get up, his hair now a satiny black. The fucking Blondie was stunning! He was gonna stick out like a fucking beacon. The clothes were tighter than Riki had expected and clung to the Blondie like a second skin. His eyes were concealed with dark shades that completed the outfit and left him looking all the more dark and mysterious. It wasn't the same elegant beauty from before. He was hot, he was fucking hot and suddenly Riki was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Is it acceptable? Do I look like a Mongrel?" Iason asked, annoyance clear in his voice as he fidgeted in a very un-Blondie-like manner.

"Not like any Mongrel I've ever seen." Riki muttered, fuck he looked like a dark god. "What the hell am I going to do with you? You're going to draw a freaking crowd looking like that."

Iason frowned, "what is wrong with it? I know my hair is thoroughly colored, and these clothes are ridiculously uncomfortable, but they defiantly do not resemble a Blondie's attire. What part of the disguise is incomplete?"

"Imcomplete? Fuck it's too complete its just you look like, fuck never mind." Riki ended lamely, suddenly feeling very foolish. "Never mind its just gonna have to work. And you gotta stop saying things like 'do not' and 'is not' its 'don't and ain't.' You sound strange talking the other way."

"I will, er, I'll try, but I am, I mean I'm not accustomed to your manner of speech." Iason ground out clearly annoyed.

Riki chuckled, "maybe you just shouldn't talk until we get there. I'm gonna take us to one of my informants. He might have information about who was behind the attack on my base."

"You are certain you can trust this informant?" Iason asked uncertainly.

Riki smiled, "you got a lot to learn. Down here you don't trust anyone but your gang. I've known this guy for a long time though, he's as trustworthy as we're going to get."

Iason seemed to consider this for a moment, "hm, and how do you know he will have any information?"

"Cause he's got ties with Blondies, so he should have inside information." Riki walked over to the bag that he had carried the dye and clothing back in and pulled out the spare bike helmet he had bought. It was black, oh course, god he was turning the Blondie Goth.

"Ties to Blondies? Just exactly who is this informant?" Iason asked in a suspious tone, his curiosity peeked. Riki tossed the helmet to the ever ready Blondie, "we don't give out the names of our informants, but you'll meet him soon enough." Katze was going to love him for this, bringing a fucking Blondie into his place of work. Still he needed information and Katze was the only one who could give it to him.

"You ready?" Riki asked wanting to get this over with. Iason was just strapping on the helmet. He looked pointedly at Riki before gracefully striding through the door. "Yeah, like a fucking sore thumb." Riki muttered as he followed the Blondie out the door. He was going to have to beat the Blondies admires off with a fucking stick.

~~**~~

"Holy shit!" Guy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the elevator door swished open to reveal a fucking _forest_ complete with trees, a lake, and hiking trails. The place was absolutely huge! The only wall that Guy could see was the one that they had emerged out of. The other tree where out of sight, probably over the fucking hills in the place. "This is your garden?" Guy stuttered as he stepped out of the elevator, instantly drawn to the lake.

"Language," Raoul cautioned as he followed Guy out, but his tone was lighter than it had been before. "To answer your question this area is shared by the entire building, so it does not belong to me alone."

Guy skidded to a halt, suddenly on alert. He looked back at Raoul in alarm. "You mean there are other Blondie's here?" He asked in a small voice that sounded all too meek for his liking. He would never admit it but the idea of being in a room full of Blondies scared the crap out of him.

"Hum, why would you ask? Are you afraid of them?" Raoul asked hitting the fucking nail on the head.

Guy glared at him, his hands balling into fists. "No I'm not afraid of them, I just don't trust 'em that's all. Blondies are fucking monsters. They couldn't care less about the life of another person and they do whatever they damn well what to."

"I am a Blondie," Raoul reminded him. It was odd, he still didn't sound angry.

"Yeah and there's something seriously wrong with you! I mean if you wanted information you could have forced it out of me or something! You're treating me like a guest and you dress me like a goddamned pet-"

Raoul was in front of Guy in an instant, his hand over the Mongrel's mouth. "This is your last warning, watch your tongue Mongrel. I am not keeping you as a pet. I do not keep pets and if I did I most certainly would not chose from among your stock, nor would I dress them so plainly. You are merely work that I decided to take home with me. You amuse me, and despite my better judgment I would prefer to not have your blood on my hands."

"Why not?" Guy cut him off, "With all the blood on them already its not going to make any difference."

The look that Raoul gave him made him regret the words the moment they left his mouth. There was anger in that look, but pain as well. "I do not want to hurt you." Raoul repeated, "but if I do not get what I need soon then I will do what I must, if it comes to that."

"But what the hel- what do you want?" Guy asked him in a voice that was layered with more emotion then he cared to think about.

Raoul frowned and a deep sadness seemed to fall over him. "If you really wish to know then come and sit with me, I will tell you." The tall Blondie passed Guy and took a seat under a huge tree beside the lake. After a moment Guy moved to join him, putting a small bit of distance between them as he sat down. The green grass beneath them was rather thick and it provided a very comfortable resting place.

"Did you ever actually ever meet Iason?" Raoul asked after a moment.

"Not really." Guy said nervously. This was a sore subject for both of them. "He was unconscious when we first found him, and only Riki talked to him after that."

Raoul sighed, "then you would not know what a profound impact he has on a person. Once you get to know him you can't help but like and respect him. I think that's part of the reason he's done so well in his work, but it's also the reason I consider him as close to me as a brother, and I will do anything for him."

Guy fidgeted nervously. He had not expected this from the likes of a Blondie. "I can kinda understand." He admitted, "the way Riki talked about him, I could tell he'd had some majoir effect. I still don't get what that has to do with me."

"I need to know where he is," Raoul said quietly. "You are the only one who can help me in that."

"I can't, Riki, well fuck you saw what happened the last time that you found him. I just can't okay. I mean what would stop you from just killing Riki, or anyone else that got in your way for that matter?" Guy asked.

"You would have my word that I would not harm him or anyone else, but I know that means nothing to you."

Guy signed and shook his head. Raoul really didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Could he trust him though, with everything he had left. Guy wasn't so sure. "If, if I were to help you you'd promise not to hurt Riki, or anyone else? I'm not saying I will or anything, but if I do you'd have to promise to go alone, no bomb squad this time."

Raoul scowled, "like I'd allow those idiots anywhere near the Iason again after what happened." The anger in those simple words left no doubt in Guy's mind that Raoul meant them. "That aside, I will not harm any of your people Guy, you have my word."

Guy sighed as he battled his conscience and his common sense internally. "Look I gotta think about it okay? Just, give me some time."

Raoul nodded and settled against the tree. "I will give you as much as I dare, but I fear for Iason's life. If whoever is after him learns that he is still alive than he could be in grave danger as we speak."

"And if Riki is with him, fuck. You know what fine. I can't stand being here any longer not knowing if he's okay. I guess I've gotta trust you, though I don't like it. I don't know for sure where they'll be, but I'll show you the hideouts. Just don't think I won't know if you try anything cause I will. I've got informants there okay?"

Raoul nodded, clear relief in his eyes. "On your terms Guy I promise, and thank you. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Guy stood and brushed himself off. He still couldn't believe he was agreeing to this but he had to see Riki. "Well then lets get it over with now. I'm fucking sick and tired of waiting."

~~**~~

Iason had grown accustom to the bike that Riki used as transportation by now. He rather enjoyed it in fact. The feeling of the motor beneath him like a live animal, the wind whipping through his hair, the Morgrel's back pressed up against him…

Iason shook his head, what was he thinking? Was he accually starting to enjoy this life style? He liked the freedom that came with it. It wasn't the same thing day after day and he didn't have to work to please anyone. He could be himself, and just enjoy his time. More than anything he found himself enjoying the Mongrel's company. Odd that he would get along so well with a creature that he had always thought of as belonging to a subspesics. Riki was intelegent, coragous, loyal, and pasioate, all of the qualities that Iason would seek in a Blondie rested with the Mongrel. Iason could not deny that he had grown fond of the creature.

Riki leaned into a turn and Iason leaned with him holding on tight. At first he didn't know what had happened. There was a loud noise and than the bike jumped to the side with a jolt that threw both of them off. Riki was ripped out of Iason's grasp right before the Blondie slammed through a window. Security sirens went off as Iason rose to his feet in the middle of some kind of pawnshop. The clerk leveled a gun at him but Iason ignored this and jumped back through the window, recently healed injuries screaming. He immerged from the storefront to find a scene that clenched at his heart. There were nine Vuzerians outside, one of them holding Riki by the neck. The Vuzerians were the ones that Iason had contracted to hunt down and capture the Mongrels, and it seemed they were already on the move. "I don't know Gee, that one looks a little frail to make a good fighter." One of them was telling to one holding a struggling Riki up off the ground. He pocked at Riki as the Mongrel struggled, eyeing him like a piece of meat.

"Who the hell are you!" Riki yelled as he thrashed clearly enraged.

"Haven't heard yet ah swine. The Blondies gave us leave to round up all you Mongrels. You'll be working for us from now on."

"Fuck you!" Riki screamed and managed to kick the Vuzerian that was poking at him.

"Ouch, little fucker. I don't know Gee, this one might not be worth the trouble."

"He'll be fine Mattiz, he's got fight in 'im" the one called Gee said with a laugh as he knocked Riki over the head causing him to pass out. The people of Vuzeri were quite strong, though not as strong as a Blondie. Still, a Mongrel was no match.

Mattiz moved away, nursing the hand that Riki had kicked. "Fine throw him in with the others, I don't care."

That was it. Iason wasn't about to let them take Riki away. The Blondie moved to attack the one closest to him, intent on taking his weapon.

"Hey another on, that one's huge!" The one called Gee yelled alerting the entire group as to Iason's presence. Iason took out the first one and got the gun easily enough, but then Gee put a gun to Riki's head, "Stop right there scum or I'll shoot him!"

Iason paused his eyes falling on Riki's limp form. "Yeah that's right Mongrel, you came back for this little guy right? Don't want him returned to you in little pieces do you?" The damned Vuzerian taunted. "You look pretty strong for a Mongrel, you could be a champion in the arena. Tell you what, you go along nice and easy and I'll let you keep this one for yourself. Doubt he'd last long alone in the arena anyways. What do you say Mongrel, you going to go along with us or should I just kill this one now?"

"I am not a Mongrel," Iason clarafied as he stared down the Vuzerian. "I am a Blondie."

The entire group burst into laughter. "Yeah, that explains the black hair!" Gee gasped out in between his laughter. "Didn't you hear me, it was Blondies that set this whole thing up!"

Iason removed his glasses showing off his blue eyes. "I have dyed my hair in order to blend in with these creatures. You may go about your business but leave that one be, he is mine." Iason said as if he completely expected to be obeyed. In truth he was quite nervous. Why would these Vuzerians believe him?

Gee narrowed his eyes as he looked at Iason's face. "So you're some kind of freak but you're no Blondie. No Blondie would care about what happened to a Mongrel. That you were willing to fight for him proves that you're lying."

Iason was not used to being denied so instead of replying he leveled the gun at the Vuzerian that was holding Riki and fired. Iason was, of course, a master marksman and the Vuzerian dropped before he was able to react. Riki dropped to the ground as well, still unconscious. The Vuzerian's body landed on top of Riki, successfully trapping him and shielding him all at once. "Gee!" One of the Vuzerian's yelled and ran to help his fallen comrade. Iason moved forward as well, he couldn't allow Riki to be used as a weapon against him. It was at that moment that he felt a jolt of electricity surge through his back. He turned with a start and saw a scowling figure, the Vuzerian Mattiz, standing behind him. The Vuzerian was holding a high voltage stun gun that he had apparently just fired at Iason. That explained the burning pain that the Blondie had just felt, as well as the sudden dizziness that he was now experiencing. Iason's knees gave out and he fell halfway to the ground, the gun falling out of his limp fingers. Mattiz grinned as he approached, he was dressed differently than the others, probably due to higher rank. He looked down at Iason shacking his head. "Still awake ah? Mark my words boys this ones gonna be trouble, but he'll make up for it in the ring." Then he shot Iason again and the world around the Blondie faded to nothingness.

Well that's all for now. Thanks for reading and please review!


	8. Love and War

Wow, I think this is the longest chapter I've done yet. I just couldn't find a place to end it, so it's almost twice as long as usual. Somehow I don't think you'll mind. ^_^

Aniki

Sorry about the cliffy but I have to admit I do enjoy writing them. (Yes, I know I'm evil. *snickers*) Anyhow I'm glade that you enjoyed the last chapter, and I'll make up for the cliffy with an extra long one this time. Anyways enjoy!

DarkAngelJudas

Wow, I really am beating up on poor Iason aren't I? I didn't realize how badly until you put it like that. Ah well, Riki's the one who gets the brunt of the angst in the cannon version (though Iason definitely gets his fair share as well.) Don't worry, I'll make up for the Iason torture, I promise. Oh and you will get to see Riki's face when Iason and Katze meet up again, just not yet. Anyways I hope you enjoy the extra long chapter and thanks for the great review.

Norm120

I'm glade that you enjoyed the last chapter and I think Iason would look hot as a Mongrel too. (I would draw him as one but I can't draw to save my life, so I'd never do him justice.) Riki and Iason are in for some tough times, that's for sure, but Iason needs it if he's ever really going to understand Riki. Well thank you for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

Ethereal

It was very cold when Iason awoke, and ridiculously dark. It was so dark in fact that even Blondie eyes could not make out anything beyond shadowy shapes. The floor beneath Iason was some sort of metal, and it was comparable to lying on ice. Iason remembered all to well how he had ended up in this situation. He could here soft breathing on either side of him, and coughs and moans farther away, so he was not alone. He knew he must have been captured, but other than that he had not idea what was going on. Iason groaned as he attempted to sit up, only to hit his head on something hard and cold. His teeth clicked together painfully and his forehead screamed out in protest. He flopped back down with a very un-Blondie-like curse, his hand shouting up to find the same cold hard steel that was below him above him as well. It was like he was in some sort of box. No, not a box because the sides were open and there was sounds coming from both directions. It was more like a tunnel with a very low ceiling, though Iason was certain that if he were to go to either end of the tunnel he would find no way out.

"Wha-what's going on?" Riki's quite voice sounded right beside him. Iason turned in the dark, feeling around until he found Riki's body not far away. The Mongrel was stone cold, and from the sound of his voice he was considerably weak. Iason winced as he pulled the Mongrel closer to him, bringing him up to his chest.

"Iason, that you?" The weak voice asked with a hint of panic. Riki was trying to struggle but he clearly did not have the energy to put up anything close to a fight. Of course it wouldn't have mattered even if he was at full health. Iason was after all a Blondie. "It is I Riki, relax. You are very cold so I am going to use my body heat to warm you." He said as he wrapped Riki in his arms, giving the Mongrel the warmth he so desperately needed. It was odd, being this close to a Mongrel should have disgusted him, but he found he didn't mind it at all. He could even have enjoyed it if Riki wasn't as cold as death and clearly suffering so much. Riki stopped struggling after he heard Iason speak, his body willingly conforming to the Blondie's own frame. His face was buried in Iason's chest and the Blondie could feel hot breath on his neck and hair tickling his chin. Iason settled down, suddenly feeling quite comfortable despite the cold steel beneath him.

"Um, thanks." Riki said in a small voice as he nuzzled against Iason's chest, for warm Iason assumed. The Blondie didn't respond, his attention was on the shivers that were now consuming the small body beside him. The Mongrel must really have been in bad shape if he wasn't even protesting. It was unnerving; Riki was usually so full of fight, so stubborn. "Are you badly injured?" Iason asked as he studied the creature beside him in the almost none existent light. He felt more than saw Riki shake his head beside him, "my head hurts, and its cold but nothings broken or bleeding. Where the hell are we?" He asked as he shifted, his body convulsing with a violent tremor.

Iason tensed beside the Mongrel. How much should he tell him? He would surely wonder why Iason knew so much, and he doubted that Riki would take it well. How could he expect the Mongrel to understand what he had done when he himself wasn't even sure why he had done it anymore? Still, he'd rather Riki learned it from him than the Vuzerians, and he knew the truth would come out soon enough. Not only that but he owed Riki the truth. "We are on a cargo ship to Vuzeri. At least that would be the logical assumption."

Iason wished he could see Riki's face, for he could get very little from his tired tone of voice. "And why the hell would that be logical. What's going on Blondie?"

Iason sighed, already he could tell that this would not end well. "So it is back to 'Blondie' is it? I suppose I deserve that. The Vuzerians were given permission to hunt Mongrels and use them for sport. I believe this is what has happened to us."

"Wait what?" Riki sat up and pulled away from Iason only to back into a body not too far behind him. Judging by the stillness of the dark form Iason guessed that this Mongrel was either unconscious or dead. It was hard to tell which at present. "What the hell do you mean 'use for sport?' What the hell are they going to do to us?" Riki's voice was shaky and spiked with anger. He didn't back any farther away from Iason, since doing so would mean going over the still form behind him. Still, the emotional distance between the two had grown quite a bit, just as Iason had feared it would. He felt such a profound loss at that moment that it tore away at him leaving him feeling hollow inside. He had finally begun to gain the Mongrel's trust and now it was unlikely that Riki would ever trust him again. Riki may even view them as enemies once he learned the truth, though Iason could never again see Riki in such a light.

Still Iason had to do this. "The Vuzerians gather different species to fight as gladiators. This is what they intend to do with Mongrels." He said in a strained tone.

"How the hell do you know that?" Riki asked suspiciously.

Iason took a deep breath, steadying himself for the anger that he knew was coming. "The Vuzerians gained the right to hunt Mongrels through a contract made by the people of Tanagura, by Blondies Riki."

Riki was silent for a moment as if he was waiting for more, or perhaps he just couldn't form words. Iason wished he were so lucky. Instead the words spilled out from between his lips in a jumbled mess that felt like it wasn't of his doing. "Riki, I am so sorry. I would never want to hurt you. When I made the deal with the Vuzerians you were just a pest that needed eliminating. I had no idea that you were such an amazing person. Riki I regret what I did more than anything and I will do all that I can to get us out of this. I, I care for you Riki. I will not allow you to be harmed."

"Not fucking harmed?" Riki practically screamed causing bodies to shift around them. Of course his voice was far weaker than usual but in this place it carried and echoed and went straight to Iason's gut. "What do you call this Blondie? My entire race is being enslaved! And what the hell do you mean you made the deal with these fuckers? You did this."

"Riki I did not know-" Iason started as the Mongrel took a breath.

"Didn't know what you fucker?" Riki cut him off. He certainly didn't seem at a loss for words now. "Didn't know that you were destroying _millions_ of lives. Why? Why the hell would anyone do this? Why couldn't you just be satisfied with letting us live in the filth of your waste? No that was to good for us wasn't it!?"

"It was orders Riki, it was just orders." Iason pleaded. For some reason he felt he had to make to Mongrel understand. "I didn't know you than, but I will make this right. I will get you out of this."

"And what about everyone else? Are you going to save them too?" Riki spat.

"They are trash, I am not concerned about them." Iason responded.

"Yeah well I sure as hell am! They're my people Iason!" Riki yelled in a scratchy voice, he needed to stop yelling, he was still quite ill. "If they're trash then so am I!

"You are different Riki, I will not allow you to be harmed. Now please calm down." Iason said in concern for the Mongrels health. Yes he was a Mongrel, but he was unlike any that Iason had ever known.

Riki sighed and shook his head. "I've already been harmed Iason, more than you know. You know what, I used to think you were all fucking monsters. Than I met you and I began to think that maybe you weren't all bad. Now I realize I was wrong."

"Riki I-" Iason paused as a blinding light suddenly filled his vision. It took only a moment for Iason's eye to adjust. Than he could see several Vuzerians unloading Mongrels from the fount of what turned out to be a long steel container. In this light Iason could see Riki clearly. His injuries were thankfully superficial, though he had a rather gruesome cut over his left eyebrow that was sluggishly bleeding down the side of his face. The rage that he saw if that face froze Iason to the bone. He hadn't ever seen such hatred in the Mongrel before. He had to make Riki see, he had to make him understand that he was not the same person who had sighed those demandable papers anymore. He didn't have long either. They were actually very close to the front of the box and already the Vuzerians were hauling out Mongrels in quick succession. Iason had to hurry. "Riki give me a chance to show you that you were not wrong. I can help you."

"Go help yourself Blondie." Riki spat out turning away from Iason. "That seems to be what you're best at."

"This one's dead." A Vuzerian said as he reached the body of the Mongrel right behind Riki.

"Throw 'im out than. We haven't got all day!" Another yelled from outside the box. The body was removed and than the man was reaching for Riki.

"Goodbye Iason." Riki said as he willingly moved towards the front of the box and quickly disappeared around the corner.

"Riki no!" Iason yelled as he surged forward pushing the Vuzerian that was unloading them aside.

"Wow hey Cid watch out! Coming your way fast!" The Vuzerian yelled. Iason felt a hand close around him with considerable force as he was pulled away from where he could see Riki following behind a Vuzerian. "Easy there fella. You're going to be in with the advanced fighters. You don't want to go where that trash is headed." Iason turned a deadly glare on the Vuzerian, wrenching his hand free and turning to run after Riki. He would have preferred to take the time to kill the Vuzerian for his insults, but he didn't have the luxury. Riki was almost to the lift that would take him out of sight and possibly out of Iason's life forever.

"Guys I need help with this one!" The Vuzerian that had been holding Iason shouted. Suddenly four of the bastards were on him, pulling him backwards. "Sucker's got the strength of a Blondie." One of them mumbled.

"I am a Blondie!" Iason yelled, "I demand that you release me this instant!"

That got a good laugh out of all four of the Vuzerians. Sure you are princess." One of them said running his hand through Iason's black hair. Iason would have broken that hand if he wasn't so well restrained. "Don't worry, we treat our top fighters well. You'll get someone to play with when you get to your cell so you won't need that one." The man said in a disgustingly reassuring voice. Iason wasn't paying attention. Riki had just disappeared into the lift and was now headed who knew where. He hated Iason so much that he would rather walk into slavery than except his help. Iason barely even noticed as a collar was slipped around his neck and he was pulled off in the other direction. "Riki," he breathed in a low voice full of loss. "I am so sorry."

~~**~~

Guy groaned as he leaned against the back of the elevator, frustrated and utterly exhausted. He and Raoul had spent the week going from one safe house to the another, looking for any sign of Riki. They had run into a few of Bison's members that had gotten away or were gone during the explosion. That was the hardest part. That he was here with the enemy. He had tried to explain to them that Raoul was just looking for Iason but none of them would listen and had all left rather quickly at seeing Raoul. Guy winced at the memory of anger he had seen on their faces. Even if he ever did make it back he would be branded a traitor.

Roual stepped into the elevator beside him but refrained from leaning against the back wall as Guy did. "I think I will order our meal in tonight. I have no wish to go anywhere."

Guy grunted in agreement. "What a total waste of a day. Not a fucking sign of them anywhere."

"I did not expect to find them in a so short a time. Midas is rather large." Raoul said evenly. The Blondie had been surprisingly tolerable throughout the week. He hadn't done anything to belittle Guy, in fact he had treated him as a guest. It was unnerving to say the least. Guy had come to feel very comfortable in his presence, perhaps too comfortable.

"Well whoop-de-do for you. I thought we'd fine a clue or something at least." Guy grated out in frustration. Raoul smiled down at the Mongrel, his eyes alight with good humor. He was about to reply when another Blondie joined them in the elevator, the door whisking closed behind him. Guy instantly stiffened, moving away from the wall to stand by Raoul. Guy had seen a good number of Blondies since coming here, but this one was new. He was most definitely a Blondie but his hair was tied up in dreadlocks and his clothes were a bit messier than most Blondies would deem appropriate. The Blondie smiled at Raoul as he stepped closer.

"Hey Raoul, didn't know you lived here too. I just moved in, it's a nice place isn't it?" The Blondie said with a thick husk.

Raoul straightened, his body quivering as if he had just heard the squeal of metal on metal. It seemed that he was as uncomfortable in this Blondie's presence as Guy was.

"Hastins," Raoul grated out in brief acknowledgment. "Elevator suite 001," he said sending the elevator up. Guy breathed a sigh of relief. The trip would be short and then they could escape to the sanctuary of Raoul's apartment.

"Elevator halt." Hastins said stopping the elevator in its tracks. Raoul gave him a questioning look. "Raoul, I've been meaning to talk with you, and now seems as good a time as any." He looked down at Guy with clear hatred. "There's been talk at the office, you know, about you keeping this Mongrel here. I know you want to use him for information and all, but why not just leave him at the office? It's got to be a real pain, having him stinking up you apartment and all."

"Fuck you!" Guy spat out unable to hold his tongue. "I don't fucking stink you ass hole. You'd be a whole lot more annoying to live with than me anyways. Besides he's not using me for anything. I agreed to help 'im and I wouldn't do shit if he was treating me like some fucking cell rat."

A small smile played at Raouls lips, for some reason he didn't seem to mind Guy's outburst. Though Guy was beginning to regret it by the way that Hastins was eyeing him.

"Indeed. You should try to control your pet Raoul, that is unless he's already controlling you." Hastins spat out. "I hope you intend to punish him for such blatant rudeness towards one of his betters."

"You ain't my fucking better, Blondie." Guy said.

Hastins moved quite quickly, faster than Guy could react. The Mongrel barely had time to figure out that Hastins was about to punch him across his face when Raoul moved in front of him, blocking the attack.

"Elevator, resume." Raoul said causing the elevator to climb upward once more as he lowered the arm that had taken the attack for the Mongrel. Guy stood frozen behind the Blondie staring in shook and still trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "I will deal with my property as I see fit. You are not to harm what is mine without permission is that clear?" Raoul said with venom in his voice. He sounded very calm, but there was a hint of hostility in his tone that Guy could just barely detect.

Hastins blinked, his eyes widening in shock before narrowing in anger. "You're defending him?"

"I will do as I please with him." The door to the elevator opened and Raoul took Guy's wrist, pulling him along behind him as he left the elevator. Guy followed behind limply, too overcome with emotion to resist. He could see an ugly blemish on Raoul's arm for where the Blondie had struck. If that punch had connected with any of Guy's vitals he might not have survived it. Raoul had likely just saved him life, so why was he so fucking angry with him?

"Raoul," Hastins was saying. "Think of your reputation. That Mongrel can only bring you harm in the end, especially considering what Jupiter has planned for them." Raoul turned as the elevator began to close. "What I chose to do off the clock is my own business. You will respect that." The door to the elevator sealed shut before Hastins could answer. Raoul and Guy were once again alone in the hallway. Raoul turned without a word and headed in the direction of his rooms. Guy followed him, mixed emotions playing out in his mind. Raoul didn't say a word until they were safely in his apartment. As soon as the front door closed he rounded on Guy, his eyes betraying his anger. "What were you thinking talking to a Blondie like that? Do you want to complicate this situation more?"

"The guy's an asshole!" Guy shouted back lamely.

"I am well aware of that, but that is no reason to antagonize him. You do not want to make an enemy out of him!" Raoul said in an uncharacteristically loud voice.

"Why the hell would you care-"

"Because you are mine!" Raoul yelled cutting him off. Guy blinked and stared at Raoul, his anger forgotten for the moment as astonishment filled him. Raoul seemed like he couldn't quite believe what he had said himself.

Guy narrowed his eyes and turned his back on the Blondie. "I am not your fucking property." He said in a chocked voice, though deep down he knew he was whatever the hell Raoul wanted him to be. He defiantly didn't have any control over it. If Raoul wanted to hold him here he could. If he wanted to enslave him he could. If he wanted to kill him he could and no one would give a shit. Not anymore.

Raoul sighed and moved around the Mongrel. "Guy I didn't mean it like that."

Guy had his head hung down, his eyes on the ground so that he would not have to look at the Blondie. He didn't want him to see the pain in his features, nor the tears that were threatening to fall. Was this a he was now, a possession?

"That's what you told the other Blondie. You called me your property." He said in a voice that threatened to betray his tears. To his utter shook Raoul knelt down before him so that he was looking up into Guy's tortured eyes. He reached up a hand to stop a single teat that was threatening to fall as Guy blinked, unbelieving that a Blondie would kneel before him.

"Oh Guy, I said that because it was all that I could do to protect you. If that Blondie knew that I was keeping you here as my guest he would bring down the entire society on our heads. You would end up dead and I would be put through mouths of social conditioning. This is the way it has to be, it is the only way that I can protect you."

"And if I wanted to leave?" Guy asked in that same shaky voice though in truth he didn't want to leave. What the hell did he have to go back to now?

Raoul's face wrinkled with pain, "than you would be taking away one of the only two people I have ever cared about, but I would let you go. I will not hold you against your will."

Gu shook hi head, a few more tears fluttering from his eyes. "You could find Iason without my help-"

"I'm not talking about Iason." Raoul cut in softly.

"Then who-"

"You Guy, I'm talking about you." Raoul blurted out with a hint of frustration. "Guy I, you don't know how much I-" Raoul sighed and than leaned forward bring his face even with Guy's. Then without any more warning than that Raoul's lips pressed softly against Guy's, his hands encircling with Mongrel's lithe quivering form. Guy gasped his mouth opening to suck in air and unintentionally allowing the Blondie to deepen the kiss. Of anything that Raoul could have done this was the last thing that Guy had expected. Guy knew that he should pull away, should slap the Blondie or something but he was at a total loss. His heart ached for this for reasons he couldn't comprehend and his mind was nowhere to be found. The feel of those soft velvety lips and the rich sweet taste of Raoul's breath lulled him into a hazy sense of euphoria. Without really understanding what he was doing Guy reached forward and grasped at Raoul's clothes, as if that simple act could save him from falling into this wonderfuly sinful trap. His lips danced against Raoul's and he closed his eyes, happy to be lost in the sensation. Raoul moaned into the kiss, his miraculous hands finding their way under Guy's shirt to rub against hot quivering flesh. Than as quick as it started it was ripped away. Raoul pulled back and shattered the odd dreamlike state that had so completely consumed Guy.

"I, I apologize Guy." Raoul said breathlessly as he stood. "I don't know why I did that. I am so sorry." A tremor ran through the Blondie as he turned and headed for the washroom, clearly not sure what else to say.

"Raoul." Guy reached out to him as he disappeared around the door. The Blondie didn't respond, he seemed unable to handle what had just happened. Guy knew just how he felt. He had just kissed a Blondie and it had felt so right. He had betrayed Riki but a part of him just couldn't regret it. Guy sat down hard on the floor right where he was, his hands coming up to his lips as a great wave of agonizing loss filled him. As horrible and dishonorable as it was Guy could not deny one thing. He had kissed a Blondie, and he was not sorry at all.

Well that's it for now folks. The next chapter's got a lemon and I promise I won't keep Iason and Riki separated for long. They'll see each other in the next chapter. Anyhow thanks for reading and please review, I swear they make me write faster. ^_^ Ethereal


	9. Hope and Depression

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews. I was so happy to get so many! This is the longest chapter yet. (9 MS pages yay!) I hope you enjoy.

To my wonderful reviewers:

DarkAngelJudas

No don't die! *attempts CPR, fails miserably* It'll get better I promise. Yes I know Riki's an ass, but he'll get over himself eventually. Hastins is a bastard but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, of course Raoul doesn't know he's an enemy. Then again Raoul's too distracted to notice much of anything right now. Thanks for the review and I promise that Riki and Iason will see eachother very soon, can't say they'll like it but hey…

Jacceh

Yeah I actually feel sorry for Iason. He opens up and is totally denyed. *sigh* What can you do. Raoul kissing Guy surprised me too. I actually didn't plan on that, it just kind of happened but oh well, it seems to have worked out. Sometimes my characters have a tendency to take over the story. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Norm120

Your very welcome, thanks for the review. I promise there is more sweetness to come. I feel bad for Iason too. He finally opened up only to get shut down, but I think you're right, in the end it will be good for him. I'm glade you enjoyed the scene with Guy and Raoul too, and I promise it's just a taste. Welp, enjoy the next chapter and thanks again!

Ima

Yeah I love Guy and Raoul so I had to put them in, and I think they'll work out just fine. Thanks so much for the review and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!

Aniki

They have that saying in my country too and it is very true. This next chapters longer though, so I hope you enjoy it. I know Iason does seem a bit OOC but you've got to remember he's been with Riki for almost a mouth now and has lived in his world, his opinion of his would change. I like Raoul as a sappy intellectual too. The anima doesn't really go into his character that much and since I've never been able to read the novel I'm a little more free to interpretation. Anyways thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next part!

Chimera-ally

I'm glad you enjoyed this part. Yeah my Blondies are a bit fluffy *smirks* but what can I say, I like fluffy. I think in this situation Iason would be emotional. He showed emotion near the end of the original show so I know he's capable. As for Raoul he was emotional but what can I say, I think he's rather confused. Anyways thanks for the review and enjoy the next part.

Wow, lots of reviews, thank you so much everyone!

Ethereal

Raoul hadn't intended to say a word to Guy about the incident. He had taken far longer in the washroom than necessary and when he did emerge he had planed to head straight for bed though it was still rather early. What was he supposed to say? What he had done was unforgivable for so many reasons that Raoul could not even begin to list them all. He was a Blondie after all, and there were reasons why his kind was not supposed to become involved in such relationships. Yet the urge he had experienced had been so strong, and the kiss had felt so right. Then there was the fact that the Mongrel had responded to his attentions in a surprisingly positive manner. Didn't Guy have a lover already? Perhaps Mongrels were allowed more than one lover, or perhaps Guy truly believed that this Riki was dead. Raoul refused to even consider that a possibility, because that would likely mean that Iason had likely met the same fate. He was of course, more concerned for Iason than he let on. It had been far too long and still there were no leads. He was not going to let the Mongrel know of his concern however, nor would he give up hope. Still with each passing day the possibility that Iason was dead seemed a little more likely.

It seemed that Guy was not so willing to let the subject drop for the night. As soon as Raoul left the washroom the Mongrel came right up to him looking up at Raoul with those deep eyes that seemed to pierce all of the Blondie's defenses. He seemed rather angry, and understandably so. "So what, you kiss me and you storm off without a word?" Guy asked abruptly. "Did I disgust you that much?"

Raoul's mouth opened and he inhaled sharply, drawing back from the verbal assault. "Did I _look_ like I was disgusted?" He responded defensively. "I think you misunderstand my reasoning. I forced intimacy on you and that was utterly inappropriate for more reasons than you can comprehend. I did apologize for my actions but apparently that apology has fallen on death ears."

Guy laughed dryly as he moved closer to the Blondie until Raoul found himself backed into a wall. There was a lusty gleam in the Mongrel's eyes, a half crazed look that left even Raoul feeling a bit more intimidated than he cared to let on. "You forced it on me did you?" Guy whispered huskily. His hand came up to trace along to Blondie's collarbone. "Did I look like I was resisting?"

"You have a lover." Raoul pointed out sharply. This was completely new ground for him and though he could not deny that Guy's attention was rather pleasant he could not forget why he had ended that kiss. He had to put a stop to this while he still could.

Guy's hand stopped its sweeping motion along Roual's collar bone and instead desended to wrap around his waist. Raoul stood in frozen shook as the Mongrel hung his head, his weight suddenly descending on stiff figure beneath him as he leaned against the Blondie's chest. "No, I had a lover." Guy corrected in an empty voice confirming Raoul's suspicion. Raoul stared down at the Mongrel not at all certain to what to do with this currant situation. "Guy you can not give up hope. I refuse to believe that Iason is gone and you can not give up on your Mongrel." Oh course this was said more for Iason's benefit than that of a Mongrel. Raoul knew that Guy did lose hope than he would stop looking for Iason all together.

Guy looked up at Raoul in surprise. Than to the Blondie's utter shock Guy laughed. "I don't think he's dead you idiot. Riki's too much of a stubborn bastard to be dead. I mean that he'd never take me back." Guy lowered his voice; "He's not my Mongrel anymore." He said hollowly.

Raoul's brow creased at being called an idiot but he didn't draw attention to it. The Mongrel had called him worse in the past, and he didn't want to interrupt Guy now that he was finally getting to the route of things. "What do you mean he would not take you back? You've been searching for him all of this time. Of course he will take you back." Raoul said in what he hoped was a calming voice but simply sounded flat to his own ears.

Guy shook his head. "You really are clueless you know that Blondie? I've been seen all over Midas with _you_ asking about the whereabouts of a _Blondie_. I've been branded a traitor, I can't ever go back."

"You can explain that you were with me so that you could locate your Riki. Aside from that I do believe you are overreacting. The Mongrels we spoke with to seemed all too willing to help." Raoul pointed out.

"That's cause they were scared shitless! Look Raoul I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I know my own people. My life there is over now." Guy said and Raoul couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt. He had not realized until then just how much he had taken away from Guy.

"If you truly believe this than you can stay with me, even after all of this is over, but I refuse to allow you to think that you must whore yourself to me in order to secure a place here." Raoul ensured knowing that this would surely set things right between them. He was utterly floored when Guy raised angry eyes on his before slapping him clear across the face. The impact felt more like a pat on the cheek than a slap. Still, the massage was clear enough. "You asshole! You think I'd want this just to get a place in your house! What kind of man do you think I am? Why can't you understand that I'm falling for you? Is that concept to hard for your tiny brain to grasp? You ignorant, selfish bast-oomph!"

Having had quite enough Raoul closed the small distance between Guy and himself, pressing his lips firmly against Guy's to silence him. His heart felt a great deal lighter now that he knew that Guy truly did want to be with him. That feeling of rightness overtook the Blondie once more and he tenderly sought to deepen the kiss, an act that Guy was more than happy to allow. With a tentative breath Raoul drew back to meet dark eyes heavily lidded with lust. The Mongrel's breath was coming in quick gasps, his hands now clinging to the sleeves of Raoul's nightshirt.

Raoul closed his eyes as he tried to shut out the tingling in his body and the Mongrel's own obvious need. He shouldn't be doing this. As often as Raoul had witnessed pairings between pets he had never experienced intimacy himself. Why would he have after all? He was a Blondie, and there were reasons why Blondies were not supposed to mate. It was distracting, and it overpowered logic in favor of emotion. It was not something that should be allowed.

All of these protests were cut off as Raoul felt Guy's hot breath tickle his neck before sending wet streams of ecstasy shooting from his collarbone to his chin. Raoul gasped at the foreign sensation as his brain barely managed to register that Guy was licking him. The animalistic action was more than Raoul could handle and he tilted his head back, drawing in breath in one quick startled motion. The Mongrel was pressed up against his body, his hands now questing to find purchase beneath the Blondie's shirt. Raoul was more than happy to aid him in that quest, and he quickly stripped off the expensive material, letting it fall forgotten to the ground. He could not deny this feeling any longer. He wanted this so badly, wanted Guy so badly, and though he did not know exactly what he was doing he knew he would have what he wanted in the end. Raoul leaned down to lap at Guy's neck the way the Mongrel had done for him. Immediately the salty taste of sweat mixed with Guy's own sent filled his mouth. He was pleasantly surprised by the soft short gasps that came form his Mongrel at his actions. The need to feel the other's skin against his own was unbearable, and without thought he pulled the plain servant's shirt over Guy's head, revealing a portrait of trim muscle and caramel skin. Raoul pulled the Mongrel even closer, trapping him in another kiss. He could feel Guy's heart pounding against his chest and he knew his own matched the frantic rate.

Raoul pulled away and waited until Guy met his eyes before bringing up his hand to cup the smaller man's cheek. "Are you sure you want this?" Raoul whispered.

Guy laughed softly. "Haven't I made that clear to you already?"

"I, I have never done this before." Raoul admitted in a quite voice.

"Really?" Guy smiled, "Well I didn't see that coming."

Raoul growled softly, nipping at Guy's bottom lip in an almost playful action. "Blondies are supposed to remain abstinent, it keeps us strong."

Guy pulled back licking his lips and sending a jolt straight to Raoul's groin. "Strong?" Guy asked. "How the hell would that keep you strong? Than you go and watch your pets making out. You're a whole race of cock teases aren't you?"

"Cock teases?" Raoul asked. He didn't know this phrase's meaning.

"Don't worry," Guy said huskily as he grabbed Raoul through his pants and began to massage him gently. "I'll show you what a cock tease is."

Raoul groaned deep in his throat, his eyes closing and his body jerking desperately. He had never experienced this before, hadn't ever had anyone touch him down there. "Just relax Blondie, I'm going to drive you wild." Guy's voice purred from somewhere. Raoul was lost to the world at that moment, lost in the sensation of Guy's actions. Lost in the feel of that hand as it cupped him thoroughly, rubbing the soft fabric of his pants against him in sweat agony. Using just enough pressure to drive him crazy. Raoul didn't even realize that the Mongrel was ridding him of his pants until he felt the sudden rush of cold air on his hardening erection.

Then Guy had dropped to his knees in front of Raoul. He began placing butterfly kisses on the inside of Raoul's thighs, purposely missing the area that was clearly waiting for attention. Raoul moaned thickly at the light touches, annoyance mixing with desperate need. He could not wait much longer. "Guy, please…" He stammered out. "Oh Guy damn it stop that!"

Guy smile coyly as he pulled away, taking with him all forms of pleasure. "Stop? Alright than if that's what you want."

"No don't stop I want, I want more." Raoul said in a desperate tone that didn't suit him at all.

"More?" Guy asked as he nuzzled at Raoul's crouch causing the Blondie to let out a choked sound. "More what."

"I, Guy please, like the pets do, I please." Raoul slurred out pathetically. Jupiter was right, sexual intercourse did make Blondies weak. Here he was lowering himself to the point that he would plead to a Mongrel.

"I can't do it like a pet." Guy said with a little frown, "but somehow I don't think you'll mind." Then Guy got to work, his mouth opening to wrap around the tip of Raoul's member. Raoul cried out than, his hands reaching down to find purchase in Guy's hair and his body leaning heavily against the wall behind him. Guy started a slow steady pace, his expert mouth moving in and out in a painfully slow rithum. His tongue slid along the bottom of the throbbing surface, reaching out the flick idly against the tip when Guy withdrew completely. The Mongrel's movement's filled Raoul with indescribable pleasure every time he was enveloped by that hot skilled mouth, but it left him cold and empty every time he retreated. The feeling was wonderful, but Raoul wanted more, and fast. Raoul was shacking, his carefully kept composer shattered as he fought to keep himself from gripping Guy's hair tightly and forcing him into a faster pace. He wanted Guy to enjoy this as well, and he most certainly did not want to scare him off.

Luckily Guy finally showed him mercy, his slow torturous pace suddenly erupting into a myriad of quick fluid motion. Raoul couldn't help but thrust against the Mongrel, his eyes now open and watching Guy closely as he gasped against the blinding pleasure. Guy's head bobbed against the Blondie's crouch, his hands massaging Raoul's balls in time with his thrusts.

It didn't take long at all for Raoul to come with a startling yell, his seed exploding in the Mongrel's waiting mouth. Raoul sunk down the wall, the aftershock of his release sapping him of all of his energy. He pulled Guy into his embrace, wanting nothing more than to hold the wonderful creature forever.

"Thank you," was all that he could manage to gasp out, though it did not begin to do justice for what he had just been given. Guy grinned drunkenly, his head resting against Raoul's chest. "You're very welcome." He said before he looked down at the floor, his voice turning pained. "I wanted your first time to be good."

Raoul frowned at the sudden sad look that crossed Guy's face. "You first time was not." He said as more of a statement than a question. Guy frowned and signed.

"Don't want to talk about it." Guy whispered softly. He looked up at Raoul, his eyes pleading. "It's in the past okay. Can't we just lie here and enjoy this moment, I don't wanna think about anything else."

"What about you?" Raoul asked gesturing to Guy's half hard erection. He was more than happy to let Guy keep his secret for now. He had learned that the best why to get information from Guy was to earn his trust. The Mongrel would tell him when he was ready.

"I'll take care of it in the morning." Guy said yawning hugely, "I just wanna lay with you okay?"

Raoul smiled down at Guy. He gathered the sleepy Mongrel in his arms and moved them both to the bed. Guy moved to snuggle against Raoul as soon as they were lying down. He fell asleep with a small content smile on his face. Raoul took the Mongrel into his arms and soon joined him in sleep as well, feeling more at ease than he had in a long time.

~~**~~

"Okay Princess, time to go." Iason glared at the Vuzerian on the other side of his cell before rolling over and turning his back to the man. The Vuzerians had given him the name Princess after the first day when he had complained about the hideous state of his cell. He had informed them repeatedly that he was a Blondie but they had only laughed. Even his success in the ring had not made them realize their error. The stupid creatures, did they really think that a Mongrel would have been able to beat the fighters that they threw at him? Iason had fought only to prove to the Vuzerians that he was a Blondie, but seeing as they still did not believe him he saw no reason to entertain them anymore.

"I am done playing your game Vuzerian. I will not cooperate until you perform the DNA test that I demanded and realize the grave error of your ways." Iason stated simply.

The Vuzerian laughed of course. Iason allowed this, let the creature laugh while he could. "Ah come on Princess, you've been doing so well that we decided to reward you. I think you're going to like this fight."

"Do not pretend to understand my likes and dislikes." Iason warned making no move to get up from the uncomfortable bed.

"Oh but I know you'll like this Princess, that other Mongrel you came in with. Well we all agreed that you'd get to keep him if you won this fight. Of course I can't promise that it'll end well for him if you forfeit. I guess I could just let you watch from the sidelines though, if you'd prefer." Iason's heart jumped and he stood up suddenly giving the Vuzerian his undivided attention. "You intend to make me fight him?" He practically yelled as he pinned the Vuzerian with a look that promised a slow and painful death. The Vuzerian just smiled as he leaned against the wall beside Iason's cell, not at all intimidated. "You think we'd really pit you against a shrimp like that? You should be so lucky. No he'll be, involved, but he won't be fighting. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean."

Then the Vuzerian smirked as he pushed a bottom on the wall beside the cell. Iason groaned as he felt the invisible fumes fill his senses. In a matter of minutes he was on the ground and as weak as a common pet. He grimaced as he saw the force field lower and two armed Vuzerians come in. He was unsure of exactly what their 'reward' consisted of but he was sure of one thing. He was not going to like it.

~~**~~

Riki stumbled along behind the Vuzerian. He was cold, tired, and he really didn't give a fuck about anything anymore. His gang was gone, his people were being rounded up as slaves and the one person that he could have still gavin a shit about had turned out to be the cause of it all. Iason thought of him as trash, and so trash he would be. He would wait until these things finished with him and then threw him away. It wasn't like he had anything to live for anyways.

"Come on you, we haven't got all day." The Vuzerian that was pulling him along grumbled.

Riki just laughed bitterly. "What the hell does it matter? One freaking pit of hell to the next, what the hell do I care?"

"Well," the Vuzerian said as he paused outside of a force field enclosed cell. "You might not care but the spectators will. Don't want to be late for your first fight, do you?"

Riki froze, "Wait fight? I thought you guys decided I was too weak for your stupid fights."

The Vuzerian laughed, "Oh you are. You're not going to be fighting. You're going to be handicapping one of our fighters. That's all we can do with weaklings like you."

"Yeah well fuck you too," Riki muttered. The Vuzerian clearly didn't take kindly to this because he delivered Riki a punch to the gut that caused him to double over in pain.

The Vuzerian smiled as he lowered the force field and threw Riki into the room. "Have fun Mongrel." Riki lay hunched on the floor holding his stomach. "Damn these bastards are strong." He cursed as he tried to regain his footing, his gut still screaming at him. The Vuzerian had put the force field up and left Riki alone.

"Riki?" Shit, okay apparently not alone. Riki turned towards the voice, already knowing who he'd find.

"Seems I just can't get away from you can I?" Riki spat with a sneer as he glared at Iason. The Blondie had been lying down on a small bed when Riki had been thrown in, but he got up as soon as he saw the Mongrel.

"Riki, are you well?" Iaaon asked as he moved towards Riki as if to assess his health personally. The asshole actually sounded like he cared.

Riki pulled back. "Do I look well? Don't touch me you asshole, I think you've done enough already. Look at you, you sure don't look worse for wear Even as a slave you get treated like a fucking prince!"

Iason drew back, an odd look on his face. "Princess actually," Iason muttered in a voice so low that Riki could barely hear him. Still, the words stopped Riki's anger dead in its tracks. "What?" The Mongrel asked, certain he had misunderstood.

"They call me Princess not Prince." Iason clarified in angry annoyance.

Riki burst out laughing. "What the fuck, really?"

"Do you think I would willingly say something like that if it were not true?" Iason snapped.

"Yeah, well no, I didn't think you'd ever admit to that either way." Riki said between laughs as he held his gut. Damn it hurt to laugh but he didn't care. The laugher felt so good to his heavy heart.

"You were bond to hear it anyway." Iason mutter in what sounded suspiciously like a sulky voice.

Riki ceased his laughter in favor of glaring at the Blondie once more. "What the hell makes you think I'd stay around long enough to hear anything?"

Iason pursed his lips. "Now that I have you back I will not let you go again," he said sternly.

Riki sobered at this, "you think you own me? What gives you the right to say that? You sold me away along with all of the rest of my people when you made your little deal. What the hell makes you think I'm gonna go along with you?"

"Riki I have put a great deal of thought into what you have said. I can not consider your people trash because you are a part of that race. Why I do continue to believe that you are more of a special case than the others I will free them all when we get out of this mess. I can tell that this is very important to you." Iason felt his nerves swarm at having to say such things. He did not enjoy admitting he was wrong, but he would not lose Riki now due to the Mongrels ridicules stubbornness.

"So you're going to buy me with my people's freedom. You fucking ass I can't believe I used to trust you!" Riki turned and walked to the far side of the cell. "It seems I forgot why you can't trust a Blondie, but don't worry I remember now. You won't free them, you couldn't care less about them. I'd rot in hell before I sought help from you, and I know every other Mongrel here feels the same way I do."

Iason was about to answer when the silver cuff around his wrist glowed and a bright chain of energy shot out to the cuff around Riki's wrist. The Mongrel gasped in shook pulling away. The motion only strove to cause the chain to shorten, forcing the Mongrel to come closer until he stopped resisting. It wasn't until he was an arms length from Iason that he realized that he was only making it shorter. Riki growled and turned away, careful to keep slack on the energy rope. "Well this is just fucking great!"

Iason smiled, his thoughts were oddly reflected in their predicament. "You can feel however you want to Riki, that is unimportant. I have made my decision and it stands. You may choose to resist me but in the end it will not matter. We are in this together now, and I will leave here with you at my side or not at all. That is the simple truth of the matter."

Riki said nothing as the force field separating them from the arena lowered. Iason stepped out of their cell with a very reluctant Mongrel by his side. He was certain that the only reason Riki kept pace with him was to keep the cord from shrinking even more. Iason knew that the cord combined with his need to protect the Mongrel was going to make this fight far more difficult than the others. Still Iason found himself at peace. Riki was beside him again, and this time he wasn't going anywhere.

Okay guys that's all for now. Sorry to leave you hanging yet again but I promise there will be more to come. Anyways please do review, it really make my day. I hope you enjoyed this chappy!


	10. Fighting Passion

Happy Easter everyone! Sorry for the long period between updates. I had to get a tooth pulled and I was pretty much dead to the world. I did manage to write a pretty fair sized chapters though. Anyhow, to the reviews!

aniki

Thank you for such a nice review. I won't say Raoul's going to be uke, but he will have his uke moments. He is inexperienced after all, well other than watching pets that is. I think Iason's new nick name suits him perfectly. I wouldn't be surprised if Riki continues to use it after they're out of this mess. Oh and thank you for correcting that spelling error. I don't see them myself and I will never get mad at anyone for helping me be a better writer. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

DarkAngelJudas

Yeah! I've officially converted you! Guy can be decent when he hasn't lost his sanity and decided to destroy the only person he ever cared about. He and Raoul are really cute together too. I think that they are referring more to Iason's personality than his looks when they call him princess, but yes I agree, they are completely and utterly blind. Hehe, handicap. Somehow I think Riki's going to be a bit more than a handicap for Iason. I can't say this fights going to be very easy on either of them. I think Riki may surprise you though, he'll have a part to play in this as well. Anyways enjoy, and don't kill me at the end, I promise it's not as bad as it looks. ^_^

Norm120

Yeah Guy and Raoul are on the same page for now, but they'll have their demons to work through. As for Iason and Riki all that I can say is that they're almost through the worst of it, not that either of them know that yet. I'm glade that you enjoyed reading and I hope you like the next chapter as well.

Jacceh

Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glade you enjoyed the long chapter and I'm happy to report that this one's just as long. Guy and Raoul are really cute together, though Guy has reason to say that his first time wasn't great, as will be revealed latter. Don't worry to much about Iason and Riki. I'm not going to kill off my main characters, unlike some people. *huffs* I reserve every right to cause them bodily harm however. (yes I know I'm evil, but only in my writing I promise) Anyways enjoy another long chappy and thanks again!

TanyaUchiha

Yeah, I've got a new reviewer! *dances for joy* Ah, hehe, anyhow thank you so much for reviewing and I'm glade you like the story. I'm sorry you lost sleep over it, but I can say that I've done that while reading a really good fic more than once. I'm honored that you enjoyed it so much that you couldn't stop, I don't think there's any greater complement. I hope work goes okay for you and I think I'm leaving you the gift of a chapter when you get off so enjoy!

Alright here it is. Please remember that I wrote this under the influence of pain killers right after dental surgery so I apologize for any errors I might have missed while reading through it. Hope you all enjoy!

Ethereal

Iason could feel Riki at his back as he entered the now familiar arena. Already the sides were lined with spectators that had come to watch the fight. The Vuzerians were eager for a show, and a show Iason would give them.

"Stay behind me," Iason said without looking back. "Make sure to keep that cord slack, I will handle the opponent."

"I can fight too." Riki snapped and at that Iason did turn. There was such an odd rush of emotion running through the Mongrel's eyes at that moment. Iason did not think that he could begin to understand what Riki was feeling.

"That is unimportant right now, just do as I say." Iason responded before turning back as the force field on the far side of the arena was lowered and their opponent stepped out. The sound of cheers and cries of excitement filled the arena as the creature emerged and the announcer signaled the start of the match. The thing that was to be Iason's opponent seemed to be made completely out of fire. That was the only way that Iason could think to describe it. It was small, the size of a Mongrel adolescent, but it was as if its entire body was covered in searing hot flames so thick that Iason couldn't see the skin below, if there was any skin at all.

"Wait, they want us to fight that? How the hell are we supposed to fight that? I'm mean it's a fucking walking fire ball!" Riki had pulled up beside Iason despite the Blondie's orders to stay back.

"Indeed," Iason said as he looked the creature over. Though he could only see flames the creature did have a humanoid-like structure. It had a head, a chest, arms, and legs. There was a chance that this creature had the same points of variability as a normal humanoid would. The question was how was Iason going to get close enough to do any damage without doing damage to himself? Iason scanned the arena for anything he could find to use as a weapon, only to find it bare. With no weapons he was going to have to fight this thing hand-to-hand, he had no choice.

"Iason look out!" Iason turned back to their opponent at the sound of Riki's warning and discovered that the creature was now right in front of him. He barely managed to dodge before the creature struck, its speed unheard of. So the thing was far faster than a Blondie, it had covered the entire distance of the arena in the short time that Iason had been assessing their surroundings.

Iason felt the serge of heat as the creature passed and headed straight for Riki. The Blondie realized that by moving out of the way he had left Riki wide open. Iason moved to intersect but he knew that he would never make it in time. Luckly, and much to his surprise, Riki twisted out of the way and lashed out against their attacker with a rather skilled roundhouse kick. The creature cried out as the kick connected with its stomach, and it doubled over in pain. Iason smelled charred leather as Riki kicked off his burning shoe, a grin on his face. The crowd was going wild above them, but Iason was not paying them any mind at all.

"The thing's a fucking weakling Iason! We can land kicks on him no problem. Ya just gotta be sure that you can take off whatever ya hit him with." In his excitement Riki bent down to rip off a portion of his shirt that he undoubtedly planned to use as some sort of barrier between himself and the creature. He didn't notice that his movement had caused the tension on the cord that connected him to Iason to increase. The cord constricted, pulling them closer together and Riki stumbled forward as he struggled to regain his balance. The creature used this to its advantage, coming at Riki with that startling speed. Iason knew that Riki would not be able to dodge this time. The Blondie moved to intercept by lashing out at the creature with a well-aimed kick. The thing didn't seem like it would fall for this twice though. It dodged at the last minute, moving out of Iason's striking range before the Blondie could land his attack but not before Iason's shoe caught on fire.

Iason would have cursed if it was in his nature. All it would take was one strike to bring this thing down. Its reaction to Riki's attack told Iason that much. The problem was that the thing was too fast to get a hit on, and any close calls would set him on fire.

Though the shoes that Riki had given him were not as hard to remove as Blondie attire he still had them tightly lanced, and was unable to just kick them off. This fire was not extremly hot, but it spread at an unnatural speed and was already moving to Iason's pant leg. The Blondie had to bend down to try and get the shoe off and the creature used this to its advantage, jumping on Iason's back and hanging on for dear life. The crowd of spectators roared as Iason was overcome with the serving pain that that now engulfed his head as well as his back. His shoe was forgotten as the creature wrapped burning arms around his neck. The small arms didn't have the strength to strangle him, but the pain was extremely distracting. Iason grabbed the creature by the arms in an attempt to throw it off. He gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to dislodge the creature but it would not let go.

Iason was consumed with so much pain that his body was threatening to give out. His head spun and he felt sick to his stomach. His grip on the creature was weakening, mainly due to the burns that now marred his palms. He had to stay awake, if he did not succeed in defeating this creature then it would turn on Riki next and he was not going to allow that.

It was a shock when the main source of his pain was ripped away from his backside. He gasped in relief, falling to the ground and rolling in a very unbecoming manner to try to rid himself of the flames that licked at his skin and engulfed his clothing. It wasn't until he stood that he realized why the fire creature had left him alone. Riki was now tangled with the creature, his teeth gritted together in pain. He must have drug the creature off of Iason using his whole body because he was now lying on his back with the creature lying on top of him. He had wrapped the cord that connected him and Iason around the creature's neck and was pulling on it, causing it to shorten more and more. The creature was struggling desperately against Riki, its fire flickering in and out and revealing glimpses of bare caramel colored skin. It seemed to be gasping for air, trying desperately to remove the cord from its neck. Iason wasted no time in closing the distance between himself and Riki. He struck the creature in the side, a hit with all of his force behind it. The strike knocked the creature right off of Riki and across the arena. As it landed the fire consuming it was snuffed out revealing the form of a very small, very naked boy. It was odd how pathetic the boy looked now, thin in frame and covered in both old and new bruises. He actually reminded Iason of one of the Blondie pets back in Tanagura. One never would have thought that the now unconscious boy could have kept pace with a Blondie as well as he had.

The crowd was in an uproar, screaming at Iason to finish the job, to kill the creature and end the match. Iason ignored their cries, focusing on Riki instead. The Mongrel had a slightly crazed look about him. He was covered in horrible burns, more so than even Iason, and he looked ready to faint at any moment. Still he had this lopsided grin on his face that seemed to reach his ears and his eyes sparkled with mirth. "See, told you I could fight." He stuttered out in a weak but determined voice.

"Do not speak," Iason said as he moved to kneel beside the Mongrel. "You are in no condition to be doing anything."

"I was in good enough condition to save your ass." Riki said defiantly as he struggled to sit up and surprisingly succeeded. "You don't need to get your silks all ruffled, I've had a lot worse than this growing up on the streets. Don't worry about it."

Iason winced internally at the thought of what 'worse' thing Riki could be implying, not that he let his discomfort show. He simply did not like the idea of someone damaging what was his. "I did not require your assistance." Iason said wanting to make certain that this was quite clear. "However, I will admit that you do contribute a bit."

"Guess that's the Blondie version of a thank you." Riki laughed and then sucked in a breath as his body protested against the movement. "Ah fuck, I hate fucking burns. They're the worst kind of injury. They take forever to heal and they always get worse before they get better."

"I will make certain that you are seen to." Iason assured. He stood to tower over Riki as a pair of guards approached them, each holding a remote that was capable of stunning them through the collars they wore. One of the guards pushed a button on the remote and Iason and Riki were no longer tied together. Iason planted himself firmly in front of Riki, "I fought your ridicules battle, and I demand that you provide us both with medical care."

The guard closest to Iason laughed, slapping the other guard on the back. "I see what you mean Kion, he really is a princess."

Riki burst into laughter, as did the guards. Rage overtook Iason and he punched the offending man in the face. Moments latter he realized his error as pain radiated from the collar around his neck and the world went dark around him.

~~**~~

Morning came very slowly to Raoul. He was normally quite quick to waking, and he often rose before the mass of society. This morning was different however, this morning his bed was simply too warm and inviting to allow him to let go of sleep so easily. So Raoul lay in bed for some time, enjoying the warmth of the sleeping creature beside him and trying desperately to ignore thoughts of what the consequences of his actions would be.

Had it really been only weeks before that he had picked up this creature from a collapsing building and brought him back to Tanagura? It felt like such a long time ago, and yet so brief as well. He felt as if every second that passed was a rare gift that would soon be torn away. How long could he hide Guy from society? How long could he protect him?

"Raoul?" The sleepy voice beside him questioned as dark eyes fluttered open to meet him. "You awake?"

Raoul responded by giving the sleepy boy a light kiss on the lips before moving to attend to his neck. "Umm, Raoul." Guy mumbled as he began to awaken more fully. "What are you doing?"

"Hum, you did say that you would allow me to return the favor in the morning. That is just what I intend to do." Raoul said in between light nips to the Mongrel's neck. He moved down his new lover's chest and took a pert nipple in between his lips, sucking it greedily. "Fuck Raoul, I thought you didn't know how to do any of this!" Guy gasped out.

"Language," Raoul chided before biting down lightly on the attentive nipple in a playful manner. "I have not done this before, I have however seen a fair number of pets perform so I am not a complete novice.

"Oh!" Guy said suddenly as Raoul reached down to stroke his hardening member. "Hang on Raoul I wanna do something."

Raoul raised an eyebrow when Guy got off the bed and stumbled naked towards the rest room. He was contemplating anger at the Mongrel's sudden departure when Guy returned with a bottle of shampoo. "This'll make things much easier." Guy said as he slipped back into bed beside Raoul. "Trust me, you're going to like this."

Raoul's eyes widened as he began to understand what Guy wanted. "I am not going to let you or anyone else mount me Guy. I am a Blondie."

"Oh don't get yourself all worked up. I already guessed that much but I figure since you've never done this I'll ride you. You'll still be the top, even if I'm technically on top of you, and I'll be able to show you how to do it right. You're missing out you know. Being bottom can be really nice, that is if you've got a good top. Of course I like doing both, but I'll be bottom this time."

Raoul could only stare as Guy took the shampoo and began to prepare himself. The Blondie watched as Guy took a thoroughly coated digit and inserted it into himself, moaning slightly. Curious and a bit apprehensive Raoul decided that if this was truly what Guy wanted than he would at least try it. The Blondie resumed stroking Guy, his own finger questing around to tease at Guy's hole. Guy moaned and squeezed the bottle of shampoo over Raoul's hand and than left Raoul to prepare him as he brought his hand around to squeeze at the Blondie's neglected manhood, his talented fingers causing the flesh beneath to swell and the Blondie to wither.

Raoul had witnessed pets preparing each other more than enough to know what would happen and so he was able to prepare Guy to what he felt was an adequate level. Guy must have thought so too because he prompted Raoul into a reclined sitting position that left the Blondie staring up at him. Raoul still had his hand wrapped around the Mongrel's member and he stroked at it gently, feeling it pulse beneath his palm as if begging for more.

"Damn it Raoul I hope you're ready cause I can't wait anymore. I need you now." Raoul nodded at the sound of Guy's desperation. He rather enjoyed leaving the Mongrel flustered. It was only fair since he had been flustered since the moment he'd met the creature.

Guy had turned his attention downward, his entrance hovered over Raoul's awaiting cock. Slowly he lowered himself over the throbbing head, his hand wrapped around the base to help guild it in. Raoul gasped as the too tight hole squeezed at his tip, his body shuttering uncontrollably. "Oh Guy, please." He begged incoherently, not at all sounding like himself and not really caring at that moment. Guy did things to him, unsettled him in ways he could not fathom. He unraveled all of his defenses, laying him out exposed and completely open. Still Raoul could not protest. The contentment he felt in Guy's presence was far too enjoyable, and the pleasure was addicting.

These thoughts and all others vanished from the Blondie's mind as guy began to lower himself, engulfing Raoul whole one agonizing inch at a time. The Mongrel moaned as he worked, his head tilted back and his lips parted and panting. He body shown with a layer of sheen that made him glisten in the late morning light. Raoul felt his mind close down as Guy finished his descent, his ass now resting lightly on Raoul's blond curls.

"Oh Jupiter, Guy you're tight." Raoul moaned out as he allowed his head to fall back against the headboard, his eyes sliding shut for a moment. Guy leaned forward, the slight movement causing Raoul's hips to jerk and a moan of pure need to pass his lips. Something inside him was stirring something that had always been there lying dormant in the back of his subconscious. The Mongrel kissed him very gently than. A soft kiss that held nothing of the demanding feeling that Raoul had experienced before.

"Open your eyes baby, I want you to watch me." Raoul complied immediately, his eyes sliding open to settle on the smaller man in front of him. "I am not a baby," Raoul growled out, not understanding the meaning behind the nickname. Guy did not answer, instead he began to move up and down in a soft steady pace and Raoul crid out. His hands moving to grip Guy's thighs to guild him into a faster rhythm.

As Raoul sought to take control Guy stopped completely, his hand coming to rest on top of the Blondie's own. Raoul looked at him in surprise, a wine escaping his lips before he could stop himself. Then something snapped inside of Raoul. Something that he could neather identify nor control. It was as if a wild animal had been set loss, and was now reeking navoc on his mind. One thing was for sure, this animal did not like being denied his pleasure. Raoul began to forcefully move the Mongrel's hips up and down. The feeling was unbelievable and Raoul picked up the pace, oblivious to the Mongrel's cries for him to stop. It was like he was being driven by pure instinct, and that instinct was screaming at him to take what was his, to clam it as his own. He thrust up into that hot warm body even as he drove the Mongrel's hips downward. Never before had he felt anything like this. He didn't understand it, nor did he particularly care to understand in that moment. It angered him to think that such pleasure had been kept from him, and Raoul vowed that he would never be denied again. The Blondie cried out as he came hard and deep in the shacking body, his fingers digging into that soft flesh as he emptied his load.

It wasn't until then that he looked into the Morgrel's eyes and he realized just what he had done. The look on Guy's face froze him in place, and he let go of the Mongrel's hips, suddenly feeling as if his hands were made of fire. Guy immediately pulled away, his member soft between his legs. The Mongrel moved to the door only to find it locked. He cursed and turned back to Raoul, his body ready to dart at even the slightest movement from the bed. Guilt crept into the corners of Raoul's mind as he saw the pain that had replaced to pleasure on the exquisite creature's face. Where there had been shaky sort of trust there was now fear. The smaller man's chest heaved and his body shook. Raoul did not understand, he could not explain what had come over him, but he was beginning to see why Blondies were forbidden to pair. Was it like this for all Blondies? Did that predatorily drive consume all of them when they were sexually active, or was it only him?

"Guy I'm sorry." Raoul offered the boy. He was apologizing to the Mongrel a lot, and he did not like it one bit. Still, he liked the look on the boy's face less. "As you know that was my first time and I lot control. I did not mean to be so ruff with you."

"Let me out." Guy said flatly as he fought to keep his voice calm.

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "You wish to go out into a building full of Blondies looking like that?" Raoul asked as he eyed Guy's sweaty naked form and the slight line of cum that was dripping down Guy's thigh. There was no blood, Raoul noted happily. He had not hurt the Mongrel.

Guy flushed bright red and moved to retrieve his clothing from the night before. He pulled them on quickly, his eyes never leaving Raoul. "Let me out." He said again with venom in his tone. "You said you'd let me go if I asked, well I'm fucking asking."

"Where would you go?" Raoul asked softly, his heart pounding. He could not lose Guy, he would not lose him. The Mongrel was overreacting, Raoul would learn to control this beast within him now that he knew of its existence. Guy had nothing to fear.

"Anywhere," Guy spat out in answer to Raoul's query as he moved back towards the door. Raoul did not move, instead he watched and waited. "Look, I'm fucking sick of it Raoul. I'm not gonna be used by you, not by anyone ever again. You want a quick fuck than get a pet, leave me the fuck out of it."

"I do not want a pet Guy, I want you." Raoul said as he stood and moved towards the Mongrel with practiced grace. He had no intension of allowing this nonsense to continue. "I am not looking for a 'quick fuck' either, as you so eloquently put it."

Guy snickered, the slight lowering of defenses giving Raoul some small hope. "You swore." Guy said in a childish voice.

"I was quoting you." Raoul reminded as he carefully moved to encircle the smaller frame in his arms, bringing the quivering body close to his chest. "I'm sorry," he said again, this time in a regretful whisper. "I lost control. These emotions are new to me and I am still learning how to manage them. I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me." Guy muttered defensively from his position nestled into Raoul's chest. "Its just, damn it Raoul I don't like being forced into it. No one does, not for real anyways. Games are one thing but that wasn't a game. You didn't stop, even when I told you to, and I can't be with someone like that. Someone who thinks only of their own pleasure and nothing else."

"Guy, your pleasure means a great deal to me-"

"Than why didn't you stop?" Guy asked as he fought to hold on to his composure. Raoul wished he wouldn't. There was clearly something bothering Guy, something more than rough sex.

"I do not really understand what happened myself Guy. I think that there is something about Blondies. Something in our genetic makeup that makes us unstable during sex. I would have to do some research to be certain but I think that sex triggers some primal coding within us that causes us to act on instinct alone."

"You're really blaming this on genetics?" Guy asked in disbelief.

"I am merely stating that there may be a reason why Jupiter did not what us coupling. I know you will not believe me Guy, but this will never happen again. I will not allow it to, despite what urges I may experience. I will not allow it to control me again. I love you Guy, as much as I am capable of the emotion. I will always care for you, and I will never hurt you that way again."

"I already told you that you didn't hurt me." Guy muttered softly. "Look, I don't know about all this primal urge stuff but I'll forgive you Blondie. I mean your kind are so unstable and it was your first time. Understand one thing though. You ever force your dick on me when I'm saying no again and I'll cut it off, don't think I won't either. I don't give out second chances often, so don't waste it. Guy left a dumbfounded Raoul with that, heading for the washroom.

Raoul just stood there in shook, unable to do anything. Had the Mongrel really just threatened to-Raoul laughed shakily. "You know I wadger he would do it too. Another reason to make certain I never let myself lose control again." It was more than that too, Raoul had hated seeing the pain on the Mongrel's face. Even if Guy refused to admit it Raoul knew that he had hurt him. 'The next time we do something I shall make certain that it will be completely centered around him.' Raoul thought slightly aroused by the idea of focusing solely on the Mongrel's pleasures, and all that he could do in that endeavor. Then a dark thought clouded his mood. 'If he allows us to have a next time that is.' Raoul frowned as he looked at the closed door separating him and Guy. He just hoped that he would be able to undo the damage he had caused, and that he would get to see Guy gasping in pleasure for him again.

Well that's all for now. I know what happened with Guy and Raoul was a little strange but there is explanations for both of their behaviors, I promise. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!


	11. Plans

Wow, it's been way too long hasn't it? I am so sorry for the really long wait. I'm in my last semester of college before I graduate and I'm moving right afterwards and looking for work so I've been swamped. I'll try and get the next chapter out on time. Sorry again for the wait and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

DarkAngelJudas

Yeah, I know that was pretty screwed up having them fight a fire being but I needed something that Iason couldn't beat on his own but that Riki could help him with. Iason's hair probably should have burned off but I couldn't do that to him (or me). Miracles coincidence right? ^_^ Don't worry Iason and Riki will be alright in the end. I can't say I feel to sorry for Iason being given the Princess nickname. I mean he did work to enslave Riki's entire race, but he's changing now so I forgive him. Yeah, Roual and Guy have some things to work out, but I think they'll be okay. I'm more worried about Riki when he and Iason become sexually active. Raoul tends to have more self control than Iason does, as we all know. Anyhow I leave you on that happy note and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

TanyaUchiha

Sorry for the really long wait on this chapter. I promise I usually don't take this long. I'm glade you like my portrayal of Guy and Raoul, I think they're great this way too. Riki and Iason will be okay, well at least physically. Mentally, well you'll have to wait and see. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Jacceh

Yeah burns are the worst. They hurt forever, but I promise I'm not to much of sadist. The technology they have will heal them pretty fast. But than again I still got them both severly burned…okay, maybe I am a little sadistic. ~_^ I don't think I'd say Iason coped with the "Princess" remark. More like he threw a fit, not that I blame him. The hair dye isn't temporary, but his hair will start growing out pretty quickly. Then he'll be two-toned. Humm.

Aniki

Thanks for the review. Iason's hair will be fine, if only due to the writer wishing to protect it from farther harm. As for Raoul saying "I love you" too early the way I see it is they've been together for a little over a month now, and Blondie's tend to say what's on their mind right away so I think that Raoul would tell Guy the moment he started feeling anything for him. I don't think Raoul is deeply in love with him yet, but Raoul's never been in love so he wouldn't know what he was feeling for sure yet either. Anyways that's just my thoughts on it, but you may be right. Anyways enjoy the next chapter!

Well here we go. Enjoy!

Ethereal

"What do you think they'll do to use when they find out?" The unfamiliar voice tickled at Iason's mind as he slowly pulled himself from sleep. Iason squinted against the hard light of the room. He was not in a cell anymore, of that he was certain. His body was also free of pain and he didn't seem to have any injuries. Iason looked around the room he was in, discovering it to be heavily equipped with medical supplies. He guessed he was in some sort of infirmary, though he had no idea how he had gotten here or where Riki was for that matter.

"They're not going to find out! If they did we'd be ruined, you know that. I can't even think about what they'd do if they knew we had enslaved a Blondie!" This second voice drew Iason's attention instantly. He could tell that both this voice and the first speaker's voice had originated in the an adjoining room, and that neither speaker knew that they were being overheard.

"We did not enslave a Blondie we enslaved a Mongrel! How were we supposed to know any better? He has black hair and he was with Mongrels in there territory." As the first one spoke Iason rose from the bed and made his way over to the partition that separated him from the other two in the room. He was thankful that he hadn't been attached to any type of equipment, as his movement would surly have been heard. As it was he was able to get within sight of the two Vuzerians without them noticing him.

"Well the DNA tests say that he's a Blondie." The second one cut into the other's speech. This one wore an outfit befitting a physician. The other one wore a medical uniform as well, but he seemed to be of a lower position than the first. "His performance in the arena confirms it as well." The first said. "I swear I don't know how those idiots that run that place didn't realize it sooner."

"Well we're going to have to release him of course. There must be a reason why he was in the Mongrel's territory. Maybe we can work something out."

"There was a reason." Iason said stepping fully into view and causing both men to gasp and step back.

"Sir, you should not be up and moving around yet!" The one who seemed to be in charge said. Iason raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that it is your place to tell me what I should and should not do?" Iason asked in a commanding voice.

"No, of course not sir." The Vuzerian said hastily waving his hands in front of him. Iason could smell his fear and he would have smirked if he was in different company. "I was simply concerned for you health," the fool said.

"You should be far more concerned for your own health. Do you know the penalty for wrongfully imprisoning a Blondie?" Iason kept his voice stern and his form ridged. In truth he knew that he would not bring the wrath of Jupiter down on them. Not because of any concern for them mind you, but because he did not want Jupiter to know he was alive. Not just yet anyhow.

"Please Sir, we had no way to know-"

"I asked for DNA tests to be done several times, and was denied. Still, I see your point and I do consider it. Because of this I will lessen your punishment." Iason said steadily.

"Our punishment?" The man squeaked.

"Yes. First you will return my property to me."

"Your property?"

"The Mongrel that was with me when I was in the arena." Iason clarified. "And each of you shall receive a lash for any mark I find on him so I would suggest you return him in good repair.

"Of course Sir, right away." The Vuzerian shot his companion a look and the little man scampered off to find Riki.

"Secondly you will provide me with transportation back to my own planet, and any other resources that I require." Iason continued as the man nodded frantically. "Finally my contract with you is now void. You will return all of the Mongrel's that you have procured to Midas and you will refrain from capturing any others."

"What, but how are we supposed to find them all? There's got to be thousands of them fighting in arenas by now." The man practically moaned.

Iason raised an eyebrow, "would you prefer that I brought this matter to Jupiter than?"

The man paled ever more, if that was possible. "No! No Sir I will make certain that it is done. Is there anything else you require Sir?"

Iason nodded, "a room for now. Bring the Mongrel to me once he arrives. Until then I wish to be left alone."

"Of course Sir. I will have a room prepared for you right away." The Vuzerian fled from the room then, thankful to escape the Blondie's wrath. Iason smiled smugly once the man was out of sight. Things seemed to be shaping up rather nicely now.

Katze was just getting ready for bed when his COM beeped, singling a call. The ex-furniture sighed and made his way over to it, yawning as he slumped down in his chair. His business had gone to hell since Iason's abduction, and Katze's own splitting headache wasn't helping. Undoubtedly it was one of his business partners that was bothering him now. These damn vultures wouldn't leave him alone, even at this time of night. Katze tapped the COM as he leaned down to get a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "What the hell do you want now?" Katze asked as he looked up to see who the hell was bothering him now. The cigarette fell from between parted lips as his eyes feel upon none other than Iason Mink himself. The Mongrel gasped and sat back in his seat, his shoulders ridged. "Iason?" Katze stuttered in absolute shook. The Blondie looked quite different. He was blond no more but now sported onyx black hair. Still, this was defiantly Iason, and the Blondie didn't look happy.

The damned Blondie raised an eyebrow giving Katze a pointed look. Katze gulped and quickly straightened in his seat. "Sir, what happened? Where are you? Everyone thinks you're missing or dead."

"I am aware of this." Iason said evenly. "I will be coming in a few days Katze. I shall be staying with you, and I will require board."

Katze's eyes widened and he felt a shiver running down his spin at this news. "If that is what you want Sir, but wouldn't you be more comfortable in a more suitable living area. I could have something arranged."

"No," Iason said quickly. "I require a high level of secrecy. As such is the case you may not tell anyone of this meeting, or that I am alive. I will be there soon, and I am not coming alone so be prepared. That is all you need to know for now, I will explain my needs more thoroughly when I arrive." And with that the damned Blondie cut transmission.

"What the hell?" Kazte said as he stared at the screen, almost as if it had the answers to his question. "He's been back in my life for less than ten minutes and it's already going to hell."

"Let me go you fucker!" Iason quickly ended his transmission as he heard the cry from the other side of the door. He was facing forward when his door opened to reveal a Vuzerian pushing Riki in front of him. Riki met Iason's eyes before scanning around the room. "Well I see you made yourself comfortable." Riki muttered as he allowed himself to be herded into the room.

The Vuzerian gave Iason a timid look. "Will there be anything else sir?" Iason shook his head in dismissal, a smile threatening to emerge at the corner of his lip as he watched the pouting Monrgel. The Vurerian left after that, and Iason was able to talk more freely.

"Are you damaged?" Iason asked as he stood and approached the other. Riki snorted and crossed his arms. His outward aperence didn't reveal any of the burns that had covered his body, but that did not mean that his treatment had been adequate.

Riki snorted "I've been damaged since the day I was born." Riki said in response. "Not that I give a shit. So what's going to happen now? I mean now that they finally got it through their heads that you're a Blondie what's next?"

"I am returning home." Iason answered as he eyed the emotion that was playing across Riki's face. Did the Mongrel know how he broadcast his feelings for the world to see? Right now Iason could tell that the Mongrel was nervous.

"Oh, so you're just going back to your old life now, is that it?" Riki asked, his dark eyes flashing with anger.

"That is not possible yet. I have contacted an employee of mine. I shall be residing with him. He will be able to keep my presence unknown, and I will have access to the information I need."

Riki sighed and folded his hands behind his back. "So that's it than, this is where we part ways. Don't see what you'd need me for seeing as how you've got this employee of yours handling everything now."

"Not everything." Iason interrupted as he drew closer to the Mongrel, causing Riki to back up. "I still have use for you Riki, unless you would prefer to remain here that is?"

Riki looked away, crossing his arms and getting that stubborn look on his face that always led to trouble. "I don't know. That might be better than living with the guy that's trying to bring my entire race down."

Iason frowned, "if you must know your precious race is safe. I have dissolved the contract between Vuzeri and Tanagura."

"Really," Riki spat, "how the hell did you manage that?"

Iason narrowed his eyes, "it is a simple matter for one such as I. It was one of the conditions that I set forth if the Vuzerians did not want to face Jupiter's wrath."

"Oh, how thoughtful of you to fit that into your schedule." Riki said in a tone that ranked of sarcasm. He swept by Iason, flopping down in the Blondie's bed. "I've had one hell of a week and I'm going to get some sleep now. Wake me when you've decided to stop being such a self-centered ass."

Iason was once again left in a state of shock as the Mongrel settled down for his rest. That Riki dared to talk to him in such a manner still confounded Iason but more than that was the fact that Iason had done this for him and Riki showed no sign of gratitude. He had freed the Mongrels to make peace with Riki, and still the dark haired boy resisted him with all that he had. He had had enough of this. In a flash Iason was on the bed beside Riki, his hand gripping the Mongrel's wrist.

Riki cried out as he was forcibly brought around to face the angry Blondie, his eyes wide. "What the hell Iason? Let me go!"

"No," Iason said with deadly calm. "I am done with this Mongrel. I will not have you acting this way towards me any longer."

"I can act however the hell I want!" Riki shouted out. He tried to wrench his wrist free but Iason would not allow it. He climbed over Riki, using his body to pin the smaller man to the bed.

"You fucking asshole!" Riki shouted as he struggled against the impossible strength of a Blondie. "Let me go!"

"I will do no such thing until you listen to me!" Iason said in a tone that left no room for argument. His angry reply caused Riki to freeze beneath him, his breath held between clenched teeth. Iason sighed and loosened his grip, though he did not get off of Riki. He stared into the other's guarded eyes as he fought to find his center once more.

"I do not understand what it is you desire Riki." Iason started again once he regained his composure. "I have freed all of the Mongrels and ensured that they will remain that way. I have treated you as an equal, despite the fact that my entire race would scoff at the idea. I have done everything I know of to earn your respect, and still you seem to want nothing to do with me."

"So what if I want nothing to do with you? Why the hell would you care?" Riki said as he turned his head to the side, his eyes dancing with barely guarded emotion.

"I do care Riki." Iason said with a sigh as he reached out and brushed a strand of loose dark hair along the mongrel's cheekbone. "I never intended for this complication to happen. In the beginning I only wished to use you in order to gain information about my attackers. I never thought I would find myself enjoying your presence, nor the style of life that you live. I will not give that up now Riki, nor do I intend to let you go."

"What if I want to go? What if I don't want to stay with you?" Riki challenged though there was less bite in his voice than before.

Iason narrowed his eyes as he brought his face down until it hovered only inches above the Mongrel. "I am not giving you that option." Iason said with bated breath. "However, I think I will convince you to stay with me." Than Iason closed the gap between them, placing a fierce and heated kiss on the Mongrel's lips. Riki gasped in surprise his mouth opening up and allowing Iason to deepen the kiss. Iason felt his body stir as he let instinct guide him. This was all new to him but it didn't matter. It felt like he was made to do this, he wondered how he had waited this long. Riki was hot and solid beneath him, and so tense that he seemed like he would burst at any moment. Iason pulled back, not wanting to startle the creature into rebellion.

The Mongrel was still trapped under him, and Iason knew that he could just take what he wanted. The look in the others eyes is what stopped him, so guarded and unsure, but there was passion there, and longing. Iason released the Mongrel, moving beside him in the bed. Riki was his now, he would not be taken away again. Iason would wait until his Mongrel was ready. "I have made my feelings clear," Iason said. "I will give you time, but for now we should rest." Then Iason lay down beside the Mongrel as he had countless times before and prepared for sleep to overtake him. Little did he know that Riki was nowhere near understanding his feelings. The mongrel would be lying there throughout the night, lost in a turbulence of pain and confusion while Iason slept on feeling more at peace than he had in a long time.


	12. Dilemmas and Declarations

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long wait in between updates. I my defense I graduated from college, moved long distance, got new house and a new job in that period so I've been busy. ^_^ Anyways here's the next chappy. I hope you enjoy.

To my wonderful reviewers:

MikkiSenpai 

I agree that it is a bit OOC for Iason to just come out and say how he feels. I don't think a Blondie is the kind to beat around the bush though, and since Iason actually knows how he feels I think he would say it, if only to assure that he gets what he wants in the end. Things with Katze are going to get a lot more complicated, trust me. I'm feeling very sorry for Katze. I'm not sure why I'm torturing him in this fic, it just kinda happened. *sweatdrops* Anyhow I hope you like this next chapter. I promise that there will be Iason/RIki hotness in the future, just not quite yet.

TanyaUchiha

I'm glade you liked the last part and believe me does Riki react. Anyways do enjoy!

DarkAngelJudas

Yeah apparently Vuzerian is their native work for idiot. Iason did tell them he was a Blondie like, a billion times. He even gave them a way to prove it. Sigh, still it was fun watching them grovel. Riki will come around eventually, maybe. Stupid stubborn Mongrel. ^_^ Anyways thanks for the review, as always! Enjoy!

Norm120

Yep Riki and Iason are home free for now. Things with Katze are going to get a lot more complicated, trust me. I'm feeling very sorry for Katze. I'm not sure why I'm torturing him in this fic, it just kinda happened. *sweatdrops* Anyhow I hope you like this next chapter. I promise that there will be Iason/RIki hotness in the future, just not quite yet.

Aniki

I promise I didn't forget, I've just been way, way too busy. As long as I'm still getting reviews I'll still write. I promise. Somehow I don't feel too sorry for the Vuzerians. It's not like Iason didn't try to tell them what he was, and it's fun watching them squirm. I'm glad that you liked the ending and I promise there's more of that to come. Oh and thanks for the tip about Katze and Iason. I think I'll keep having Katze call Iason "Sir" to his face just to be consistent, but I'll remember that for future fics. Thanks again.

Faline

Thank you for the review! I promise as long as I keep getting them I will keep writing. I thought the ending was good too, he actually found a way to make Riki be quiet. ^_^ I did this story because I couldn't find one that did have this take of Ai No Kusabi. I'm glade you like it.

eirina

I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. I like showing Iason's sensitive side too. (I swear he does have one.) The Blondie in him is what makes him upset with Riki. Here he's done so much for a Mongrel and instead of showering him with thanks he spits in his face. Ah you gotta love our little Riki. ^_^ Well thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Jacceh

Yeah, sorry about the long wait, again. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Riki and Iason will get things sorted out sometime, maybe, ah who am I kidding? Those two will never be sorted out but oh well, that's why we love them. Anyways Enjoy!

Simca

Wow is right. Thanks for the great review. I'm glad you like it so far and I promise there will be more to come. As far as who is bottoming how you will just have to see. I can say I do like to mix it up though. ^_^

Wow, nine reviews for one chapter. I'm in heaven. Anyways thanks for the feedback, I live for it. Do enjoy!

Ethereal

Katze jumped when he heard the door buzz. Iason had contacted him that morning to let him know he would be coming the next day. He was not expecting company, nor would he welcome it in his current predicament. His place was fucking trashed, there was no way that he could welcome a Blondie into it right now. When Katze opened the door he was rather surprised to see a Mongrel on the other side. Katze frowned as he looked at the longhaired boy, taking a moment to place him. "Oh, you're Guy, Riki's second." Katze said in recognition. "Look, you'll have to come back latter. Tell Riki I don't have any work for him right now." Katze was just about to close the door when another figure stepped behind the Mongrel, this one much taller and of far more consequence than Guy.

Katze took a step back sucking in a quick breath. "Your…"

"Roual." The Blondie supplied as if Katze could have forgotten. "You are Iason's furniture. Tell me, why is it that this Mongrel seems to think that you have connections with his kind?" The question hung in the air as the Blondie swept into the small apartment as if he owned it. Katze fought to regain even an ounce of composer, his day quickly going from bad to worse. Iason had told him to tell no one of his situation, he would surly not be pleased to come in and find another Blondie had been there.

"You can't be here right now." Katze stuttered out before realizing how his words sounded. The Blondie turned on him, the look in his eyes promising pain if Katze continued. "Do not presume to tell me where I can and can not be. Now how do you know this Mongrel?" Raoul asked in that steady voice.

"I already told you Raoul." Guy interrupted in an annoyed tone as he too entered the apartment, so much for personal space. "He gives Riki and I jobs sometimes, it's kind of a long shot but I thought he might know something. How do you know him?" Guy seemed so relaxed talking to the Blondie. What the hell was going on?

"As I said, he is Iason's furniture." Raoul told Guy in a tone that was surprisingly soft. "So he knows this Riki as well, how interesting." Raoul studied Katze as if he were a specimen under a microscope. Katze fidgeted under that look. How did he always end up in these kind of situations. Life was so much easier when Iason just left him the fuck alone!

"Wait did you say he was furniture? The fucking lord of the black market, furniture?" The damned mongrel burst out laughing. Katze threw him a dark look, wondering if Raoul would be offended if he shut him up permanently. For some strange reason the Blondie seemed to have a connection to Guy, not that Katze wanted any part in it. Whatever was going on between the two was not his business. He had more than enough secrets to keep already. "Damn have you got your guys mixed up." The mongrel continued oblivious to the look that Katze was throwing him. "Katze's not furniture, and he sure as hell doesn't know any Blondies."

"He is indeed furniture. The fact that Iason lets him play another role does not change that." Raoul turned that deadly look on Katze. How much did this Blondie know, and what would it take to make him leave?

"I have already asked you this but seeing as things may have changed I will ask you again, do you know where Iason is?" Raoul asked over the mongrel's blabbing, his heated gaze on Katze now. Katze's head shot up and he could feel sweat forming on his brow. Iason's words echoed in his head, no one was to know that he was alive.

"No Sir I don't. I haven't seen or heard from him since the accident." Katze said in a voice that was surprisingly steady. Perhaps he could fool the Blondie.

Raoul narrowed his eyes at Katze. He moved with the speed that only a Blondie possessed grabbing Katze by the throat and slamming him into a wall. He held the gasping man up off the ground, causing him a considerable amount of pain in his neck but leaving enough room to barely breath.

"Raoul!" Guy called out in a startled voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"He's lying." Raoul said as he calmly held Katze at his mercy. The Black Market Boss gasped, amazed that the Blondie let a Mongrel talk to him like that.

Raoul turned a dangerous look back on Katze, his grip tightening even more. Katze could swear that he felt his skin tearing at the microscopic level, and he knew he would have angry red marks adorning his flesh if he made it through this. "You insult me by daring to tell me to leave and now you lie to my face. What are you hiding? You know where Iason is, tell me if you value your life."

"So dramatic Raoul, give him a break. We don't even know his side of things." Guy was leaning against a wall, looking completely relaxed. Amazingly, Raoul listened to the Mongrel, throwing Katze to the ground.

Katze gasped for air, shaking from more than fear. "I suggest you start talking." The voice loomed over him.

"Iason said to tell no one." Katze gasped out. He knew that he was disobeying his employer's orders, but he valued his hide more than he feared Iason. Besides, Raoul was Iason's friend, surly he didn't mean him harm.

"Iason said that? When? When did you speak with him?" The Blondie still hovered above, but his posture was not so hostile. "Is he well, where is he?" He actually sounded rather worried. Katze blinked as he stared up at the Blondie. It was evident to him that Raoul truly cared about Iason, something that Katze had never thought Blondies were capable of.

Katze sighed, he really didn't have a choice, he'd have to trust him. "He's fine, at least from what I could see. He's coming here tomorrow, other than that I really don't know anything."

Waking up alongside a Blondie was no longer foreign to Riki, but it was still strange. Especially after what had happened last night. The way Iason had acted, the kiss, none of it made any sense. Riki groaned as he set up, he felt Iason shift beside him and turned to see that the Blondie was reading from a small Com pad.

"How long have you been up?" Riki asked as he eyed the Blondie suspiciously. Iason turned deep blue eyes on him, his expression unreadable once again. Riki suddenly felt himself flashing back to much different eyes, hungry and full of need. The Mongrel felt his face heat and he turned away, pushing himself up and out of bed.

"You could have woken me." Riki mumbled as he stood.

"I liked you where you were," was the casual reply. Riki's gaze darted back to the Blondie. The bastard wasn't even looking at him.

"About last night." Riki started as he crouched down into a strech. He made sure to keep his back turned to Iason. "What the hell was that? I mean what do you want from me?"

Riki heard the rustle of sheets as the Blondie stood and the soft pat of feet as he approached. Riki did not need to look to know that Iason was now standing over him. He could feel the heat coming off the other man in waves.

"I thought I made myself perfectly clear," Iason purred, his breath a tickle at Riki's ear. "I want you Riki, and I shall have you. When you are ready you will come to me, I shall wait until then."

Riki whirled his eyes narrowing and his heart lurching in his chest. The damned Blondie was looking at him with that hungry expression again. Riki clenched shacking fist before turning his back on the Blondie once more. "I am not a fucking trophy you ass hole!" He screamed as he stormed towards the door opening it and rushing past the two startled Vuzerians. He did not wait to see if Iason followed, nor did he give a shit that he was still in slave garb. He walked blindly on, just wanting to put distance between himself and the damned Blondie.

Iason didn't care, Iason didn't give a shit about him. He wanted him because Riki was some kind of prize to him. Because Riki had actually denied him, that was the only reason. "So what if the damn Blondie's used to getting what he wants, he not getting this ass!" Riki shouted as he continued on, oblivious to the looks that he was getting. "Fucking hormonal pervert. What the hell does he think I am a pet? He'll wait for me! What the fuck does that mean? What if I don't want him to wait for me?" Riki was so caught up in his anger that he missed the Vuzerian guards approaching him, and barely dodged when they went to grab him. "Oh hell no you fuckers. Don't mess with me right now!"

Riki didn't know why he decided to attack the Vuzerians. If he had told them who he was they would have probably left him be, or returned him to Iason. That was the last thing he wanted. To be thrown at that bastard's feet like some kind of dog. He wanted to fight, hell he needed it just then, and he sure as hell wasn't going back to Iason.

Riki managed to send the first guy to the ground with a fist to his windpipe. He broke the second one's arm and then it got out of hand. More of them kept coming and before Riki knew it he was being tackled to the ground, haled through a maze of cages and dumped into a large crowded one. A sharp insane laugh passed Riki's lips as he looked around. He knew this place. This was were they dumped the losers of matches. They were left to either die or survive by some miracle and than go into hard labor. Riki was in the cage with about twelve other fighters. Iason wouldn't find him here, he wouldn't bother to look that hard.

"What the hell am I thinking?" Riki wondered as he sat down amid the filth of this place. Iason really wasn't that bad. Riki actually kind of liked the guy. He just didn't want to be controlled was all. But Iason was a Blondie. Control was all he knew. He'd never let Riki do what he wanted. He just wanted Riki as some kind of show piece. He wanted a tamed Mongrel to put of a pedestal and show his friends. A fucking sex toy to feed his lust. Riki would have no part in it. He'd rather stay here than ask that bastard for help.

"Um, excuse me sir?" The soft voice came from off to Riki's right. Riki glanced over towards the voice, making out the form of a small redheaded boy with deep green eyes. Riki tensed as recognition came to him and he realized that this was the same fighter that he and Iason had faced. Still, it was hard to feel threatened the way the boy looked now. It looked like he could hardly hold up his own weight, less likely fight. The boy was as naked as he had been after their fight and Riki could clearly see his ribs. The boy was lying on his side not too far from Riki, and from what he could see the boy was not able to stand.

"What the hell happened to you kid? We didn't beat you up that bad." Riki said as he relaxed. The boy wasn't a threat now, and it was a welcome distraction from his other problems.

"My master wasn't happy I lost." The boy looked down. "I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't want to hurt anyone but Master said I had too. Said I'd regret it if I lost."

"Guess he wasn't kidding." Riki said as he made his way over to the boy and sat down beside him. "What's your name kid?"

"I'm Aiden sir." The boy muttered as he looked up at him with those dark green eyes. His hands rested in his lap, covering his groin. They shook a bit, though whether from fear or cold Riki could not say.

Riki frowned as he looked down at the kid. Damn it he wasn't good at this kind of thing. He didn't know how to handle kids, especially ones as weak and pathetic looking as this one.

"Look kid." Riki said as he took off his shirt and dropped it in Aiden's lap. "Yeah don't have to call me 'sir.' My names Riki. We fought together and you even held your own so I'll consider you an equal, even if you are only a kid."

"I really didn't mean to fight you." The boy said in a pitiful whimper. "The fire comes when I get scared. I guess that's why no one bothers me. I just wanted to apologize. The other guy wasn't hurt was he?"

"That bastard, unfortunately no." Riki muttered as a spark of anger consumed him.

"You guys aren't friends than?" Aiden asked.

Riki snorted, "He's a Blondie kid. He doesn't know what a friend is. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Iason did not follow after Riki when he stormed out of the room. He was a Blondie and he had to keep up appearances. That meant that he couldn't be seen chasing after Riki in his nightclothes. He would give Riki time to come to his senses. Than he would retrieve him. The Vuzerians would not harm his Mongrel, he was certain of that.

I wasn't until an hour had passed that Iason went looking for his Mongrel. Finding him proved a bit more difficult than he had though. It took three hours and more than a few threats before he discovered what had happened. It seemed that Riki had been mistaken for a runaway and thrown into a correction area. It was only the violent nature of the capture that made Iason realize that it was Riki. No one else would have been stupid enough to try to fight an entire squad of gaurds.

Iason was relieved to hear Riki's voice as he neared the cell. The Mongrel seemed to be talking to someone, and in a surprisingly tame tone from the sound of it. Iason stopped once he could see Riki, careful to stay out of sight himself. He wanted to know who his Mongrel was talking to, and what they were talking about. From his spot Iason could make out Riki's back, and after a moment he realized that the slave he was talking to was the one that they had fought in the arena. It had taken a moment for him to realize the others identity because the fire creature had altered in appearance, looking a good deal worse for ware.

"He's a Blondie kid." Riki's voice penetrated the darkness. So they were talking about him them. Iason smiled, it seemed Riki couldn't stop thinking about him even now. "He doesn't know what a friend is. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." The smile on Iason's face dropped, what was Riki saying?

"Why was he shielding you than?" The boy's voice held a certain sing song quality to it. It was a soothing sound.

"He was shielding me?" Riki asked in surprise. Iason couldn't believe how ignorant the Mongrel was. Of course he had shielded him. Riki was his, he would not have let him be harmed.

"Yeah, he always made sure to keep in between me and you, or he tried to anyways. He was trying to keep you safe, I think." Iason wished that he could see Riki's face, he wondered if his Mongrel realized the truth behind the slave's words.

"He just didn't want his new toy damaged was all." The tone was hateful. "I don't want to talk about him. I'll be happy if I never see him again."

"I am sorry to disappoint you than." Iason said as he walked into view of the pair. Riki whirled around and despite his words he did look happy to see Iason. The Blondie felt his anger melt away. It was odd, how his Mongrel could do that to him.

"Finally decided to get off your high horse and find me ah?" Riki said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "How thoughtful of you."

"Yes I rather thought it was." Iason replied with biting humor. "If you are quite done sulking now we shall our are leave. Our transport will be here soon." Iason said as he gestured to the waiting guard to open the cell.

"Oh goodie," Riki said in an odd tone. "Out of one hell and into another. Oh Iason? I'm taking this kid with me."

"What?" Iason said as he looked down at the slave still sitting behind Riki. The boy looked like he was trying to do his best to blend in with the floor. "Fine, do as you will, but hurry up." Iason didn't really care if the boy came along. He seemed to calm Riki somewhat, and perhaps he would make Riki realize how utterly mistaken he was. Iason did not see Riki as a toy. No it was much more than that. In fact Iason was quite unnerved by how he felt about Riki. He knew enough about himself to know what he was feeling, even if he had never felt it before. That did not stop him from finding it all utterly confusing, and more than a little dangerous. Than again he was Iason Mink, and in the end he would get what he wanted despite the consequences.

Well that's it for now. Let me know what you think! Oh and I'm also started back up on my story Battle of the Heart. You can read it at FictionPress if you want to. Its the same user name. Its got some similar themes to this story so if you like this one you might like it too. Anyways done self-promoting a promise. Thanks for reading!

Ethereal


	13. The Past and the Futrue

Yeah, I actually got this part out in a descent time frame. This chapters a lot of plot related stuff, but lemons are on their way.

I don't know if I included this warning in the main description so as a warning this chapter includes.  
Rape of a minor (in past tense). It's very easy to see when this starts, so if you want to skip over it you can.

On to reviews!

Simca

Thank you so much for the review. I'm glade you're enjoying the story and I promise there is more mixing to come. ~_^ Enjoy this next chappy, and thanks again!

MikkiSenpai

Thanks for the double review. Wow, that's one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten, not that I'm complaining at all. Thank you very much. Katze's up shit creek without a paddle, trust me. Still I can say that I think Iason is going to be distracted by other matters. ~_^ What was the guy to do, he was stuck between two Blondies and a hard spot. Yeah, they got a fiery little pet now. I think he's going to make things a little more interesting for all of our boys, that's all I can say for now. As for Raoul and Guy I think this chapter is going to make it quite clear what happens between them next. *winks* As for Riki and Iason they finally work things out in this chapter, kinda, sorta, well you'll see.

DarkAngelJudas

Yeah, I know they've been there forever. Things are going to be moving along very soon, I promise.

Faline

I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I thought that Riki would be the type to take on a whole squad of guards by himself. I can just see him doing that for some reason. ^_^ I also just couldn't see Iason running after him down the hall in night clothes so I figured that's what he'd do. And yes, Vuzerians are assholes. ^_^

Aniki

Always glad to hear from you, even if its brief. You've been reviewing since the beginning and I really appreciate it. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review.

Norm120

I'm glad you enjoyed it. I think Riki's emotional period, but especially with Iason. That's cause he loves him though, even if he won't admit it. Yeah, Katze's going through hell, and it isn't about to end either. *sigh* Poor Katze-kun, stuck in a house with all those Blondies, how horrible. ^_^ I'm glad Riki was able to save the little fire boy too, I couldn't just leave him there, he was far too cute. Anyways enjoy the next chapter.

eirina

Thank you for the review. I like letting the characters evolve, even if it makes for a long drawn out story. I thought that part where Riki "insulted" Iason was funny too. Oh and Raoul is going to see Riki and Iason together, and visa versa, and it's going to be _very_ interesting.

Seven reviews for one chapter, pretty good. Thanks to all of my readers, enjoy the chappy.  
Ethereal

"Are you certain about this Sir? I promise that I will alert you as soon as Iason arrives, you really don't have to wait for him." Raoul eyed the furniture with growing impatience. He had already informed the man of his decision, so why was he still being asked such pointless questions?

"Iason has already eluded me once, it shall not happen again. I am resigned to stay here until he arrives. All that I require of you is a room for Guy and myself." Raoul said in a stern voice.

"He's going to be staying here as well?" Katze asked eyeing Guy. Raoul sighed, again with these pointless questions.

"Oh course he is." Raoul moved to the nearest door, opening it to find a rather sparse room inside. Other than a fair amount of computer equipment and a bed the room was fairly empty. "This will do. Come Guy, we shall sleep here tonight."

"Hey that's my room!" Raoul ignored the complaint as he pulled Guy into the room. He had other things on his mind. As soon as he had shut the door he backed the Mongrel against the bed and pressed a hungry kiss to his parted lips.

The Mongrel gasped beneath the kiss, his body stiff and shuddering. Raoul pulled back as a wave of fear washed over his Mongrel, causing the Blondie's noose to itch. Guy had his head lowered, his bottom lip pulled in between his teeth. He took a deep breath and when he looked up at Raoul there was a stubborn determination mixed in with that fear. "Don't stop." He breathed. "I need this Raoul."

Raoul sat on the bed with a low growl. What the hell was wrong with the boy? He had no reason to fear this. It wasn't like Raoul was going to lose control again and even if he did it wasn't like he had hurt Guy the first time. No, something else was going on and Raoul was going to get to the bottom on it. He was not going to have his lover tensing up and radiating fear every time he made an even slightly aggressive move.

"You will tell me what this is about. You have never shown fear in the time I had you, even when it would have been understandable. Why is it that whenever I make an advance on you, you freeze?"

"Look just forget about it okay?" Guy said as he climbed onto the bed next to Raoul. "I want you, isn't that enough?" Guy leaned against Raoul and began nibbling on his neck in a manner that caused the Blondie to gasp with need. Damn Mongrel seemed to know just how to get under his skin, but he was not going to be so easily distracted. Raoul cupped the Mongrel's check in his hand, forcing the other up to look at him. "You will tell me why you are afraid." Raoul stated in a firm voice.

Guy sucked in a breath, pulling away from him. He turned his back on him, his frame ridged once more. "Look, it really isn't any of your damn business. I'm offering myself to you right? That's what you want so just take it and be happy already."

In an instant Raoul was on top of Guy, his greater weight pressing the Mongrel into the bed. "Do you think," he whispered in a soft tone as he traced a finger along Guy's jaw line, "that if that was all I wanted you would have any say in it at all?"

"Get the fuck off of me Blondie." Guy growled, his body stiff beneath the other. "You want to know what happened? Fine, I'll tell you. Anything to end this stupid game of yours."

Raoul removed himself from Guy but he did not go far. He pulled Guy into his lap, and was rather surprised when the Mongrel seemed perfectly willing to come. Raoul sighed as he looked down at the turbulent creature, not at all sure what to do with him. "This is not a game to me Guy. Something is troubling you deeply, and I want to know what it is."

Guy shook his head as he rested his weight against the Blondie. "It's really not that big of a deal okay? It happened a long time ago. Way before I met Riki, before our gang ever existed." Guy seemed calmer now, but he would not look at Raoul as he began.

"You see this scar." Guy asked as he lifted his arm up and turned it so that his palm faced up. Running along the inside of his wrist down to his elbow was a thin scar likely caused by a burn. Raoul had indeed seen it but hadn't thought anything of it. It was clearly very old, and barely noticeable.

"I got this when I was six years old. I had been working at a PR camp for a year at that time." Guy's voice sounded so far away. Raoul didn't want to interrupt him, but already the story made no sense. "Pet Relocation camps are for pets that grow too old and are unfit for work in brothels. Why would you be working in one?"

Guy laughed. It was a short barking sound that was completely devoid of humor. "I always thought that name was ridiculous. I didn't know why I was there either. These camps were a place where they stripped pets of what little minds they had and set them to work doing hard and dangerous physical labor. I had been caught trying to steel from a Citizen, that's why I was in trouble. I still didn't know why I was sent to one of those camps though."

Guy shook his head, his eyes trained on his hands. "It was actually not that bad at first. There was food, and a place to sleep, and I didn't have to fight for any of it. The work was hard and hot and long. We worked in some kind of mine, I think. I didn't really know what it was. I did little things back then, ran errands for the Citizens that ran the place, or carried the tools for the workers. It really wasn't that bad, until I got this that is." Guy's hand was shaking slightly now.  
"I was helping clear a tunnel into a new area of the mine. It was the first time I was actually being told to help with the mining itself. The heat rod they gave me was light enough for me to use, but I was not prepared for how hot they got. Both of my hands were badly burned and I was unable to work anymore."

Guy shook his head. "I thought they were going to kill me then, but apparently they had work for me that didn't require me to be able to do much with my hands. I was taken to the house where the Citizens lived when they weren't overseeing operations. The house was like nothing I'd ever seen. I mean I'm sure it was nothing compared to what you are used to but to me it was like some kind of paradise. My wounds were treated and I was given bath and food. I thought that burning my hands the best thing that had ever happened to me. Boy was I wrong."

A shutter ran through Guy's body. "I was taken the manager's room that night. I'll never forget that man. He looked so huge to me, sitting in that chair with those light colored eyes and chestnut locks of hair." Guy paused, his body now shaking. "He, he pointed at his crouch and told me to take care of it. I, didn't know what he wanted, and when I told him so he got really mad." Guy sounded so young just then, as if he really was the six year old from his memories. "He stood and rushed at me, picking me up by my hair. He kicked me in the ribs and than threw me on the ground. I don't really remember what happened next. I think I might have lost consciousness. When I woke up I was in a bed though, and he was lying beside me. I remember wondering why we were both naked, and why he was stroking my back. He told me that he would forgive me for not knowing what to do, if I did just what he told me to."

Guy squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. "I told him I'd do anything he said." Guy looked up at Raoul, and the shame in his eyes infuriated the Blondie. Raoul was fighting to stay calm. He was furious by what he heard, but he did not want to scare the Mongrel. "I didn't want him to do anything else to me. If I had known I would have fought him," Guy's frame shook, "or at least I like to think I would have. I really don't know anymore."

"He, told me to touch him so I put my hands on his chest. He shook his head and told me 'no Mongrel, not there, here.' Then he took my hands and put them on his cock." Guy was silent for a moment, his eyes scrunched closed. "When I tried to pull away he held them in place, using his own hands to make me rub them against him. He moaned, and started thrusting against me. My hands ached from the burns. I told him that I didn't like it, that I wanted to go back to the mines. He told me that I would service him or die, those were my choices." Guy looked up at Raoul, tears at the edges of his eyes. "I didn't want to die, so I took hold of him as best as I could. He threw his head back and cried out, and his cock swelled in my hand. Then he told be to lick the top, to act like it was ice cream. I didn't want to but my gut still hurt from the kick and I was scared, so I did it. I hated the taste but I kept on doing it. Than he told me to suck on it like a lollipop, so I took the tip in my mouth sucked it but it wasn't enough for him. I still remember him holding my hair, forcing it in farther, telling me that if he felt my teeth on him he'd brake my jaw. It was so hard not to bit down. I couldn't breath, and I felt like I was going to throw up. I knew he meant it though, that he would have broken my jaw, and than kept using me. When he came it was a lot. He told me to swallow it but I couldn't and it went all over him and me and the sheets. Than he told me to lick it up. I was so tired and sore that I didn't want to move. I hated the taste so much, and I told him that I wouldn't. He beat the crap out of me that night, and in the end I ended up cleaning every last bit of the stuff with my tongue."

"Than he let the other workers take turns with me, breaking me in he said. They passed me around each night, and I learned how to please them all." Raoul's eyes widened. That was where Guy had learned to be so good. Raoul remembered that first night when Guy had opened his eyes to carnal pleasures. He had thought that his skills seemed expert, why was it only now that he was uncovering this?

"They didn't actually fuck me until I was eight though, and then it was the manager again. My burns had healed completely, but they didn't send me back, guess they liked me where I was. I didn't give a shit when he took me. It hurt like hell, a kid's body just isn't made for that, but everything hurt like hell. It was just something more to add to the things they'd done to me." Guy seemed completely lost in his own memories by that time. Raoul wanted to hear the end, but he was worried about the impact it was having on his Mongrel. Than again, perhaps it was better he got it out. No wonder he was afraid of more aggressive foreplay. "What about Riki?" Raoul found himself asking. "Riki was your lover was he not?"

Guy shook his head. "Riki was different. I led as often as he did and he was always understanding. I never told him any of this but I think he knew. He'd always back off when I got shaky, and he never pushed the issue. Plus Riki was a Mongrel like me. He wasn't a threat like-"

"Like I am." Raoul finished.

Guy looked up at him, as he noticing his presence for the first time. "No, I was going to say like the manager was. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"Do you?" Raoul asked. "Then why is it that you still fear me?"

"I don't okay. It's just hard, not being in control. Feeling like I have no power in this." Guy shook his head.

"So that is the problem." Raoul was silent for a moment as he waged an internal battle with himself. It was unheard of and undignified, but if that was what his Mongrel needed. "Very well, you shall lead this time."

"What are you talking about?" Guy mumbled.

"You said that a Blondie would never allow someone to top them. You are wrong. I shall allow it, because I feel you need it. You are my mate after all. Now I want the name of that manager and any other names you can remember. Then we shall move onto more pleasant topics."

~~**~~

Riki watched the Blondie out of the corner of his eye as they sped along towards the ship that would take them home. Iason had barely spared him a look since they had gotten in the transport, his mind apparently on other things. Riki should be so lucky, his mind was on nothing but Iason. Riki had always thought that Iason would just cast him off once he was done with him. Had he been wrong, and if so would he want to stay with Iason? Riki could barely fathom what life with the Blondie would be like, but at the same time he didn't want to think about going back to living without him. It had hurt more than he wanted to admit, when he thought Iason was going to leave him. Maybe that's why he pushed him away, because he didn't want to face that rejection.

Aiden hadn't said a word since they got in the transport. He had curled up beside Riki, falling asleep to the motion of the vehicle. The kid had been through a lot, it was not that surprising that he had succumb to exhaustion. "Hey Iason." Riki finally spoke up. He couldn't stand the silence. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier. I just don't get you, I don't get any of this."

Iason looked at him, his crystalline blue eyes reflecting everything and revealing nothing. "I know Riki, you do not have to understand my reasons, only my intentions."

"That's just it," Riki said with a sigh, "I don't understand anything." He felt soft pale fingers brush against his lips and looked up to meet those eyes, now bright with passion. The Blondie smiled at him, and it left him shaken to the core. Iason leaned in, brushing a feather soft kiss against his lips. Riki's eyes widened as all of his uncertainty was shattered by that simple heartfelt action. The feelings were all there in that gentle kiss. Not hungry or demanding, but loving. Riki pressed back against Iason, the feel of the other man's fluttering heartbeat matching his own. His body melted against the other's as he allowed himself to drown in the sensation. He had fought too long, and if Iason was faking this than he was a damned good actor. He would trust Iason, not because he had to, but because he needed to. Because it was only like this, when he was with him that he could still feel alive. Nothing in his life had ever felt so right, and so terrifying all at once.

Well that's all for now. As I'm sure you can tell there's going to be a lemon in the next chapter, maybe two, we'll have to see. Thanks for reading and please review!


	14. Meetings and Misunderstandings

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter's a little late, but it's a long one! Only one lemon, couldn't fit the other one in just yet but it will come soon. Anyhow I hope you enjoy, a lot happens in this chapter!

To my wonderful reviewers:

DarkAngelJudas

Don't worry, Raoul will get revenge for Guy, just not right away. And yeah, I know Riki took FOREVER to give in, but I promise it will be worth the wait! ^_^ Thanks for the review, as always. I live off of them and I promise you'll get your feel of Riki/Iason goodness very soon.

milarepa

Thank you so much for the review. I truly live for them, well at least in the fanfic world. Enjoy the Guy/Raoul lemon and I promise Riki/Iason is on the horizon. I'm sorry about the sporadic updates but my life's finally calmed down somewhat so the waits shouldn't be too long. I hope it is worth the wait and I do appreciate the feedback. Enjoy!

TanyaUchiha

Thanks for the review. I see much Iason/Riki and Raoul/Guy goodness in your future. ^_^

MikkiSenpai

I'm sorry about making you go through what happened with Guy. It hurts my heart too, but I think it will bring him and Raoul closer together. There is a Raoul/Guy lemon in this part, and I don't think you'll be disappointed. Iason and Riki will have to wait though, too much going on in this chapter already. I hope you enjoy it though! Oh and yes Riki and Iason are parents, little do they know what they're getting into. ~_^

eirina

Yeah Riki and Iason are growing closer, and it's about time. I promise a lemon for those two is not far away so hang in there just a little longer.

Aniki

First off I really, really want to thank you for the link to the books. I've been trying to find them for years now. Literally. I've already started on them and I've learned a lot, though for the sake of consistency I'm sticking to the story line I have for this series. I do really appreciate it though. I do have to disagree that Guy wouldn't want sex after being sexually abused as a kid. I've known people that were sexually abused to have normal relationships latter in life. I do think that he would be distrustful of his partners and feel the need to be in control. That's why I had him initiate things with Raoul. He thought it was coming either way and decided to take control of the situation. Anyhow that's how I rationalize it. (Sorry, I've been known to get into philosophical debates too.) Anyways thanks for the long review and the wonderful gift of the books. I'm glad you like Aiden, and I hope you enjoy the nice long chapter!

Simca

Thanks for the review. I'm glad your enjoying the fic so far, and that you like how I portray everyone. I like Raoul that way too. Anyways, Enjoy!

TheeBlackWitch

Welcome and thanks for the review. I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. Sorry, I was only able to fit one lemon in this time, but the next ones not far off. Thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you!

Norm120

Yeah I did make Raoul big soft and cuddly didn't I? I couldn't help it, my muse made me! ^_^ Iason has his moments too, though he's a lot more hot headed. Oh and don't worry, Raoul will get revenge for what happened to Guy, though not right away. I know it was really sad, but I think it will bring them closer. The next chapter is lemony, but Riki and Iason have to wait a little while. I will be soon, I promise.

Wow guys, nine reviews! This story now have more reviews than any other story I've posted. Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!

Now onto the story…

"You sure about this Blondie? I mean I'll be okay, really. I don't want you doing this just cause it's something you think I need."

Raoul looked up into dark eyes and hoped that the other man did not see his unease. When he had agreed to this he had done it because he felt that Guy needed it. He still felt that way, but that did not change the mechanics of the situation. When he had agreed to this, he had considered the fact that something hot and hard and, as he knew from personal experience, rather large would be shoved up inside of him. If he had thought about that he was not certain that he would have suggested it at the time. The fact remained that Guy did need this, and so Raoul would not protest, nor would he take the escape that Guy was now offering.

"No, I want this Guy." Raoul lied seamlessly. _I want this for you, _he thought as he felt the other settle on top of him and forced himself to relax. Guy was not going to begin right away. Surely there would be some foreplay involved. Raoul leaned in to accept an offered kiss, drinking in the rich familiar taste of the other man hungrily. He could enjoy this part, at least. Guy hands ghosted over the porcelain like surface of Raoul's skin, setting it afire. The ghosting fingers cased the Blondie to shudder beneath him, the barely there touch going straight to Raoul's groan. Raoul gasped as Guy took a pert nipple into his mouth and bit down on it causing an odd mix pleasure and pain. The sound of a deep-throated moan left Raoul before he could stop it, and he looked down his chest at Guy, only to find the other staring up at him, eyes alight with passion. Then Raoul's head rolled back as he was lost to the feel of Guy's hand ghosting along the inside of his thigh, just missing the area that truly longed for attention.

Guy chuckled above him, apparently finding the Blondie's fidgeting amusing. Raoul wondered how amusing Guy would find it if he were to reverse the situation, something he fully intended to do in good time. That thought and all others left his mind in a wash as Guy's hand wrapped around the base of his member. Unable to stop himself he groaned, wishing with all of his might that the damned Mongrel would just get to it already. "What's wrong Raoul, don't like this?"

Raoul ground his teeth together and forced himself to look up at Guy. The Mongrel was looking down at him with a grin worthy of a convict who knew he had escaped persecution. His hand was dangerously still between Raoul's legs, and the Blondie knew at this point that he was purposely prolonging things. "You would be wise to continue." Raoul said in a strained voice. He may have agreed to this, but that didn't change the fact that he was still a Blondie, and he had his pride. He was not going to beg, so he would have to settle for threatening.

"Yeah well." Guy leaned in to whisper in Raoul's ear, his hand still an unmoved vice around Raoul's member. "I've been told I'm not that wise." Raoul grunted in agreement and began bucking his hips. He was going to get stimulation somehow.

"Okay, okay, easy big guy." Guy said with a laugh before he leaned down and took Raoul into his mouth in one skilled swipe. Stars danced and the world went black as Raoul's head hit the pillow, a cry escaping his lips. Damn it but the Mongrel was good at this. The feel of Guy's throat muscles working him was absolutely overwhelming, so much so that Raoul did not see Guy reach for the lube. He wouldn't have even known what the Mongrel was doing except for the feeling of cold moisture at his hole. Raoul allowed only a moment for panic before he was overcome by the feeling of Guy swallowing him whole. Then Guy's fingers swept around his rim joining the cold gel and Raoul suddenly found it hard to draw breath. Guy dipped in a finger, stroking areas never before touched. Raoul squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling, thrusting up into the waiting mouth and than falling back to drive the finger deeper. Then another finger joined the first, scissoring and sweeping through untouched crevasses. The feeling was so foreign to the Blondie, and yet it was not unpleasant.

Then Guy found his prostrate and Raoul's breath hitched as his member twitched as stars danced before his eyes. He cried out as the Mongrel dug into the little knob mercilessly, causing Raoul to let loose his voice and his load all at once. Raoul melted into the bed as his body shuttered. He was so caught up in the aftermaths of his pleasure that he did not feel Guy get up off of him and shift his position. Nor did he pay much attention to the Mongrel bringing his own legs up to settle in between them. That is until he felt the full weeping head of Guy's member pressed against his entry. His headshot up, panic reflecting in his eyes. He knew it was illogical to feel such a thing. It wasn't as if the Mongrel could hurt him, or that he would if given the chance. It was more as if he was giving up something precious, something he could not get back. Guy's smile was completely disarming. He gave Raoul a look of pure love, putting the other man's fears to rest. "It's okay, love. I've got you. I'll take good care of you, just sit back and enjoy the ride." For a moment Raoul thought to reply to those whispered words. He did not need Guy to 'take care of him,' nor did he intend to play an inactive role in this. But those and all other protests disappeared from his thoughts as Guy pressed forward.

All Raoul could do was lie there and take it as Guy pushed into him, overwhelming him completely. The Mongrel was smaller than he was. Still it was tight, unbearably so. "Hang in there love, this is the hardest part. It gets better I promise." Guy said with a grunt. No sooner had he said it then he slipped past the tight ring of muscles. Inch by agonizing inch he sunk in until he was fully sheathed. Then he paused for a moment, his breath coming in quick gasps. Raoul lay beneath him in a shuttering ball of nerves. He could feel his body stretching as it tried to accommodate the Mongrel's girth. It no longer hurt but it was very snug, unbelievably full. After a moment he reached forwards, taking Raoul's member in hand. It had become half hard again, and jumped at the attention.

"Ready love?" Guy asked, his voice heavy. All Raoul could do was nod. "Please say something, I need to hear your voice." Guy begged, still not moving.

"I'm ready," Raoul managed to gasp, his voice braking as Guy handled him with expect skill. "Please." The word escaped him before he was able to stop it. Guy grinned, withdrawing and then coming back in for a series of deep slow thrusts. Raoul cried out yet again as the Mongrel hit his prostate over and over sending bolts of electricity all the way down to his toes. Guy was quickly bring his to a full eruption yet again, and if he kept this up Raoul would spill his load a second time before Guy even came once. "Guy I can't-" Raoul stammered out. Guy grasped the base of his cock, his finger going over the slit. "Easy there Raoul. Hang in there a little longer, it will be worth it, I promise."

Then he quickened his pace and Raoul was lost in ecstasy. He clamped down on his urges trying desperately to wait as his lover asked, to show some of the control that Blondies were supposedly famous for. Guy's pace had increased to a rhythm of shot quick thrusts. Raoul rose to meet each one, his word exploding with each movement. Luckily he did not have to wait long. "Aahh!" Guy cried as he buried himself deep in the Blondie, his seed filling his lover as his body shook from the after shock. Raoul came with yet another cry, this one rising up to meet Guy's own. The pair collided as Guy collapsed on top of Raoul. The Blondie wrapped his arms around his Mongrel possessively, his body vibrating with a deep seeded sense of peace. He had found his place with this beautiful creature, and now he would never let him go.

"Raoul that was," Guy breathed out, his body shaking and covered in sweat. "Thank you Raoul." He said as he peered up into the Blondie's half closed eyes. Raoul pulled him even closer, if that were possible, molding the Mongrel to his body. He felt Guy lean up the give him a soft kiss that he eagerly returned. The Mongrel's gratitude was clearly present in that kiss, and Raoul knew that at least in that moment Guy felt completely at ease. With that comforting thought, and the Mongrel tucked under his chin Raoul let sleep sweep him away from this world and into a place where he and Guy were alone, and together.

Katze tossed and turned on the small couch, his body aching from the restless night. Red numbers on the wall showed the time to be four and a half hours after midnight. For the last four hours Katze had watched that number change as his head swam with all that had happened. Iason was already likely to kill him for revealing what he had to Raoul. Now he was also going to find the other Blondie there when he arrived, and with a Mongrel no less. That Mongrel…Katze was not so ignorant as to not realize what the noises he had heard coming from his room had meant. Such noises were only made during one activity, Raoul was having sex, with a Mongrel, in Katze's bed. Katze groaned in physical and mental agony, covering his eyes with his hand and shifting on the small uncomfortable couch. He didn't even want to think about what would come of that. A Blondie and a Mongrel in a relationship, in any kind of relationship could only lead to problems. He only knew he wanted no part in it. It wasn't any of his business what Blondies did behind closed doors, no matter how stupid it may be. The only problem was that the door they were doing behind was his door, and that meant that he was involved, whether he wanted to be or not.

Katze stood with a sigh and stumbled sluggishly to the computer. It was clear he was not going to get any sleep on the tiny couch that night, and since he didn't dare use the bed that he had brought up for Iason he might as well try and get some work done. He had a feeling that this was the last chance that he was going to have to work uninterrupted for a while. About another hour and a half passed filled with mundane number crunching and unwanted thoughts of Blondies and Mongrels when the alarm for the front door flashed and the security monitor showed Iason standing in his doorway. He was accompanied by a smaller man whose face was hidden in the shadows, but since Katze knew he was bring company he wasn't too alarmed. Katze swore as he stood. Iason said that he would be there in the morning, but he hadn't thought it would be this early. For a moment Katze thought of waking Raoul, but he quickly decided against that. For one he did not want to go in there and confirm what he already knew to be true, and secondly a bit of time to talk to Iason alone might just save him a bit of the Blondie's wrath latter. Maybe he could explain what had happened, maybe Iason would understand. A hollow sounding laugh escaped the red-haired ex-furniture as he shook his head and headed for the door to welcome his death into his home. Iason was going to eat him alive.

Katze unlocked the door and swung it open. He stood in the doorway, blocking the entrance as he took a breath. No sense putting it off. "Sir, before you come in there is something you should know."

"Holy shit it is you! I thought this was your place! Hey Iason you're not going to believe this but that contact I told you about? The one we were going to meet up with before those bastards caught us? This is him! Isn't that some fucking coincidence? Didn't you say he works for you? So you hold the reins of the greatest Black Market Boss in the business. That's fucking perfect!"

"Riki." Iason said in a warning tone, though he seemed more assumed than anything. He turned to Katze. "You already know each other than, that will simplify things." Iason said dismissively. "What is it you needed to tell me Katze? Be quick about it, we have had a long flight and I do not wish to stand out here all morning."

Katze's hearing felt fuzzy and his head felt very light as he stared at Riki as if he had an extra leg growing out of his ass. Simplified things? Of hell no, this was anything but simple. What the hell was Riki the Dark doing with a Blondie, and what would he do when he found out his pairing partner was here?

"Katze." Iason warned when he received no response.

Katze jumped as if startled, taking a step back. "Well Sir you see-"

"Holy shit Riki!" The startled cry cut him off and the next thing he knew Guy was streaking past him before throwing himself at Riki with enough force to knock them both off of their feet. Guy landed on top of Riki, kissing him thoroughly on the lips. Riki gasped against the kiss and tried to dislodge himself from other Mongrel. Iason seemed more than happy to help. He picked the Mongrel up by the back of his open nightshirt and threw him through the open door and right into the back wall.

Just then a fireball erupted behind Iason. Katze's eyes widened as the Blondie hissed and moved aside, revealing a human shaped inferno. "Of great Iason, now you scared the kid!"

"I scared him?" Iason said in a tone boarding on disbelief as he watched the humanoid inferno. Riki stood up glaring daggers at him. "Yes, you scared him. Why the hell did you do that to Guy?"

"He was assaulting you!" Iason said in a show of uncharacteristic rage as he peered down at the ball of flame. "Put him out! This place may be made of mettle back there is still plenty of flammable material, and I do not want to attract attention."

"I can't just put him out! He's doing it cause you're yelling, and Guy was not assaulting me. He was kissing me!" Riki shot back. "We were pairing partners before all this shit happened. You can't blame him for being happy to see me." Riki knelt down beside the fireball. "Look Aiden you've gotta calm down okay? Iason's not going to hurt you. He's just a big teddy bear with a bad temper."

"You will watch how you address me Mongrel or I will throw _you_ through a wall. I would not use the word 'happy' to describe his reaction to you. You are mine Riki, and I will not let him lay a hand on you." Iason said in a deadly tone.

Katze's eyes widened, what the hell was going on here? He knew that Riki and Guy were in a relationship. Hell all of Ceres knew that. Why would Iason care what he did? Why was he with Riki to begin with? "Riki what are you doing here?" Katze's question feel on death ears. It seemed the two of them had forgotten he was even there.

"I'll do whatever the hell I please. It's not like we've done anything together and you sure as hell don't own me. I was with Guy before all of this shit but I know that's over now, I can't drag him into this. I'm going to try being with you but if you ever lay a hand on him again I will never forgive you, do you understand me Blondie?" Riki's boldness was insanity, even for him. Amazingly, Iason didn't respond with violence. He just stood there, glaring daggers at Riki.

Meanwhile the flaming, thing, had curled into a ball on the floor. Katze could have sworn he heard a whimper from it as it started burning brighter. Riki sighed as he knelt down beside the ball of flame. "I've gotta calm down the kid before he sends the whole place up in flames. Good thing everything around here's made of mettle. Leave Guy to me okay? I'll talk to him."

"If he lays a hand on you Riki-" Iason started.

"He won't okay, I won't let him." Riki's eyes were on the fireball that was slowly dimming down to reveal the form of a small boy. He must have been behind Iason when they arrived, because Katze had not seen the boy in the security camera. The boy was looking between him and Iason, his eyes wide with fear.

Iason turned murderous eyes on Katze, causing the other man to take yet another step back. Oh, so now Iason was going to act like he existed. "What is going on Katze?" The Blondie said in a low voice as he advanced into the room. "What is that Mongrel doing here?"

Katze's eyes widened as he backed up. The last thing he wanted was Iason's attention to be focused on him at that moment.

"The Mongrel is with me Iason." Katze whipped his head back to see Raoul standing in the doorframe of his stolen room. He looked just as angry as Iason. His eyes were on Guy's unmoving body that was crumpled on the ground against the wall. "Why is my Mongrel unconscious?" Raoul asked as he turned his gaze to Iason. He stopped a moment, his eyes widening as they settled on the Blondie. "What happened to your hair?" He asked in a tone that could only be described as horrified. Katze wanted to know that himself, but he hadn't had the nerve to ask.

"Raoul? How did, what are you doing here?" Iason asked as his eyes widened. Katze had never seen the Blondie so caught off guard.

"Your hair Iason, what happened to it? Where have you been all of this time?" Raoul asked again, ignoring the question.

"It is a rather long story, and unimportant at the moment." Iason responded with a hint of annoyance. "What did you mean by your Mongrel?"

"I mean that he is mine, and that I will not allow anyone to harm him. I trust that you have a good reason for your behavior." Raoul said with his normal calm. He had gone over to Guy to see what the extent of his injuries were.

"What are you doing here Raoul?" Iason asked again with a hint of anger. "This is not your concern. How did you know my location?" Iason turned a glare on Katze. "It was supposed to be confidential."

"I've been searching for you since the incident, though if you are going to be throwing my mate through walls then I may not be able to offer my help. You are one of my only true friends Iason, but there are things that I can not allow." Raoul said as he stood up. "Luckily the damage to him appears to be superficial. I would like to know what is going on."

Katze gasped as Raoul revealed Guy as his mate as if he were discussing the whether. Damn these Blondies got to the point. He had always known Iason to be very direct, but this was ridiculous. Raoul had just unveiled a very taboo relationship, and he did it as if it were nothing.

"Wait, did you just call Guy your mate?" Riki stood from where he had been consoling the fire creature. He walked forward, his expression reflecting his turmoil. All of this had to be hard on him as well. His reason for being here was unclear but he certainly looked worse for wear. He was thinner than Katze remembered him, and there were bruises on his body. Had Iason beaten him? Katze's hand came up to brush along the raised scar on his cheek, the memory of what he used to be. Yes, Katze would not put it past the Blondie.

Raoul looked at the Mongrel at Iason's side, his eyes lighting with recognition. "Ah, you must be Riki. Guy has spoken very highly of you. I understand that this is difficult to hear, but Guy and I have formed a bond, and I am not about to let him go."

"Wait what?" Riki's eyes widened and he looked down at Guy. "But how-"

"I captured him after I tracked Iason to your location. The idiots that had been working for me thought it best to use explosives to bring down your defenses. It was because of them that I was unable to find Iason, but I did find Guy, and I brought him back with me."

"It was you! You're the fucker that blew up the base and killed off my gang!" Riki cracked his knuckles and started to advance of Raoul. Luckily Iason stopped him, grabbing him by the arm.

"Damn it Iason let me go!" Riki yelled as he tried to pull free. "This fucker killed my gang!"

"I did not authorize the use of explosions Mongrel, nor did I approve of my men's method. As for your men most of them did make it out alive. We rounded up a good number of them, and I will have them released. They were helping a Blondie after all. The others are in your various hideouts. I have seen them myself, as I was searching for Iason."

"How the hell did you know where our hideouts were?" Riki asked with wide eyes.

"Guy showed me their location. He was trying to find you as well." Raoul answered in a calm voice. He knelt down again and scooped the Mongrel into his arms. The way he cradled him spoke volumes. "I need to see to his injuries, we will continue this after he is conscious."

"You love him?" Riki stuttered as he looked at the pair. "Does he feel the same?" Riki's voice was quite, as if he feared the answer. Raoul looked up into the Mongrels eyes his gaze inquisitive. "I do." He responded, and there was no denying the truth behind the words.

"What about him then? Does he love you too, and if he does then why the hell did he kiss me?" Riki asked.

"He kissed you?" Raoul sounded surprisingly calm when he heard this. Funny, Katze had pegged him for the possessive type. "He has told me that he loves me, and has show it through his actions. He will have to explain this behavior when he awakens."

"Look he did it when he first saw me. That's why Iason threw him across the room. I think he was just glad to see me, but this jealous bastard just can't take a little competition." Riki growled as he looked up at Ions

"Jealous?" Raoul asked as his eyes turned to the other Blondie. "Why would you be jealous?"

"There will be no competition, Riki is mine." Iason growled out, his grip on the Mongrel tightening.

"Ow, fuck Iason let go! I won't attack him or anything okay. If Guy trusts him then there's a reason. I'll wait until he wakes up. Then if I find out how he feels and if I still need to kick the living shit out of this guy. As for Guy you don't have to worry. It looks like he's found someone else anyways."

Raoul raised an eyebrow. "You are not jealous?"

"No, if what your saying is true then I'm happy for him." Riki said with a small nod of his head. "He deserves to be happy, I just don't think I can give him what he needs anymore. If you can then more power to you."

Iason didn't seem so easily swayed. "You mean to tell me Raoul, that you have become involved with that Mongrel?" The Blondie spat in a venomous tone.

"Damn it Iason!" Riki said before Iason could continue. "They're not any different from us. Besides I was worried about how Guy would react to all of this. I think these two being together is going to help us all."

"I think that you are incredibly naive." Iason said in a harsh voice.

"Yeah and I think you hypocritical asshole but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to listen to the shit that comes out of your mouth. I only ask that you do the same for me. Look Iason there's clearly a lot we need to talk about and I need to get the kid to a place he can rest. I've got a feeling that Raoul doesn't just want to leave Guy there, and neither do I for that matter. Lets go inside and get settled and than we can all talk about this like mature adults instead of you two standing here and having a dick measuring contest." His eyes swept to Raoul, "That is if you Blondies can handle that."

Rather than waiting for a reply Riki pulled free and scooped up the fire kid. He walked past the stunned onlookers and into the spare bedroom without another word. For a moment none of them seemed able to speak. Than Raoul laughed, a sound foreign to both Iason and Katze. "Dick measuring contest?" He shook his head. "I think your Mongrel's right in one aspect Iason, we have much to discuss."

Iason raised an eyebrow, "yes, it seems we do."

Katze was shocked once again, others would have had reason to fear decapitation for talking to Iason like that. Katze had never seen the Blondie look so tired. "Katze," The ex-furniture looked up, fearing the worse. "Help Riki settle into our room, I will be in shortly. I need to make use of your computer first." Katze nodded and hurried to help Riki and the fire child get settled, anything to get out of the Blondie filled room. It seemed he had dodged the bullet, for now.

Well that's it for now. I know there a lot of loose ends to tie up but they'll get resolved soon. Let me know what you think! Until next time,

Ethereal


End file.
